The Hunted
by StarfireWildheart
Summary: This story takes place after Rick left to get himself together. Drew has been hiding secrets of his own but with all the recent stress of his breakup and people from his past returning both his mind and his body are at their limits. Can he take it all or will he break? (Ok I suck at summaries but just read it!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Hunted

Rating: M to NC-17

Characters: Most all of The Night Shift Cast

Pairing: Drew and Rick

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: This story takes place after Rick left to get himself together. Drew has been hiding secrets of his own but with all the recent stress of his breakup and people from his past returning both his mind and his body are at their limits. Can he take it all or will he break? (Ok I suck at summaries but just read it!)

Warnings: There will be mentions of abuse, Non-Con, torture and loads of angst. This is a M/M slash fic. You don't like don't read. I bend time lines and characters to my will so be warned! While I am using the Characters we love the story line is my own. Having said that I do not own Night Shift, it's people or it's story line. In my fics I have to have one evil person who is in their lives so I have made Dr. Landry that person so be warned. Any mistakes are my own as I don't typically use a beta, I prefer to post updates quickly. _Flashbacks will be in Italic._

Personal Note: I love constructive criticism and suggestions and will do my best to keep things correct but be warned if you are just trying to insult me and my writing ability you will be ignored and deleted. I know I suck without anyone having to tell me. I just love these people and want to read and write more stories about them because I just can't get enough!

Chapter 1

Landry watched from around the corner as Dr. Drew Alister spoke in intense, hushed conversation on his cell phone. "Stop calling me or I will report you. I don't care what he told you that was in Iraq and Afghanistan when I couldn't do anything about it! No! You leave them out of this! No!" He glared at the phone as though he wanted to break it.

She walked out past him, "Is there a problem Doctor?"

"What? Um no," he stammered, distracted as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

"You're making a scene it's really unprofessional; this is a hospital" she huffed shaking her head before walking away.

His face flushed hot with embarrassment when nurses turned to stare at him. Why was this happening? Why now? Hadn't life throw enough crap at him for a while? He walked over to the nurses' station and grabbed a chart when his phone vibrated again, angrily slamming it down on the counter, "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Yeah, save someone's life by stopping a mad gunman and people can't get enough of calling you a hero," Molly said sarcastically. "Boy I know it's a rough life, deal with it." He hadn't even realized anyone had been standing there but he was grateful that she thought he was upset about the press trying to track him down.

Kenny was trying to hide his laughter as the older nurse laid in to his friend. He knew that Drew didn't like all the attention he was getting but he didn't understand why he was trying to hide from the media. What he did was heroic and people needed some 'good' news on their T.V's for a change. Seeing the expression on the doctor's face he stepped forward to intervene but someone beat him to it.

"You really should answer that."

Drew's heart slammed against his chest as he quickly spun around. "Rick?"

He smiled, "You remember my name that's a start."

Drew got Krista to cover for him then took Rick to the break room so they could talk. "Look I'm sorry about the picture. I don't know how they got it, I.."

"I don't care about the damn picture Drew," he laughed. "I'm here because I know how hard this must be on you. I know how much you hate attention and people fussing over you."

Lowering his head, "it's been hell," he admitted.

"That's why I'm here," Rick stepped closer to the man he still loved wanting to hold him but afraid to yet.

Drew was shocked and frowned; he couldn't mean that he was here for him because Rick left him. The words from the earlier phone conversation were still ringing in his head telling him that this was some sort of cruel joke, a way to lash out and hurt him without physically touching him. Deep in his heart he knew Rick would never do that to him that he would die before he would take part in anything like this but his heart is what got him into this whole mess to start with and he couldn't trust it.

Rick saw fear flash across Drew's face and he stepped forward grabbing his arms. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

 _'_ _It's been a year boy but I'm back now and it will be just like it was over there,' he heard the gruff voice say again. 'And remember just like over there if you try to tell anyone your little bitch gets it twice as bad.'_ "No," he whimpered as his body started to tremble.

Rick had seen PTSD in his time with the Army and he was very worried that Drew was in serious distress. "Andrew Alister listen to me. It's Rick. Focus on my voice babe and come back to me." He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a bit of clarity in Drew's eyes. "That's it. I've got you. I'm right here with you," he soothed.

"No," he jerked away. "You left me. I wasn't enough for you."

"That's not true. I had to go get my head straight. Drew I'm not the man I use to be! I'm missing part of my body and I wasn't sure how you would view me like this. I.." he looked down at his hands then back into Drew's eyes, "I know strength and power are important to you that being active is important and I just didn't know if I would still have a place in that."

Tears stung his eyes and every word was like a punch in the gut. Quickly squaring his shoulders and standing straighter he brought the 'solider' to the fore, it was how he dealt with things like this. "So you think I'm so shallow that I wouldn't love you anymore because you can't run an obstacle course?"

"No! I.."

"I get it," he interrupted. "I'm such a materialistic jerk that I couldn't possibly love someone without knowing they are a perfect physical specimen. I totally get it. I'm such a dick! I would have left me too." Tears brimming in his eyes he turned and started to open the door but Rick grabbed him before he could leave.

"That is not what I meant Drew! This is going so wrong. I came back to tell you that I love you and I want us to be together again!"

"You don't love me, hell apparently you don't even know me," he said dejectedly.

Rick was stunned when he saw the tears drip down his face, he'd only seen Drew like this once and that was when he saw him in Afghanistan. Drew was jumpy and skittish, almost timid but he'd said it was just the war starting to get to him. "Please tell me what's going on Drew."

"What's going on?" he roared indignantly.

Rick raised his hands in a placating manner, "Besides this conversation. I know you and I know something is seriously wrong. Please, talk to me."

He wanted to tell him, to fall into his arms where he always felt so safe but he knew he couldn't. He tried to be the person Rick needed when he got hurt but he failed. Just as he was about to say something the door slammed open and Landry appeared.

"Dr. Alister, Topher wants to know why you aren't working." She looked Rick up and down then back to Drew. "Should I tell him you're too busy banging your boyfriend to be a doctor," she snapped, arching her brow.

"Last I checked you were a Psychologist not Chief of Staff Dr. De La Cruz so you will keep your damn mouth shut!" he growled, "and you will NEVER look at him that way again. Do you understand?" He shoved past her out into the hallway. "Go home Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Warnings: There will be mentions of abuse, Non-Con, torture and loads of angst. This is a M/M slash fic. You don't like don't read. I bend time lines and characters to my will so be warned! While I am using the Characters we love the story line is my own. Having said that I do not own Night Shift, it's people or it's story line. In my fics I have to have one evil person who is in their lives so I have made Dr. Landry that person so be warned. Any mistakes are my own as I don't typically use a beta, I prefer to post updates quickly. Flashbacks will be in Italic.  
Personal Note: I love constructive criticism and suggestions and will do my best to keep things correct but be warned if you are just trying to insult me and my writing ability you will be ignored and deleted. I know I suck without anyone having to tell me. I just love these people and want to read and write more stories about them because I just can't get enough!

Chapter 2

Two days had passed since the disastrous meeting at the hospital and Rick was still trying to understand what had happened. He refused to leave town until he knew that Drew was ok so he went to visit his unit at the base. Most of them had returned to duty having healed from their injuries. He and only one other solider had suffered life changing injuries that would affect their military status and sadly three others lost their lives. Wilson still weighed the most on him having been like his little brother. When they had assigned PFCs Wilson and Camron to his unit in Afghanistan he was shocked at how young they were. Hell his unit was used to getting "greenies" fresh out of boot camp but he never remembered them being so naive and young. His SIC (Second In Command) Crofton told him that he'd just gotten use to the hells of war and it made them seem 'greener'. Wilson had been eager to get into battle and prove himself which meant either he or Crofton was saving his ass every damn day. Camron on the other hand had been much less eager to jump into the frey and actually thought before he ran out into the line of fire which was why he was surprised when Camron quickly became his problem child of the unit. Constant fighting, trying to buck the system and fight every order he was given.

"You keep stressing like that you're going to have a heart attack," Crofton laughed as he sat down beside his friend. "You look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

He smiled, "just thinking back to when we first got Wilson and Camron."

"Damn," he cringed and laughed. "Thought those two were gonna get us all killed for a while."

"Have you heard anything from Camron since we got back?"

"Yeah, since he wasn't hurt in the wreck they let him go home for a while. Thought maybe it was what he needed to calm down but not a week ago he was back to being just as jittery and weird as he was in the pit (what they called Afghanistan)."

"Ever find out why?" he asked, still worried about his former charge. He'd lost Wilson but he'd be damned if he was going to lose another kid.

Crofton shrugged, tense, "You know how it goes. There are rumors." Rick arched a brow at him and he straightened up in his seat. "He still won't talk about it but some of the others have heard rumors."

"About what?" Rick demanded.

"Colonel Affliction."

Ricks whole body tensed at the nickname. Rumors about what Colonel Mark Jefferies aka 'Colonel Affliction' had been swirling for years but the stories got worse after the war had started. He was a man who existed to hurt people and when he didn't have a prisoner to break he would turn on his own soldiers. He seemed to focus on the stronger ones that his domination and abuse would break down the most. The stories of what he and his men did to them were heart wrenching and rumored to be a major cause of suicide in people who served under him. Rumors were what they called the stories because no one wanted to believe that if they were true that he wouldn't have been caught and punished by now and no one wanted to believe that they were fighting for a military who would protect someone like that. "What now?"

"Camron and some other solider are supposedly being sent on Night Maneuvers tonight with one of the local Guard units by request of Colonel Affliction."

Rick's body went numb. "No," he whispered as he bolted out the door.

Drew pulled into the parking lot of the reserve center. For the first time in a while he was focused and ready to bury his mind in the routine of Night Maneuvers and glad to have something to focus on. "Hey Sanchez," he smiled smacking the other solider on the back. "How's it going?"

"Good man. Looks like the big dogs are still all excited about what you did at the promotion ceremony though. They want to see you," he handed him a note.

"Shit," he muttered before walking toward the main offices. When he arrived the secretary showed him in to the Commander's office. "Sir!" he snapped a salute.

"At ease Captain," Commander Simmons said reaching out to shake his hand. "I wanted to personally commend you on your actions and so did Colonel Jefferies.

Drew's blood ran cold as he turned to see his own personal demon standing five feet to his right. "Sir," he said tightly.

"Alister I was so impressed with what happened I wanted you to accompany my unit on tonight's maneuvers. I want to see you in action," he smiled.

"That's not necessary Sir. I didn't do anything any other solider wouldn't have done."

"Captain!" the Commander snapped feeling he had just insulted the Colonel. "You will NOT disrespect a superior that way!"

Drew snapped to attention, "Yes Sir! I'm sorry Sir!" This was not going to end well.

1:28 A.M.

Camron was frozen in fear, pressed so hard against the tree he was sure he was going to leave an imprint of his body in the trunk. He'd never seen anything so horrific not even in war. He could only watch in horror as Colonel Affliction and his men humiliated and tortured a young Captain named Alister. He'd heard all the rumors but nothing could have prepared him for seeing it firsthand.

5:45 A.M.

Rick was pacing back and forth as he and Crofton were waiting for Camron to return from maneuvers. Try as he might he could not find out where they had gone and he tried for hours until he was horse from yelling.

Camron walked to his apartment and nearly screamed when he saw two people standing on his dark porch managing to reign it in to an unmanly squeak instead. "Sirs'?" he breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you hurt Camron?" Rick grabbed the young soldier's arms looking him over. He had some bruises on his face and a black eye.

"I'm fine," he pushed past them and into the apartment leaving the door open for them to follow.

"What did he do to you?" he growled.

"Nothing," he meant to say it but it came out more of a strangled gasp.

"It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing!"

"I was just bait," he turned looking at his Captain. "They didn't want me. I was too easy to break." Tears fell unchecked as he continued, "this was just a warning to keep quiet about what I saw tonight."

"What did you see?" Crofton asked hoping they could help him deal with it, knowing it must have been bad. It took him an hour to tell them every gory detail of what happened that night not caring that he was sobbing by the end.

Rick wanted to throw up and then kill someone. "Camron do you know this man's name? It sounds like he's badly hurt and is going to need help."

"He was a Captain," he shook his head. "Alister."

Rick fell to his knees.

Drew barely managed to get from his jeep to his apartment collapsing to the floor just inside the door. He woke sometime later to see the sun starting to stream through his kitchen window. He tried to push himself to his feet only to collapse in pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his ribs hurt, his knee was throbbing so badly he could feel his heartbeat through it and his ass felt like it was shredded to pieces. The memories came flooding back and he couldn't control the sobs that painfully convulsed his body.

He dragged himself through the living room, down the hall and into the bathroom. Reaching into the shower he turned the hot water on as high as it would go and began stripping off his clothes taking inventory of his injuries. His left knee was swollen to twice its normal size. He was sure he had at least two broken ribs. His shoulders hurt from being tied up so tightly and held in awkward positions by his arms. There wasn't a place on his skin that didn't look bruised or busted in some way or another. It took all his effort to hoist himself up onto the side of the tub so he could try to stand but when his backside landed on the edge of the hard tub the pain caused him to bolt forward wrenching his knee and causing him to fall into the tub with a thud. The water burned his skin turning it bright red but he didn't care. All he could do was lay there and sob as the night played over and over in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Medical description of treatment following the assault. I tried not to be too graphic.

Warning: Medical description of treatment following the assault. I tried not to be too graphic.

Rick's hands were shaking so hard he dropped the key twice before he was able to get into the apartment. "Drew?" He looked down and saw blood on the carpet. He kicked into soldier mode knowing this was no time to break down and started checking the apartment. Stopping at the bathroom when he heard water running, "Drew?" He ran inside and yanked the shower curtain open. "Oh my God!" Drew was laying curled in the bottom of the tub shaking violently. Quickly turning the water off, he grabbed a bunch of towels and started drying him. "Drew stay with me! I'm going to get help."

"No!" he tried to yell but his voice was barley there. "Please, no."

Rick was so happy to hear him speak that he relented for a moment and nodded. "Ok, just stay with me. Talk to me."

"Ahh!" he cried out as Rick tried to set him up. "Can't. Please just go."

It hit him how truly weak Drew was when he tried to push him away and it broke his heart. Getting to his own feet he reached down and lifted the battered body into his arms with too much ease. He'd lost weight, too much weight since Rick had left. He cried out at the movement and Rick kissed his head, "Shh I've got you. Not going to let anything else happen to you baby." He stepped toward the bedroom and Drew began to struggle in his arms nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"No! No!"

"Ok Drew stop! Stop it before you hurt yourself even more!" he warned as he turned toward the living room. He carefully put him down on the couch before going to grab some sheets, blankets and pillows and quickly returning. Covering him with a sheet he sat next to him. "You need a doctor. I know you don't want to but you're hurt badly. I'm not going to let you die."

"No!" he cried out struggling to sit up. "Can't! Can't go through that Rick! Please!"

"Easy," he tried to sooth him. He understood how Drew felt but he also knew he needed medical attention soon. "What if help comes to you?" he tried to compromise.

He couldn't let anyone know what happened. It would spread like wildfire but it was better than going to a hospital with strangers so he nodded in agreement. He could hear Rick on the phone but was so lost in his own head he didn't understand what he was saying. How could this happen again? The first time he hadn't been prepared, didn't know how to fight but he started training hard so it would never happen again yet it did and not in some hostile place where nothing was safe or normal but his home, on American soil and he still couldn't fight them off. He panicked as he felt himself being lifted again.

Rick got off the phone with T.C who agreed to be discreet and quick in getting there. "He's on his way honey. Drew?" The trembling had increased so much that he could hear his teeth chattering and he knew he was going into shock. Carefully he maneuvered until Drew was laying across his lap, head resting on his shoulder. He folded a pillow and placed it between his legs to relieve the pressure on his knee and wrapped him in a soft blanket. "I've got you," he said over and over rocking him softly as he rubbed his back.

It took T.C. fifteen minutes to grab Toper and get to Drew's place. Not bothering to take time to knock they rushed inside and saw Rick on the couch holding a trembling, blanket covered body they assumed was Drew. He rushed to them grabbed his shoulder and turned him on his back. The quick movement caused Drew to clinch and grimace in pain. The doctors couldn't hide their shock at the site of him. "What the hell happened?" he demanded. "You said he was hurt but this is.." he couldn't find the words to finish.

Rick put his hand on Drew's chest to calm him. "I couldn't tell you on the phone. I was afraid you wouldn't come, you would just send an ambulance and he's suffering enough right now. If you can't help him here we will take him to the hospital but please, you have to try."

"I will always come when he needs me," T.C. growled. "He's my friend, my brother and I would never turn my back on him."

Topher put his hand on T.C. shoulder trying to stop the fight before it started knowing both men were too enraged at what happened to Drew to realize they were both just trying to protect him. "What happened to him Rick?"

"Colonel Affliction," he spat the name through clenched teeth. Topher dropped the bottle of Saline he'd just taken out of the kit.

 _T.C. was suddenly back in the desert in too hot air in a place he never wanted to be again. He was being held down by three men while a fourth was trying to undo the snaps and buckles on his fatigues._

 _"_ _What the hell is going on here?" He jerked in surprise at the new voice. "Let him go now!"_

 _"_ _Who's gonna make us? You?" one of the men laughed._

 _"_ _Yeah I am."_

 _Before T.C. could tell him to run, to go for help he landed hard on the ground. The voice belonged to a soldier who was currently beating the shit out of one of the men who'd been holding him captive. He watched in awe as the man knocked one of them cold. It didn't last though as the other man hit him in the temple with a butt of his gun knocking him to the ground. T.C ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he found Thad._

"T?" Topher knew the look in his friend's eyes. He was having a flashback. "Damn it T.C.! Snap out of it! We need you here!"

"I'm here," he shook it off and picked up some gauze and wet it with the saline. "Drew I'm going to clean the wounds now ok? I'm going to start right here," he soothed as he touched his head.

He tried to be still, to deal with the touching but he just couldn't. He could feel their hands on him, the punches, the kicks, the.. "NO!" he screamed trying to fight his way free.

"Hold him," Topher ordered as he stuck a syringe in his arm quickly pushing the plunger down. Almost instantly Drew stopped struggeling and his head lulled back against Ricks arm. "Lorazepam," he explained at the questioning look. "We can't sedate him because we don't know if he is bleeding internally but we can try to help him calm down a little." He leaned closer so that Drew could see him, "and you are going to have to try to relax Drew. Your blood pressure is outrageous right now and there is only so much we can do about that here. You have to help us help you."

He nodded knowing that Toph was right. "Trying."

They continued to work on him in silence and true to his word Drew endured the touches as much as he could. They cleaned and bandaged a few cuts on his head and face, the fingernail marks around both of his jaws where his mouth had been forced open then they moved lower to his chest and torso. They could see bruises in the shape of combat boots near his kidneys and on the left side of his ribs. T.C. wasn't surprised when he cringed as he touched his side. "Feels like a couple broken ribs buddy but I don't have an x-ray machine in Toph's car so I'm going to have to feel to be sure they aren't displaced. It's gonna hurt."

Drew nodded his consent and gripped Rick's hand tight as T.C. applied enough pressure to feel the ribs and make sure they weren't jutted out or in toward his lungs. "Ok, ok I'm done," T.C. soothed. "They don't feel like they are going to puncture you're lung but we are gonna have to tape them up." Topher stepped forward with some more supplies from their med kits and T started moving Drew to a sitting position before Rick could stop him.

Drew yelped falling back against Ricks legs and arching off of the couch in pain. Rick scooped him up and tried to stop him from flailing around. When the other two doctors realized why Drew had the reaction he had they jerked the blanket off of him and started touching and trying to examine him which made him fight harder.

"STOP!" Rick yelled needing to gain some control before he hurt himself worse, if that were even possible. Toph and T.C. both stepped back but Drew wasn't stopping. After a few more attempts at trying to restrain him without success Rick smacked him hard twice on the back of the upper thigh. "Andrew Brenden Alister (I have no idea what Drew's middle name is so if you do please tell me and I will fix it!) you will stop fighting them and let them take care of you! Three sets of wide eyes stared at him in silence but it worked. Drew instantly calmed and leaned into him blushing. He kissed his head softly placing his hand on his bare hip. "This, you, belong to me and only me and NO ONE will ever touch you again without my permission! Do you understand?" It wasn't something they did often, one dominating the other, but when one of them was being stupid or putting themselves in danger unnecessarily it was the only way to snap the other out of it. Hell who was he kidding sometimes it was just hot but right now it was necessary.

"Yes Sir." Drew's reply was soft and muffled against his chest but it was there just the same. He helped hold him in whatever position they needed to finish the treatment and exam. When they were done Topher gave him a pain shot feeling comfortable that there was no internal bleeding and soon Drew was asleep.

After cleaning up the mess and themselves T.C. and Topher sat down in the two living room chairs. "I can't believe this," Topher said still shocked by what he'd witnessed. "I've heard rumors, we all have but I never thought I would witness the aftermath."

T took a deep breath, "I've seen it first hand before."

"What?" both of the other men asked in unison?

"In Iraq when I first went over. Thad had told me to stay close to the unit but you know me. I've never been one to listen so I went exploring a bit. Next thing I know I was knocked cold and when I came too I was being held down by three men. I thought this," he motioned to Drew, "was what was going to happen to me but someone came to my rescue. This badass just waltzes in and tells them to let me go then starts cleaning house but you know they never play fair and with four on one it wasn't long before they had knocked him out."

"What happened?" Topher asked.

"I ran. I ran until I found Thad and his unit. He was so pissed at me," he laughed. "Told me to stay put or he'd shoot my ass himself and they took off to find this guy. I asked what happened when they got back but all he'd tell me is that the guy was messed up but would be ok. Didn't see the guy again for almost a year when I ran into him during a combat call. He was a combat medic and I was a field medic. We never spoke about it again and after Thad died and I got sent home I never thought I'd see him again. Imagine my surprise when he walks in to SAMH all cocky and sure of himself?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: wow I find myself making Rick a little more dominating right now and I kinda like it. Let me know what you think.

Rick stood stretching his back as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing when he heard T.C. began to stir. "Time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"It's only 1:30," he said as he handed him a cup of coffee. "Thank you for staying but you really should go home and get some real rest." Topher had left a couple hours earlier but T.C. insisted on staying to make sure Drew was going to be ok.

"No."

Rick couldn't help but feel a little relieved unsure of what to do if something happened. "Thanks," he smiled. "Hungry? I could fix you something."

"No coffees good for now, thanks. Has he been awake yet?"

"Not long," he worried. "Mostly from memories or nightmares then he's right back asleep."

"That's a good thing," he reassured. "His body needs rest right now to heal."

"How is this whole work thing going to play out?" He knew Drew didn't want anyone to find out but he wasn't sure how to stop that from happening.

T.C. bit his lip pondering the question. "He's off tonight but after that I'm not sure. He's going to have to go in for a CT anyway. We need to be sure there are no  
broken bones and I'm worried about how bruised his kidneys may be. His knee is a mess and I can't fix that here either."

Ricks heart sank hearing the list of things T.C. was concerned about. "Guess keeping this a secret is just a dream huh?" He felt so bad for Drew.

T.C. smiled and shook a finger at Rick. "Maybe not. I might have to call in a few more people but I might just have a plan."

"I don't know. I don't think he can deal with more people knowing," he worried.

"I won't do anything without talking to him first but we are going to have to do something."

"About what?" Drew's voice was gravely and weak.

Rick went and got a bottle of water and helped him take a sip. "We were talking about what to do about your work."

He cringed, "Hadn't even thought about that."

"I think you've had a few other things to deal with," T.C. shook his head. "I have a plan but you will have to work with me on a few things." T told him his idea and Drew was less than thrilled with it but he had to admit it would probably work. "We have to do it tonight though or no one is going to buy it."

Drew curled in on himself not wanting to face any of this. He felt Rick's hand on his back. "Stay with me?"

"Never leaving you again," he promised.

He glared at T.C. from where his head was resting on Rick's leg. "Fine but they don't get to know everything and I get to get dressed and look like a normal person before they get here," he growled.

"Done!" T.C. said grabbing his phone and putting his plan into action.

Two hours later Drew was dressed in sweats and a T shirt trying his best to sit on the couch with no success. "DAMN IT!" he cursed throwing a wooden figurine from the coffee table across the room. T.C. ducked just in time for it to smash into the wall and not his head.

Rick came out of the bedroom and sat a bag by the couch before giving Drew a stern look. "Why won't you just ask for help?"

"Because I don't need help! I need this to not be happening! I need for my ass not to feel like it's had a baseball bat shoved up it!" he yelled trying again to find a position that he could tolerate. "Damn it no!" he growled when Rick sat down and pulled him into his lap. "They will know!"

"Know what? That I love you and I'm worried about you? That I'm over protective when it comes to you?"

He struggled to sit up again only to be flipped on to his back, leg pulled to the side and given three sharp smacks to his ass. "Owe!" he huffed indignantly, the thin pants giving him no protection from Rick's hard hand. He heard T.C. snickering and threw a pillow at him angrily managing to hurt his ribs in the process. "Fuck!"

"Enough," Rick warned. "I love you, they know that, they won't think anything other then what we tell them."

"But," he started to protest stopping when Rick leaned down and whispered something in his ear. "Yes Sir," he said softly once again leaning into Rick.

T.C. was about to ask what Rick's secret to making him submissive so quickly was when there was a knock at the door. "Show time," he smiled as he let the two women in.

"Oh my God Drew, honey are you ok?" Krista fussed over him, worried.

"Why did you two idiots not go straight to the hospital?" Jordan demanded. "Look at him!"

"My fault," Drew said trying not to cringe away from their touch. "Wouldn't go until he found Rick for me. We had a fight and after this happened I couldn't go anywhere without talking it out first. T didn't like it but I refused to go."

"He's still refusing," T.C. offered, all a part of his plan. "That's why I called you two. Figured if three doctors told him his stubborn ass needed to go then he'd have to listen."

Jordan sighed and went over to Drew. "What happened?"

He shrugged, "maneuver went wrong and one of the guys from my unit got into it with one of the guys from another unit. It escalated so quickly," he paused, gripping Rick's shirt in his hand when he felt Jordan lifting his shirt to look at his ribs; which they had unbandaged so they wouldn't know he'd been treated already.

"It seems the other unit knew about Drew and his MMA history so they decided to take him out first," Rick jumped in. "All of them jumped him at the same time. The Commander took his sweet ass time breaking it up thinking they could just fight it out."

"When the dust settled this was what was left," T finished. "They tried to make him see a medic but he refused and called me to come get him. I tried to take him to the hospital but he threatened to jump out of the car if I didn't find Rick for him."

Krista kissed him softly on the shoulder before resting her head there. "It's sweet that the two of you got your heads out of your asses and decided to talk things out instead of running away from each other. I'm so happy that you are back together and all but I will kick your ass myself if you don't get to the hospital so we can see how bad these injuries are." The sweetness in her voice would have made them all laugh at her threat were it not for the look on her face.

"Agreed," Jordan said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine but I want to wait just a little longer," he sighed.

"What?!" Krista snapped.

Jordan did laugh this time as she sat down next to them lifting Drew's pant leg to get a look at his knee. "I think he means he wants to wait for the night shift to start."

Kenny had just got his station set up for shift and was talking to Ragosa when he heard the doors slide open. "What the hell?" he yelled when he saw T.C. and Rick practically carrying Drew into the ER. "What happened" he demanded as he helped them in to an exam room. Topher had gotten the room prepared for Drew having been made aware of T.C.'s plan and was waiting for them.

"Fight," Drew ground out through clinched teeth as they got him on a gurney. There were too many hands touching him and he was starting to panic. Trying to take a deep, calming breath was a huge mistake as his now exposed ribs protested vehemently causing him to let loose with a stream of curse words.

"Wow," Kenny laughed. "Didn't know you knew that many words."

"Ha Ha," he glared at him.

"Ok, way too many people in this room," Topher told them. "T with me, Jorden you handle the front desk, Ragosa set up a CT and X Ray, Krista start the paper work and get him signed in, Paul, Kenny help Jordan. Rick, you can stay if he promises to listen and behave."

"That would be a first," T.C. teased.

"Bitch," Drew scowled at him.

"Punk," T.C. laughed.

Topher sighed, it was going to be a long night but at least some things were back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott watched as Drew fidgeted in the hospital bed fussing with the covers unable to get comfortable. "I have the results of the tests back and it looks like you had one hell of a night."

"You could say that," he murmured picking at the sheet.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it because you're a doctor and no matter how I say it you're going to know the truth. Aside from the numerous cuts and bruises you have two fractured ribs and your knee is dislocated. The tendons are torn as well as the meniscus; I'm hopeful that will heal without surgery and there is a hair line fracture to your pelvis."

Rick squeezed Drew's hand feeling sick to his stomach. "Oh God."

"What has me most worried though is the bruising to your kidneys, especially the right one. It's swelling and I'm afraid that if it gets any worse it could cause some permeant damage."

Drew didn't react to anything he'd just been told. Hell he had known before any tests were ever done that it was bad. He was pulled from his thoughts when Rick spoke to Scott. "What do we do? What's the next step?"

"We will monitor his kidney functions, relocate and get a brace for that knee which won't be easy with a fractured pelvis and bind his ribs. Lots of rest and constant monitoring for now." He started writing orders in his chart. "I know you say this was just a bunch of guys over reacting during a tense situation but I think you should file assault charges."

"No! It was just.."

"An accident," he asked looking up at Drew? "Never seen an accident like this. I've seen my share of assaults but never an accident."

"I said it was an accident," he reiterated.

Scott sighed, "I know you aren't my biggest fan, none of you are but you are my patient and we have doctor patient confidentiality. If you need to talk my door is always open."

"T..thanks," he hadn't expected that.

"I'll be back with some supplies and we will get started."

Rick leaned over and kissed him softly. "I knew you were hurt babe but I had no idea how serious it really was the pain must be unbearable."

He shrugged, "could be worse."

Before he could respond Scott came back in with Kenny and another nurse. "Ok I'm going to give you something for pain then we will reduce the dislocation and get you in a brace."

"No, I don't want any medication."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Scott argued. "With your other injuries it will be excruciating."

"No."

"Drew man come on," Kenny tried. "You don't have to be the tough guy right now. Let us help you."

"I said no!"

Scott held up his hands, "Fine if that's how you want it. Mary I need you to hold Drew's leg up at the thigh Kenny I want you on the bed holding his hips so I put as little pressure on his pelvis as possible."

Rick watched as Kenny got on the gurney with his knees pretty much straddling Drew and Scott climbed on behind him standing while the female nurse stood on the floor with her arms around Drew's thigh. When Scott started pulling on his leg Kenny leaned forward to keep pressure on his hips and Drew lost it trying to get free which made them all just hold tighter.

Topher and T.C. heard yelling and ran into the room. "What the hell is going on here?" Topher demanded as he watched Kenny and Scott climb down.

Drew was hyperventilating and still fighting though no one was there anymore. Rick was trying to calm him down and get him to focus, T.C. rushed to help. Scott looked at Topher, "He refused pain meds but his knee had to be put back in place. It would have been worse if we had stopped and had to start over again."

He took the brace from Scott's hand, "We got it from here."

"Fine," Scott threw up his hands and stormed out.

Kenny watched as Rick and T.C. tried to sooth Drew like a spooked horse. "He should have took the meds instead of being so damn stubborn."

"He's always doing something stupid," Landry said she and another man stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here?" T.C. sighed.

"One of our own had the crap beat out of him and the Hospital Administration wants answers so they sent myself and my new assistant Matt," she said walking up to Drew. "So what now? Another bout of trying to prove what a man you are? Piss someone's boyfriend off again?" She kept pushing knowing she was here on hospital orders and Topher and T.C. couldn't stop them from being there. "Come on Dr. Alister don't keep us all in suspense! What happened?"

"What the hell is your problem Landry?" T.C. snapped

"My problem is people like the two of you! You think you can get away with anything, to hell with the consequences!"

"Landry, out!" Topher ordered.

"You can't make me. I'm here on orders from someone higher on the food chain then you."

"He's not well right now and as his doctor I am telling you to leave or I will have you escorted out."

She looked at Matt and rolled her eyes. "You want me out of here then tell me what happened."

Rick told her the same story they had told everyone else trying to placate her so he could focus on his boyfriend.

"Aww poor Drew," she said mockingly patting him on the leg causing him to tense and grimace from the pain that shot threw his knee.

"What he's not in enough pain already?" T snapped and shoved her hand away.

"He deserves worse from what I hear," Matt said under his breath since Landry seemed to be getting away with saying anything.

Rick was on him in a fury of punches before anyone even saw him move. Matt's comment was the last straw. He couldn't take anymore and he snapped. T.C. and Topher tried to pull them apart only to end up getting punched and knocked down in the process as Landry called security.

"Rick!" Drew yelled as he struggled to his feet. "Stop it, please!" He managed to get close enough to grab Rick's arm before he fell to the floor. "Rick!"

Snapping out of his haze he managed to catch Drew's upper body before his head slammed down on the tile. Security came rushing in and pinned Rick to the ground.

Krista stood for what seemed like the hundredth time and replaced the covers Drew had kicked off before falling back into the chair. It had been hours since the night shift ended. Rick had been taken to jail, Landry and Matt had been put on suspension and Drew had been strapped down to a hospital bed and heavily sedated.

"T called and they are on their way back," Jordan said as she handed Krista a cup of coffee before sitting hers down and picking up the blanket up off the floor and put it back over her friend only to see the pillow under his head hit the floor. "Ok I know he's sedated but I swear he's doing this on purpose," she carefully lifted his head and put the pillow back under it.

"I don't understand why he has to stay restrained. He's asleep what could happen?" Krista asked hating to see her best friend like that.

"He was out of control when they took Rick and he was hurting himself trying to fight everyone," she reminded her as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I know but he's so sweet and it breaks my heart to see him hurting like this."

"You two have become close," she said more then asked.

"He's like my annoying big brother."

"You mean after that awkward you really wanted to bang him phase?" she teased.

Krista blushed all the way to the tips of her ears. "I didn't know he was taken and besides you have to admit he's hot."

Jordan laughed, "Yeah he is but don't you ever tell him I said that," she warned.

They both went to him as he started to struggle against the restraints. "Shh, it's ok Drew," Krista said as she held took his hand.

"Don't struggle," Jordan told him as she took his other hand. "We've got you."

"Rick?" he tried to ask but his throat was to dry.

"He's ok," Jordan said pouring a cup of water and holding a straw to his mouth.

He took a drink to clear his throat but the cold water felt so good that he took several big gulps before she pulled it away. "Need to go help him," he said trying to get up yanking his hands in an attempt to break the restraints.

"He will be here soon," Krista tried to calm him. "He would be upset if he knew you were doing this."

He jerked his right hand back hard nearly slipping the leather restraint and causing the sheet to fall lower on his body. He realized suddenly that his clothes were gone. "It was a security precaution," Jordan explained. "Scott said if you did manage to break free looking for clothes would at least slow you down long enough for us to try and stop you."

Before he could tell Jordan what he thought of Scott's idea the door swung open and TC and Rick walked in. Drew reached toward him but the restraint stopped him short. "What is this?" Rick asked Jordan accusingly.

"It's nothing," Drew intervened. "Are you ok? What did they do? Is he pressing charges?" The others left the room to give them some time to talk.

"I'm fine and as of right now no charges have been filed."

"What if he does though? It's my fault. I should have never agreed to come here. None of this would have ever happened if I had just kept my damn mouth shut."

Rick forced Drew to look at him. "It is not your fault Drew, none of it. You didn't cause this, you didn't let it happen and didn't make me snap and beat the shit out of that little," he stopped and took a breath. "He deserved every punch and I don't regret a second of it."

He reached up to touch his face but couldn't so he settled for pressing his face harder into Rick's hand. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I pushed you away after you were hurt. I got to clingy and I made you feel like I didn't love you, that you weren't good enough. I didn't mean to, all I wanted to do was love you but instead I hurt you and made you feel like you had to leave. I made you feel like you weren't good enough for me. I swear I didn't mean too. I never meant to hurt you, please believe that." He was sobbing by the time he finished squeezing his eyes closed because he couldn't turn away.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, dumb founded. He unstrapped Drew's hands, laid down beside him pulling him into his arms. "I had no idea that was what you thought honey. None of it is true besides the fact that you love me. I didn't leave because of you, I left because of me. I felt like you were just staying because you felt responsible for me because you couldn't save my leg." Drew was clinging to him like a life line so he pulled him closer lifting his chin so that he was looking in to his wet, blue eyes. "When you kissed me in front of everyone I was so happy. It was what I always dreamed we would be able to do just not the way I had hoped it would happen. After I was released and had so much alone time I kept replaying it over and over in my head and each time it changed a bit. I was convinced that you only did it because I made you feel guilty for not coming out. I felt like I forced you to show people how you felt about me and the guilt became over whelming. I had to go clear my head. You did everything right Drew I just needed to prove to myself that I could still be the man I needed to be." He leaned in and kissed him softly. "You know what I learned?"

Drew shook his head, "What?"

"I learned that I have to most amazing man I could ever have. Someone who loved me more than anyone ever has. Someone who was willing to stand by my side no matter what happened and would be there to pick up the pieces when I fell apart. I had a boyfriend that loved me even when I didn't love myself. If I had all of that then having to keep it a secret was a small price to pay to be with a man I love."

"You still love me?" he asked softly. "Even knowing that I've been used like this? How could you ever touch me again and not feel dirty?"

He shook his head unable to keep the tears slipping from his eyes. "I love you Andrew Alister and nothing will ever change that. I love touching you and I sure as hell want you. The only thing stopping me from taking you right now is that you're hurt."

He let the words sink in for a moment before kissing Rick frantically. He needed to feel a good touch to have a good memory again. He knew he was fumbling and uncoordinated but he allowed his hands to move over Rick's body. He tried to roll on top of him but the restraints around his ankles wouldn't allow it.

Rick pressed Drew back against the mattress placing tender kisses along his jaw, down his neck and over his collar bone before slipping his hand carefully under the sheet. He was surprised when he came in contact with bare flesh.

Drew bit back a moan when he felt Rick's hand trailing over his stomach and he willed himself to stay calm. He wanted this, no he needed this badly and he didn't want to do anything to make him stop.

Rick was still cradling a sleeping, sated and very naked Drew tight against him. It wasn't exactly what he had hoped would happen when he came back to see him but it was a lot more then he expect after what happened for a long time. It had been a mess of hands and kisses and trying not to hurt him while giving him what he needed at the same time. His clothes felt uncomfortable and he had an ache that would take a while to go away but the look of love and trust on Drew's face was worth it all.

He looked up when the door opened. "Captain Lincoln?" a woman dressed in a business suit with her hair pulled back asked as she walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick carefully slipped out from under Drew making sure he didn't wake before rushing to the woman and lifting her into a hug. "Lynn! It's so good to see you."

She giggled as he held her in his arms like a rag doll, her feet dangling in the air. "Geeze you'd think you missed me or something," she teased hugging him back just as hard for a while. "Ok, put me down you oaf I'm getting air sick."

"Sorry," he laughed sitting her back on her feet. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I just didn't know who else to call."

It hurt her to hear the sadness and uncertainty in his voice. "I would have come here just to kick your ass if you had called someone else! I'll always be here for you." She leaned in to hug him again when she saw the man laying asleep in the bed and gasped. "You told me it was bad but I never even imagined it was this bad."

He was about to speak when there was a light knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Kenny asked peeking in the door.

"Of course," Rick smiled and shook his hand.

"How's he doing?" He noticed the bruises where getting darker.

"He's finally resting but it's been rough. He's still refusing pain meds even though the pain is getting worse."

Kenny shook his head. He didn't understand why Drew was punishing himself like this. He turned to Rick, "I'm here to sit with him while you go down and get something to eat."

"Thanks but I can't leave him."

Kenny held up his hand to stop him. "I'm here under orders from Jordan. She said you are to go downstairs and get some food even if you just bring it up here to eat it. Trust me when I say that you don't want me to tell you how she said she would feed you if you refused," he cringed at the visual he'd been given.

Lynn laughed, "I don't know who Jordan is but I like her already!"

Rick glared at her, "you hush." He looked at Drew and pondered what he should do. "Promise me you will call if.."

"I promise," Kenny cut him off practically pushing him out the door. "I won't leave until you get back."

He didn't have a chance to protest as the nurse shut the door on him. Lynn laughed, "Glad to see you have people looking out for you."

He smiled as they made their way to the cafeteria. "Drew has amazing friends." She took his hand and pulled him toward the entry doors instead of the cafeteria. "Lynn I don't want to leave ok? I'm not even comfortable being this far away from him."

"I know and we aren't leaving. I just want to talk to you for a minute," she promised tugging him along. Once outside she sat down on a nearby bench pulling him down with her. "So how are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"Bullshit. You think you have everyone fooled but you don't, especially not me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"So the fact that your boyfriend is laying in there fighting for his life, beaten to a pulp isn't bothering you at all. In fact you are so 'fine' that you preceded to beat the living daylights out of some jackass, yes I know he deserved it' to the point you got arrested? You are so 'fine' in fact that you can't stop shaking right?"

He looked down at his hands like they betrayed him. "He's mine again and I will keep him safe."

"I believe you but who's keeping you safe?"

"He is. He always has," he said without hesitation. "He's the reason I'm alive today. I wanted to die instead of having my leg amputated but he refused to let me give up."

Tears filled her eyes at how close she came to losing him. "I'll be in his debt forever for that." She put her small hand over his larger one. "I know your Ranger all the way and you Army guys like to pretend that emotion is something that can't really get to you but you stuff that crap with me little brother. I don't care if you're an Army Ranger or a freaking Care Bear you can't hide your pain from me."

He shook his head. "I can't Lynn."

"Why? Do you think it makes it better if you don't admit how upset you are about what happened? Look I get that you wouldn't walk in there in front of him and start screaming about how much you hate the bastard that beat him like that but I can see how much it hurts."

He hadn't told her everything just the story they had told everyone else so she didn't know how right she really was about his heartbreak. "I should have been there. I should have been there to protect him."

"He was on maneuvers there is no way you could have gone with him. Next."

"He was upset with me for leaving. There were so many miscommunications between us that he thought I hated him."

She nodded, "and you felt like he wanted to keep you locked away like a dirty little secret. Sounds like there were misunderstandings on both sides and again even if things had been perfect it still wouldn't have stopped him from going on night maneuvers. Next."

"If I had just made him stay with me that night," he tried.

She laughed, "Something tells me that Drew is just as big a stubborn jackass as you are so that won't fly either besides I don't see him disobeying orders just to stay home and watch movies with you. Next."

"You really are annoying you know that?"

"Yes," she smiled like he'd complimented her. "Next." When he didn't respond she shook her head. "Don't have anything else do you? No matter how hard you try you can't make this your fault Rick any more then Drew could ever make it his fault. What happened was stupid and horrible and I can't believe we live in a world where people are that mean and heartless but they are." She gripped his chin forcing him to meet her eyes. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

He halfheartedly tried to pull away as tears brimmed in his eyes but she wasn't having any of it and pulled him into a tight hug. "Why?" he sobbed against her shoulder. "Why him?"

She rocked him and rubbed the back of his head like she did when he was little and scrapped his knee or had a nightmare about the monster under his bed. She didn't let him go for a while even after he'd stopped crying wanting to protect him from the world even though he'd seen some of the worst the world had to offer. Finally she relented knowing he wanted to get back upstairs. "You better not have got snot on my jacket," she teased.

He laughed against her shoulder pretending to wipe his nose on her before he sat up. "Oh sorry about that."

"Jerk," she smiled shoving his head. "As interested as I am to see how this Jordan person intends to force feed you we should probably get you something to eat."

"I need to get back to Drew. I've been gone too long," he shook his head as they stood.

"Then we will get the food to go." He signed in defeat and followed her back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Drew slowly woke up and reached over for Rick and found the bed empty. He knew what happened would change things but waking up alone after what happened that morning still hurt like hell. He pushed himself to a sitting position, swung his legs over the side of the bed and pressed the nurse's button and within seconds a young redhead appeared in his room. "How can I help you Dr. Alister?"

"I need some scrubs, a pair of crutches, towels, a wash cloth and stuff to get a shower with."

"I don't think you're suppose too be up yet."

"Listen Sara," he read from her badge, "I'm doing this one way or another so you can either go get the stuff I asked for or you can explain to your supervisor why your patient was walking naked down the hall to get hygiene supplies."

"I will be right back," she quickly went to get what he'd asked for.

He managed to make it as far as the bathroom, wrapped in a sheet by the time she returned. He took the supplies and shooed her away. Taking a shower wasn't the easiest task he'd ever preformed and cleaning the wounds from the assault was even worse. He knew what to do hell he was a doctor but it was still so raw and sore. At least the pain gave him something to hold on to. Once that part was done he continued cleaning and taking inventory of his body and how it was feeling. By the time he was finished he was exhausted and had to sit down on the toilet a second to rest. He did it. He was taking care of himself again and that meant he would survive. He slipped the scrub pants on and fastened the knee brace back in place before hoisting himself back to his feet. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he clung to the safety bar for a second trying to will it away. Thank God he was close to the toilet or he would have had to shower again as he emptied the contents of his stomach which was mostly water. After quickly brushing his teeth he headed back toward the bed. The crutches hurt his ribs like crazy but he could deal with it. The bed seemed to keep getting farther and farther away. Just when he was sure he wouldn't be able to make it the door swung open and Kenny came in.

"Drew! What the hell are you doing?"

"Cleaning up," he shrugged finally making it to sit on the side of the bed. He was sweating like he'd ran 50 miles instead of walking five feet.

"I'm sorry man I promised Rick I wouldn't leave but I got paged and.."

"Its fine," he waved him off. "No big deal. You should go on downstairs your shift is about to start. I'm fine."

"But," he protested feeling horrible.

"Go," he pointed at the door just as it opened revealing some brunette woman in a business suit with her arms full of food. He didn't know her but something looked familiar about her. "Can I help you?"

"No," she said as she sat all her things down. "I mean I'm with Rick."

He nodded, "Sorry he's not here. Maybe you should try his old apartment or the barracks?"

"What?" she was so confused. "No, Rick is here he just,"

"He was but he left," he said with a forced smile. "Not sure if he will be back."

Rick nearly bumped into Kenny as he stepped out of the restroom. "Kenny? What's wrong? Is Drew ok?"

"Rick man I'm sorry. I got paged and when I got back Drew was up and showered moving around. I swear I wasn't gone for thirty minutes," he explained to Rick's rapidly disappearing back.

Drew looked up when Rick ran into the room. "Ah there he is," he nodded to the strange woman. "She's looking for you," he told Rick.

"No I wasn't," she shook her head

"Um, yes you were," Drew was perplexed.

"No I wasn't," she looked at Rick for help.

"Well," Drew kept the smile plastered on his face, "this is just as confusing as hell but if you'll excuse me I'm really sort of tired and now that Rick is here, even though apparently you weren't looking for him, you two can go talk somewhere now." What the fuck did I just say he wondered to himself?

"Lynn can you give us a second," Rick asked.

"Sure," she smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Rick rushed to Drew and hugged him. He could feel how stiff the hug he got in return was. "You weren't supposed to wake up alone. Kenny promised me he'd stay with you until I got back."

"It's ok," he shrugged. "Needed to get off my ass anyway."

"No it's not ok. I never meant for you to wake up before I got back and I sure as hell never meant for you to wake up alone. I would never do that Drew especially not after this morning."

He had to swallow past the bile rising in his throat. "It's no big deal Rick, honest. I'm the one who pushed to do that. I didn't really leave you much of a choice. It couldn't have been a good experience but thank you for" not running away in disgust, he wanted to say, "letting me um. You know I really am pretty tired and you have a guest so."

"Shut up you idiot! Being with you could never be disgusting in any way and I didn't leave because of it! Jordan demanded I go down and get something to eat or she was going to force feed me. Kenny came by and promised he would stay until I got back upstairs. I should have stayed," he pulled him into his arms and kissed him. "I shouldn't have gone but I was supposed to be back before you woke up."

"He didn't stay," he shook his head, vision blurry with unshed tears.

He held him tight placing kisses on his head. "Next time I will just tell Jordan to bite me and stay right here."

"Not a good idea. She means it when she says that and it's not pretty," he cringed at the memory. Rick arched his brow in question. "When you left I didn't really take care of myself like I should. She was worried and kept telling me to eat or she would make me. She's a tiny little thing so I just laughed it off but one night she cornered me and she was armed with a turkey baster."

Rick laughed, "So she was going to shoot it down your throat?"

"No," he shook his head "She has no intentions of putting it in your mouth."

"I brought food," he said quickly, pointing to the table where Lynn had stacked it all.

Lynn had been standing in the hall for a good twenty minutes when she decided she'd waited long enough. She covered her eyes with one hand and pushed the door open with the other. "Ok whatever is exposed or being touched put it away or cover it up because I'm coming in. I look like an idiot standing out there."

Drew cringed, the confusing woman was back and his head already hurt.

"You look like an idiot standing in here too," Rick joked.

She reached for a snack cake off the table and threw it at his head, still keeping her hand over her eyes. "Ah HAH!" she said triumphantly as she heard the squishy cake connect with flesh.

"Rick," Drew asked calmly as he picked the sticky pieces of cake off of his face. "Why did your crazy friend just hit me with a Ding Dong?"

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" she squeaked as Rick convulsed with laughter. "And I'm not crazy I swear!" Drew shot her a 'the hell you say' look as he continued to pick the sticky pieces of chocolate and cream off of himself.

Rick stood and wet a cloth. "Here let me help." He wiped Drew's face clean all but one spot near his bottom lip. "Oops missed some," he leaned in and licked it off before settling in to a long, deep kiss. When they reluctantly parted for much needed air he made the introductions. "Drew Alister this is my big sister Lynn Lincoln. Lynn this is my partner Drew."

"Sister?" He'd met Rick's younger sister and an older brother butt Lynn was the one who lived farthest away and even though Rick was the closest with her they hadn't had a chance to meet before.

Lynn walked up to him and pulled him in to a hug kissing the top of his head. "It's great to finally meet you. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"Rick's told me a lot about you," he smiled.

"I'm sorry to just spring her visit on you but when I got arrested I couldn't think of anyone else to call in case he decides to press charges," he explained.

Drew nodded remembering that Lynn was a very prominent attorney in Washington. "Thanks for coming so quickly." He looked at Rick, "so he decided to press charges after all?"

"No, I haven't heard anything out of anyone but I wanted her opinion on some stuff including Landry and her attacks on your character."

"While I'm at it I say you let me throw whoever did this to you in jail."

"No," Drew instantly tensed and started to panic. "It was just an accident."

She stopped pushing but she could tell something else was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Everyone looked up when Jordan and T.C. walked in. "Glad to see there is food here," she smiled at Rick before pulling the turkey baster from behind her back. Drew grabbed a power bar and started picking at it instantly.

"I have no idea who you are but you have to tell me all about yourself," Lynn smiled at Jordan.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed trying to read a book but he couldn't seem to focus. Lynn had decided to stick around for a while so she was staying in their apartment. He was so happy that she and Drew seemed to hit it off so well. It had been four day's since Drew's admission to the hospital, five days since the attack and Drew still wasn't sleeping more than thirty minutes at a time between the flashbacks and the pain. He thought Drew was napping now but the more he looked at his back he could see his muscles clenching and his breaths were shallow and hitching. Putting his book down he walked to the other side of the bed. Drew's face was clinched and red and he was covered in sweat.

He got a cloth, wet it in cold water and wiped his face and neck. "Where?"

"Back."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. It will pass."

He sighed pressing a kiss to his temple. "Why are you afraid of the pain meds?"

"I'm not afraid of them," he explained.

"Then why are you refusing them?" he didn't understand. "It's like you think taking them makes you weak. Like you're torturing yourself for," he stopped midsentence realizing that was exactly what he was doing.

Drew shrunk back against the pillows as he watched the anger wash over Rick. Tears were falling down his face unchecked as he grabbed him by the arms and nearly lifted him off the bed. "I have too," he pleaded.

"Have too?" he growled, so pissed he was physically shaking. "Why Andrew? What fucked up version of your father's bullshit has you convinced that you have to pay for what happened to you?"

"You don't understand."

"You're damn right I don't!" he yelled pushing him hard against the bed. He'd heard stories about Drew's childhood from his sister Candy. Their father was a high ranking, hard assed Colonel who ran his household like he ran his command. You towed the line or you paid the price. He didn't punish his children unjustly but his punishments were far too extreme for the crime especially when it came to Drew. Colonel Alister would never openly admit that he lashed out at his only son because he was gay but the rest of the family knew it. It got so out of control that Drew started getting punished for things his sisters did and worst of all he still did everything he could to try and impress his father and make him love him.

About a year after things between Rick and Drew got serious Drew got hurt on a classified mission and was sent home to recover. Rick was state side but stationed two states away so Drew went home to his mom and sisters to recover. He hadn't been prepared for the phone call he got that night.

 _"_ _Captain Lincoln here."_

 _"_ _Rick?"_

 _"_ _Candy?" he could tell she was crying. "Is Drew alright?"_

 _"_ _Dad's here," she sniffled. "It's bad."_

 _He heard Drew scream in pain in the background. "What's happening?" he demanded feeling helpless._

 _"_ _Dad came home to talk to Drew," she hiccupped. "He told him he needed to be tough if he wanted to play solider not come home to be coddled by his mommy." Drew's cries of pain ripped through the air again. "He's always done this. Always made Drew's pain worse and made him take it. He said it was to toughen him up, to make him a better solider. He told him if he was weak enough to get hurt then a good solider would take the punishment like a man but this time is so much worse! Drew usually punishes himself for being weak to try to gain dad's respect but this time," Drew screamed again and she sobbed into the phone._

"I will not let you destroy yourself because that's what your bastard of a father thinks you have to do to prove you're a man!"

Drew crumbled. Between the stress, the assault and the pain he just crumbled laying in a sobbing heap on the bed. He didn't realize Rick had moved or gathered him into his arms until his head was tucked against to his shoulder.

"This stops now," Rick warned angrily. "I take total control over your care from here on out. Am I clear?" He felt him nod but that wasn't enough. "Say it Drew!"

"Y..yes," he hiccupped.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Rick snapped.

Scott walked in instantly feeling the tension in the air. "Is everything ok?"

"No it's not," Rick answered. "Andrew has something he needs to tell you." Drew cringed at being called Andrew and he knew how angry Rick was with the way he was saying it.

"Drew?" Scott asked.

"Back is killing me and I haven't urinated since yesterday," he admitted.

Scott frowned about to tear into him for not telling him sooner but didn't. Drew sounded like a freighted little boy instead of the solider he knew. "Let's get that shirt off and get you on your stomach." When Drew's back was exposed Scott pressed the call button beside the bed.

"Can we help you sir?" the nurse's voice came through the speaker.

"This is Dr. Clemmens. I need a portable ultra sound and a Foley STAT and page the Nephrologist on call please." He turned Drew so that he was on his side and applied pressure to his lower abdomen causing him to moan and curl up.

"What's happening?" Rick asked.

"Right now his bladder is so full it's about to rupture but I need to run some tests before I will know more." He put his hand on Drew's arm. "This will be easier if I sedate you."

Drew looked up at Rick who answered for him. "Do it."

"Rick?" Krista said pulling him into a hug. He called and told her that something was wrong with Drew and they were running test so she rushed to them as quick as she could. "Any news?"

"No they made me step out so they could work."

It seemed like they had been waiting for hours. "What's taking so long?"

Lynn, who had arrived shortly after Krista, put her arm around his shoulders. "He's in good hands honey. I'm sure they will tell us something as soon as they can."

Scott stepped into the hall. "We are going to take him to surgery soon. His left kidney is bleeding heavily and there is a blockage in the ureter so he's not able to empty his bladder even with the Foley in place."

"You can fix it though right?" Lynn asked.

"We can stop the bleeding and fix the blockage but he's lost a lot of blood and his vitals are not stable." He put a hand on Rick's shoulder, "We will do everything we can."

"I'm scrubbing in," Krista informed them. "I won't leave his side Rick I promise."

They wheeled drew out of the room stopping to give Rick a moment with him even though he was sedated. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you Drew," he whispered. "Come back to me, please."

It had been two hours since they had taken him into the OR. A lot of their friends and most of both of their units had crowded into the waiting area waiting for word on Drew. Rick was pacing constantly back in forth so much that Kenny was pretty sure there was going to be a grove in the floor. His phone ringing broke through the tension in the area. "Captain Lincoln. Yeah we need to talk," he said into the phone before stepping outside for some privacy.

"Thanks for calling me back Fay."

When Drew's mom heard Rick's voice she got cold chills. "What's wrong with him? Is my baby ok?"

"He was in an accident and there is some damage to his kidney. He's in surgery now but I don't know anything else yet."

"We will get the first flight out."

"Don't bring him here Fay, not now. I know Drew would want to see you, Candy and Cara but I can't promise I'd be able to control my anger around him right now."

"Glen didn't cause his accident. He's Drew's father and I can't keep him from coming to his son."

"I sorry I even called to tell you," he gritted before hanging up on her. "DAMN IT!" he screamed throwing his phone against the side of the building shattering it in to pieces. He then preceded to punch the offending wall until his fist was throbbing and bloody. A woman and her daughter that had been walking past ran quickly in the opposite direction.

Scott pulled of his bloody gown and gloves tossing them into the bio hazard bin. It had taken three surgeons almost four hours but they had managed to pull Drew through. As he approached Rick he was stunned by the amount of people waiting outside the OR. "The surgery was a success. Drew will make a full recovery."

Relief flooded him and he would have hit his knees were it not for the quick reactions of T.C. and Kenny. He shook Scott's hand. "Thank you."

Topher squeezed Rick's shoulder in support. "Why don't we find you somewhere to stretch out while he's in recovery?"

"Actually," Scott cut in, "I thought he might like to sit with Drew in recovery."

"I can do that? I thought it was against policy."

"I'm learning that there are exceptions to every rule besides, I'm sure you want to be the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since the surgery and Drew was making great strides in his recovery already. His pain was under control with the proper medication and now that the toxins were no longer building up in his body he was feeling better. "I can do that you know?" he smiled as Rick fed him a spoon full of ice chips.

"I know you can but I want to do it. I want to take care of you."

He pulled Rick's hand to his face kissing his palm before lacing their fingers together. He loved this man so much he thought he was going to burst with it. They stayed like that, staring silently in to each other's eyes for a long time.

"Ok if you two don't break it up I'm gonna hurl," Lynn laughed from her chair in the corner.

Rick took his foot and pushed the waste basket toward her without breaking eye contact with Drew. "Hope you didn't have a big breakfast then because I'm not going to be stopping any time soon," he smiled before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"I'm going to go bleach my brain. I'll be back later." Rick halfheartedly waved at her never breaking the kiss.

They kissed and held each other until their lips were red and kiss swollen never once even speaking, choosing to communicate with touch and sight. Drew felt like he and Rick were the only two people in the world right now. Even though they couldn't physically make love yet Drew had never felt so imitate and exposed to any one in his life. It was like they could see beyond mere flesh and into each other's souls. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone cleared their throat causing him to pull stitches.

Rick jumped to his feet blushing all the way down to his chest. "Sorry we didn't hear you knock."

"Because we didn't," Cara looked at her father accusingly before going to give her brother a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Drew asked in confusion as he was fussed over by his mom and sisters.

"Rick called honey," Fay smiled. "Are you ok? What on earth happened?"

"I'm fine," he promised. "Things got a little out of hand on one of our night maneuvers is all."

"Out of hand enough to cause your kidney to bleed?" Candy asked cuddling on the bed next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well he always has been fragile," the Colonel spoke up.

"Hello to you too dad," he sighed.

"Yeah because there are so many 'fragile' MMA fighters." Candy glared at him.

"Keep up the attitude young lady," he father warned.

"Or what?" she snapped.

"Tink, enough," Drew warned pulling her closer to him. He hated that she was only fifteen and he couldn't be at home to protect her any more.

"Dad you promised best behavior," Cara reminded.

"I haven't said anything wrong and I will not have a child speak to me like that!"

"I'm not a child!" she growled.

"You sure as hell aren't an adult either and you are not too old to be punished!"

"Enough!" Drew shouted wincing in pain from the effort of sitting upright.

"Damn it," Rick pushed him to lay back down. "Drew, stop or you're going to pull your stitches."

Cara glared angrily at her little sister. "You just don't know when to stop do you?"

"Shut up Cara!" Candy whined crying against Drew's shoulder.

He was trying to stay focused and do what Rick told him but he felt Candy sobbing against him he tried to turn to sooth her. "What is going on here?"

"She's a spoiled brat who makes her life all about trying to keep dad upset," Cara snapped.

"Am not!" Candy said from against Drew's side. "Dad's been talking about Drew ever since Rick called and I hate it!"

"Childish!" Cara screamed at her. "All you want to do is start a fight!"

"Is not!"

"Too!" Cara snapped.

"Cara!" Drew yelled. "Stop it! You are forty-five and in all reality she fifteen! Which one of you is acting like a baby?"

She glared at him. "That's right I'm the oldest, she's the baby and you're the 'problem' middle child!"

Everyone started yelling at once and Drew wouldn't stop moving around trying to stop everyone from fighting. When he saw the spot of blood on the gauze covering Drew's back it was the final straw. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" The stunned silence was almost deafening. "If you can't ALL act like adults then get the hell out NOW!"

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to my family like that?" the Colonel growled.

"I'm his boyfriend remember?" he snapped back. "And as of right now I am his medical power of attorney so any decisions made regarding his health or anything related to it will be made by ME."

"You gave him power over you? What about your family?" his dad demanded.

"What about you? You've been here ten minutes and look at what's happening. He's still the only one trying to keep me calm and stop me from hurting myself more."

"You mean he's the only one who will baby you?" he shook his head.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean," Drew sighed. He hated this. "I need someone to coddle me, feed me, change me, and make all my decisions for me. Hell after all I never the balls for the job right? We all know I got where I did in life because I whore it out for all the officers," he threw his dad's favorite words back at him. "It's funny you know so much about this 'culture' dad. How many soldiers did you bend over a desk so they could earn a promotion?"

"You little bastard!" he roared backhanding him across the face and busting his nose. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again!"

T.C. had gotten a text from Rick that said 'Here, ASAP' so he rushed upstairs. He opened the door and was nearly knocked to the ground by a body being forcefully propelled out of it. "What the hell?"

Fey watched Rick manhandle her husband out the door before turning to her son in anger. "How could you Drew? He didn't deserve that!"

"But I did?"

"You don't understand your father, you never have," she tried reason.

He nodded. "I guess you're right, I don't know him or maybe I just know him better then you care to admit." He threw the cover back and painfully forced himself to his feet. The three woman gasped at the sighted of his battered body. Fey reached toward him. "Don't," he wavered on his feet but forced himself to stay still. "I'm sorry I broke your perfect family. Cara, I'm sorry I took a lot of their attention growing up trust me I wish I was the one who could have gone unnoticed and Candy," he turned to her cupping her face in his hands. "I'm sorry to you most of all. You should never have had to be involved in any of this. You should have been closer with Cara then me and maybe he would have been better to you. Thank you for always standing up for me with him but please stop ok?"

"No," she blinked through tears.

"Yes, for me, please. I wish I could keep you here with me but you know they will never let that happen so we have to do what's best here for everyone. Don't try to keep in touch anymore just focus on school and then college. You can be whatever you want to be," he kissed her on the head. "I love you."

T.C. finally got Rick calmed enough that he could go check on his patient. When he got in the room he saw Drew on his feet covered and sweat and blood on his bandage. "Damn it Drew what are you doing?" he asked grabbing him before he hit the floor.

"Have to go T," he forced out.

"You have to get your ass back in bed!"

"Please," he begged.

"Fine," he nodded helping him into the hallway to Rick. "I'll get a wheel chair, don't let him fall."

Scott had signed a transfer order so they could be in a different room on another floor. "You tore some stitches and your blood pressure is outrageous and there is some blood in the catheter bag but you are stable for now. You are going to have to stay in bed until that kidney heals or you're going do irreparable damage. Understand?"

He nodded. "I always heard doctors were the worst patients but I swear I'm not trying to prove it."

"Not exactly been things that have been in your control," he conceded. "And you," he turned to Rick. "If you don't stop punching walls and start taking care of yourself you're going to be in a bed right next to him and then I will unleash Jordan on both of you," he laughed. "I'll be back in a while to check on you," closing the door behind himself.

"I'm sorry," Rick was consumed with guilt.

"Because my family sucks? Not exactly your fault." He laced their fingers together.

"I called them and told them about the accident. They would have never showed up if it wasn't for me."

"You were told there was a good chance I would die on the table. I wouldn't have expected you not to call them just like I called your family after your accident." He tugged on his hand, "Come here." Rick looked so sad that it broke his heart. "We have told each other what we wanted done if something happened to us when we signed to be medical P.O.A's for each other."

"I know but you've been through so much already and I seem to keep piling it on."

"Please, you are the only reason I'm still alive Richard Lincoln." He felt tears falling on his shoulder as he held him tight. "I've got you baby, just let it go."

It wasn't until after the tears stopped that he realized how exhausted he was. He relaxed against Drew, eyes slipping closed when suddenly he felt a sharp smack on his ass. It startled him more than hurt because he had on jeans but he blinked, wide eyed at his boyfriend. "Want to explain what Scott meant when he said you punched a wall?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Great news," Scott said. "It's been a week and a half since the surgery you are healing great. I think it might be time to let you go home."

"What? You're not teasing me are you because that would just be cruel."

He handed Drew his freshly signed discharge paper. "You still need to take it easy but everything should be fine. You have an appointment with Ortho next week and they will be able to give you a time line to return to work."

Rick couldn't help but laugh as Drew bounced up and down in the passenger seat of the truck. "Do you think you can behave long enough for me to run into the store? We haven't been home in a while and Lynn probably wiped out most of the food while she was staying there."

He rolled down his window and took a deep breath. "Are you kidding? I'm out side in fresh air! I'll be fine," he laughed.

He pulled into the store parking lot and shut the truck off. "Good because I'd hate to have to duct tape you to the seat."

He frowned at him, "you wouldn't dare."

"Ooh I so would," he nodded as he got out of the truck and started to the entrance.

"Wow I think he really would," he said to himself.

It had only taken him a few minutes to pick up some supplies. He saw Drew leaning forward in the seat as he put the bags in the back of the truck. Drew jumped when he opened the door. "What are you doing," he laughed. There were papers strewn all over the cab of the truck and he was trying frantically to shove them back into a folder.

"I, uh," he pointed to the glove box. "It just exploded."

"You just better be happy you're so damn cute," he leaned over and kissed him.

"I am aren't I?" he smirked.

Rick rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his head to the side. "You are so cleaning all of this up."

Once they got home Rick was putting the groceries away when he felt Drew press against him from behind and wrap his arms around him. "Mmm."He reached back and ran his fingers through Drew's hair pulling him down for a kiss. He turned around wrapping his arms around drew and grabbing his ass with both hands.

Drew moaned as their bodies ground together his hips bucking involuntarily in need. He reached up and started to unbutton Rick's shirt. Rick took Drew's hands into his own stepping back from the kiss. "What's wrong?" he reached for him again and Rick stepped back. Doubt started flooding him again. Now that they were at home and they could be together there was no reason to stop unless he just didn't want to be with him after the rape.

Rick tugged his hand and led him down the hall to the bathroom. He fixed the shower starting the hot water then turned back to Drew and he could see the uncertainty there so he kissed him until he was slumped boneless against the sink. "You look so beautiful right now."

He looked down at his shoes still uncomfortable with compliments. "I'm definitely am not the beautiful one in this relationship," he said kissing him again.

Rick put his arms back at his sides. "Let me take care of you." He kissed him softly and started undressing him. He paid special attention to every inch of flesh as it was revealed. He quickly undressed himself then pulled him into the shower.

Picking up the wash cloth and soap and began to wash him taking care to massage each tense muscle until it relaxed and he was he was laying bodily against him. "You still with me?" he smiled kissing the soft spot between his neck and his shoulder.

"Never been more with you then I am right now," he almost purred.

"Are you sure you're up for this? I understand if it's too soon."

"Make love to me Rick."

Rick was fixing dinner when Drew walked in to the kitchen. His eyes were barely open and he had on a pair of jeans that were riding low on his hips with a shirt tossed over his shoulder. "Hey," he kissed him. "Did you sleep well babe?"

He pulled Rick back and kissed him again. "Better than I have in a year." It had been an entire year since they had made love.

"Sit," he grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and handed it to Drew.

"Thanks. Something smells great."

"I'm making your favorite; pasta with red sauce." He dipped some of the sauce out on a spoon for him to taste.

"Mmm perfect. Can I do anything to help?"

"You can set the table if you feel up to it."

They moved around the kitchen with ease and soon had dinner on the table. "This is amazing. You've out done yourself."

"Thanks," Rick smiled. He loved they times when they could be domestic together. "God I've missed this."

"Me too," he reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "You're spoiling me."

"You bet I am and I don't intend to stop anytime soon."

They talked and laughed all though dinner and Drew insisted on taking care of all the clean up since Rick had cooked and now they were snuggled on the couch watching T.V. "I've missed a lot of movies being in Iraq," Rick laughed as he flipped through the guide.

"Wait!" Drew jumped up and went to the bookshelf where they kept their movies. "You'll love this one," he smiled as he put the Blu-ray in the player.

"What is it?" He leaned back and pulled Drew to sit between his legs and lean back against him.

"You will have to wait and see," he teased.

The opening credits started on the movie and he saw the Marvel logo followed by the Avenger's logo. "I've been dying to see this! They played it for a week in the pit but were on a mission so I missed it."


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: This is where I will be taking Liberties with the time line. The sniper story will be used but changed to fit my needs and Rick is now currently working with S.W.A.T but he and Drew are not married. Also there will be some insults and derogatory comments during a couple scenes.

Story Question: How graphic would you like the sex scenes. I can write them out or skim over them whichever is preferred.

"You alright?" T.C. asked as he stepped to the desk beside of Drew. "You're limping."

He'd been back to work a little over a month now. "It's fine, damn thing just seems to have a mind of its own now. I can be walking along just fine and bam the knee just gives out like it's not even there."

"You should get it checked out."

Drew rolled his eyes. "It has been checked out and they said it will take time."

"But it's been months," T was frustrated with the run around Drew seemed to be getting. "I'll see what I can do."

"I got it thanks," Drew snapped.

"Hey I'm just trying to help."

"Well stop. I can take care of myself. You're not my father."

"It's a damn good thing I'm not," T.C. warned his younger charge. "If I were you wouldn't have this attitude issue."

A few of the nearby nurses snickered at the implication and Drew glared at them. "Don't you have work to do?"

T.C. pushed him backwards into the lounge so they could speak in private. "What's with the attitude? And if you say nothing I'm calling Rick."

He chewed at his bottom lip for a second. "You can't tell him. Promise?" When T agreed he explained why he was off today. "My old man called. He's in town for a meeting and he wants to see me."

"Wish I could have seen the look on his face when you told him hell no."

"Yeah, um me too only I didn't."

"Didn't what?" he really didn't like where this was headed.

"I'm back to normal now. My body is healed and I can handle it."

"Then why don't you want Rick to know?"

Drew lowered his head. "Everything will be fine T. I just, I have to do this and I don't want Rick to have to go through all this with my family. He didn't ask for any of this."

He was quiet for a moment. "Fine but you will tell me when and where this meeting will take place and you will check in with me every twenty minutes until it's over clear? If you are even 10 seconds late I'm bringing in the entire National Guard and what I am sure will be an extremely pissed of Rick. Then, when we are sure you are safe I will help him spank your ass until you won't be able to sit for a week!" Drew looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing but no words would come out. "You think I'm not serious just try me kid," he warned before going back to work.

Rick took a deep breath before he pushed the door open and walked to the front of the classroom. He turned so that he was looking out over the group of about twenty men and women. "Good morning, my name is Captain Rick Lincoln and I will be your tactics, ammunitions and safety officer during your S.R.T. training. I am aware that not everyone here has the same level of experience with all the weapons we will be using so I ask that if we are covering something you already know just take the time to use it as a review of skills so that everyone can stay on the same page together."

He leaned back against his desk. "Show of hands of anyone here who's had sniper training or experience with Remington 700 (.308) rifles?" Only two hands went up. "Please tell us a bit about yourselves and how you served."

"Tom Grady," one of them men said as he stood. "I am a retired Marine Gunnery Sergeant."

"Bob Grant," the other one said. "Army Ranger, just retired."

The rest of the class went smoothly and before he knew it time was up and he dismissed them.

"Wait," Grayson said as he stood.

"What can I do for you Mr. Grayson?" Rick asked. He was a cocky kid fresh out of the police academy. His family had money and power which is the only reason Rick could figure out that he got to this class.

"You know all about us, what about you?" Everyone was watching.

"I am actively an Army Ranger Captain. I returned from four tours in Iraq six months ago."

"You get blown up or something or you just couldn't hack going back in?"

He laughed, "I have been blown up a few times thanks to some well-placed RPG's and pressure plate bombs but no I didn't retire as I said I am still active duty."

"So why are you here then?"

"Come on man," one of the other guys tried to get Grayson to leave.

"No, I want Ranger boy here to tell me why he's not serving us."

"I was in an accident the day we arrived home. The bus taking us back to the barracks was hit by a drunk driver. The bus driver tried to swerve to miss the impact but it just caused the bus to barrel roll about four times. I was ejected through the window and when I came to my leg was nearly severed."

Everyone started whispering to each other about Rick's story. "So now you're just another gimp?"

Rick calmly stood and walked so close to Grayson their noses were touching. "I may have an artificial leg but I can still beat you at anything you want to try boy. Now I suggest you go before you start something you are not going to like the outcome of."

"Why? You gonna get your boyfriend to beat me up?" he sneered. "Yeah I saw you on T.V. with your 'man' talking about how he saved someone from a gunman." He looked around the room trying to get others to join him. One did. "Come on guys! What's he going to do kick your ass?"

"No," Rick said calmly. "Not theirs just yours. Touch me Grayson I'm begging you to just put one finger on me."

Greyson visibly paled when he saw the anger in Rick's eyes but he had gone too far to back down now. "I bet you do want my finger. How about my whole fist?" he spat vulgarly. He realized a nano second to late that he'd messed up and bumped into Captain Lincoln. The room spun from several different angles as he was flipped and slammed to the floor with his arms pinned painfully behind his back as the entire room erupted with cheers.

After his shift at the hospital Drew showered and dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a button down before going to meet his dad. That had been over an hour ago and he still hadn't worked up the courage to get out of his truck. "Stop being such a wuss," he growled at himself as he got out and slammed the truck door.

Glen put his paper down opened his hotel door when he heard the knock. "You're late."

Drew stepped inside. "Sorry had to stay a little longer then expected."

He sat back down at the small table motioning for Drew to join him. The silence between them was long and awkward. "Why am I here dad?" he finally asked.

"I wanted to clarify something that was said before we were so rudely kicked out of the hospital."

Drew's heart beat increased as he allowed himself a second to think he father was going to apologize and ask him to come back to the family. It was a false hope, a stupid one.

"You asked me how many men I have bent over a desk so they could get a promotion."

He was going to be sick.

"You wouldn't understand what happens between real men Drew. It's just hazing and teaching them to be tough. It helps prepare them for the hardships of war. My generation knew that a solider had to know how to endure things so they wouldn't brake during a P.O.W. imprisonment. It's not like you. You can bend over and take it because you love having someone stick a dick in your ass. For them it is humiliation at its worst. It takes away their manhood and makes them feel like a worthless bitch. It's better to have your first experience with that in a familiar place, not in a prison camp."

He saw the tears falling down Drew's cheeks and slammed his fists down on the table. "This is why I tried to make you tough!"

"You," he had to swallow hard to stop the bile from coming up. "You think I would like something like that?"

Glen threw his hands up in disgust. "This is why we never touch gay men! I get it Andrew you get off on the things that hurt real men! Being used is something you enjoy and beg for but not everyone is like you!"

Drew stood on shaky legs and started backing toward the door. "H..how long? How long have you done this?"

"Not long enough!"

Drew managed to get out of the room and ran to his truck, his father giving chase. "Leave me alone!" He got the truck door opened but Glenn kicked it shut before he could get in.

"We are not done talking about this!"

Before Drew could tell him just how beyond done they were several loud gunshots rang out and three people fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

"Topher!" Kenny yelled as he ran toward him. "Just got off the phone with S.A. PD and it seems we have a sniper situation going on. They have six confirmed dead on the south side. They said the first three where killed this morning in a hotel parking lot, two a few hours ago on the freeway and three more have just been gunned down on the college campus. PD said they would be sending all the wounded our way."

"OK Listen up people! We need to make sure all the trauma rooms are stocked and ready. Kenny call the blood bank and get some units sent up. Jordan start prepping the portables; X ray, ultra sound, ekg. Molly get Scott on the phone and tell him we need him now! Krista find out why Drew isn't here! We need all hands on deck."

Paramedics rushed in with two patients. "T.C. with me! Jordan, Ragosa take that one to trauma 2!

"GSW to the chest, neck and left thigh," Gwen said handing Topher the chart. "We were able to slow the bleeding in route but she's fading fast."

"Hi Amber my name is T.C. and this is Topher. We are going to take real good care of you."

In trauma two

Kenny and Jordan cut the shirt off of their patient. "Wow we got a gusher here!" Jordan yelled. "Looks like the bullet nicked the carotid! He needs to be in the OR stat!"

Drew winced as he was kicked in the head and the ribs again. All he could do was curl his body around the little girl's and try to shield her from the blows. The day's events played over in his mind as he fought to stay conscious.

 _A fourth gunshot rang out and he barely had enough time to tackle his father to the ground before the shell ricocheted off the side of his truck lodging it's self into his bicep. "Son of a bitch!" he gritted in pain. "Stay put!" he ordered the Colonel. Rolling to his feet he made his way two the first of the three victims. GSW through the head. She was gone. He moved to the next dodging shots along the way. GSW left temple. Dead. He tried to advance toward the third victim but the gunmen had him pinned down._

 _"_ _Help me, please."_

 _His head snapped around trying to get a better look at his patient. "Sir I need to stay calm for me ok? I am Dr. Alister. Can you tell me where you've been hit?"_

 _"_ _My shoulder! I can't move it! Please help me!"_

 _He took a deep breath and barrel rolled across the empty space landing neatly against a concrete pillar. He looked everywhere for any sign of the sniper and closed the distance between he and the wounded man. He applied pressure to the shoulder wound to slow the bleeding. Mr?"_

 _"_ _Roberts, Evan Roberts."_

 _"_ _Well Mr. Roberts it looks like you got pretty lucky here. The bullet went through and through cleanly." Drew reached into his pocket to get his phone and call for help. Relief flooded over the man and he sat up. "No!" Drew yelled but it was too late. The bullet tore through Mr. Roberts head._

 _He couldn't see. Blood, skull fragments and brain matter had exploded into his eyes. He pressed himself back against the pillar as hard as he could trying to wipe the gore away enough to regain his vision but it was too late as he was kicked in the temple causing him to pass out._

"I love this hostage idea," the female gunman smiled. "We gather up a whole bunch of 'em and we all die together!"

Lenny lifted her off the ground and kissed her. When they had taken the man hostage this morning he had only intended to have some fun dragging out his death a bit but after watching him beg and plead to spare other people's lives every time they took another shot a plan had formed in his mind. They would take as many hostages as they could and hold them in one of the dorms on campus. They would be famous! Televised torture until their demands were met.

Rick was sitting at his desk working on the next day's lesson plan when FBI Commander Stanton ran to the door. "Captain we need you, quickly." He followed him to one of the offices and saw the news report on TV. 'Breaking News: Snipers take over college dorm ten hostages, mostly women and children were being held until their demands were met. If the demands went unanswered they would shoot one hostage every hour on live TV.

"You've had the most battle field experience of anyone on our current SWAT team Captain Lincoln. We were hoping you would consider being a part of the take down team."

"It would be my honor Commander. What are their demands?"

"The only demand they have given us is that we play a video they made on live TV."

"What's the video of?" Rick asked.

"Them murdering their victims."

They started working on their plan of attack.

"Emily what are you doing?" the panicked girl whispered to her friend.

"He needs help Laura!"

"They are going to kill you!"

"Shut up!" She whispered. "He's saved all of us at least twice tonight." He was covered in so much blood she nearly threw up. Unsure of where to start or what to do she pulled off her jacket and held pressure on the worst of his wounds.

Pain, so much pain! It felt like his arm was on fire. Snipers. He was being held hostage and they were trying to set him on fire was the only conclusion his concussion ridden brain could reason so he jerked away from the pain as hard as he could. He heard a muffled squeak, a thud and his shoulder slammed into the wall which brought him right back to the beginning; pain.

"Shh its ok mister please stop fighting!" she whispered. "I'm just trying to stop the bleeding."

"Bleeding?" he was trying to shake the cobwebs off. "Who's bleeding?"

"Um you are," Laura said crawling next to him on the opposite side of Emily.

"I am?"

"You were shot," Emily explained. "It looks bad mister. It's really swollen and turning purple."

"Drew."

"Huh?" Emily asked in confusion.

"My name is Drew not mister. Is anyone else hurt?"

Laura took a look at everyone. "We are all bruised up but you and the little girl are the worst. You are the only one who's been shot so far."

"Little girl? Brook? Where is she?" he used his hands to search from her.

"What's wrong with you?" Laura demanded. "You are acting like such a freak."

"Laura!" Emily growled!

Drew reached out to the girl in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Emily."

"I'm going to need your help Emily. You think you're up for that?"

"I don't know. What do I have to do," she asked nervously.

"I want you to look at Brook's head for me and tell me what you see."

She moved the little girls blond hair to the side. "T.. there is a big knot and a gash."

"Is it bleeding?"

"Barely."

Damn that was very bad. "I need you to carefully put my left index and ring fingers to the edge of the wound." He allowed her to guide his hand and he gently probed around the little girl's skull. He felt a crunch. Skull fracture. He could feel her breathing since she was laying against his leg but they were shallow struggling breaths. "Emily I need you to lift her eyelids and tell me what you see. Are her pupils big? Tiny?"

"I.. I can't tell. All I can see is white."

He felt the little body next to him start to slowly tense and relax. She was posturing. He tried to move to her but he still couldn't see a damn thing. "Does anyone have contact solution or eye drops? Anything?"

Everyone looked but came up empty except a dark haired woman who handed them a bottle of water. "It's all I have."

"Thank you," Drew nodded reaching out for it. He fumbled getting the lid off and missed his eye when he tried to pour the water in it.

Emily reached out and took the bottle from him. "Tell me what to do."

"I can't ask you to do this."

"You didn't I volunteered."

He was not going to traumatize her but she continued to insist. "Look Drew the way I see it is you are the best bet for our survival so shut the hell up and tell me what to do!"

He really liked her attitude. "I need you to pour the water in my eyes and try to rinse them out. The problem is though this stuff has been on there so long it's dried to my eyeball and you might have to touch it to clean it."

"I'm gonna hurl," Laura protested.

"If you do this Emily you have to be very careful."

She leaned forward but couldn't get the right angel on it. "Here lay back," she moved so that his head was cradled in her lap.

He could feel her shaking and knew he had to distract her somehow. When she touched his face he gasped really hard and she squeaked nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry what did I do?" She saw him laughing and slapped his chest as hard as she could. "You jerk!"

"I'm sorry," he smiled feeling her start to laugh too. "I had to see if you were paying attention. "

"I hate you," she huffed forcing his head back and pouring some of the water over one of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and tensed. "Ok?" He nodded and she repeated the steps in both eyes until the bottle was empty. "Did it help?"

He sat up and blinked a few times. He could still feel fragments of stuff in his eyes and each blink was like rubbing glass over sensitive skin but his vision had cleared a little. "Good job. Thank you," he took her hand and kissed it before moving to Brook. If they didn't get help soon the little girl wouldn't make it.


	13. Chapter 13

They were all geared up and ready to take the ride to campus. Rick took out his phone and called Drew; it went to voice mail. "Hey I'm sure you're busy at work tonight but I have to tell you something. I'm going to be with the SWAT unit that's going after the snipers. I wanted you to hear it from me instead of seeing it on T.V. or something. I love you babe. Stay safe and stay at the hospital until you hear from me again. I don't want you to be out with these people on the rampage."

Lenny walked over and grabbed one of the women by the hair yanking her to her feet. "Come on bitch!"

"No! Please!"

"What's going on?" Drew asked trying to calm everyone down.

"Times up! She dies now!"

"No!" the woman screamed and tried to break free. Lenny knocked her to the ground and kicked her in the face.

Drew rushed over and pulled her behind him. "You don't have to do this! If you actually kill someone you know they will never give you anything. Think it through!"

"You need to learn to mind your own damn business!" Lenny warned. "Get on your fucking knees!" Drew stood his ground. Lenny grabbed Laura by the hair and put the gun to her head. "I said ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES!"

He held up his hands in surrender and knelt. "Just let her go."

"You don't tell him what to do!" Angie, Lenny's girl, yelled. "He's in charge here!"

"He is in charge," he playacted. "Whatever he says goes I get it but do you really think anyone will feel sympathetic toward you if they see you killing college students and mothers?"

She spat in Drew's face. "He don't need people to feel sorry for him! He's a legend and the more people we kill tonight the more famous we will be."

He could feel the spit running down his face as he looked to Lenny. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with Angie. "What kind of famous do you want to be Lenny? Do you want to be known as a child killer? Even the worst prisoners in the world murder child abusers."

"You shut up!" Angie screamed and kicked Drew in the groin as hard as she could. He fell forward, head pressed to the floor trying to catch his breath she started stomping on the side of his head with her high heeled boot.

"Woo Hoo!" Lenny screamed as he watched his woman work. He grabbed her, slammed her against the wall and started making out with her.

"Drew!" Emily shouted. "Drew help! She's not breathing!"

He hauled himself over to the little girl and started feeling for a pulse. Nothing. "Don't you die on me!" He started CPR.

He heard the flash bangs saw the strobe lights and fog bombs but he never stopped CPR. Bullets were flying from both sides but he was the only thing keeping her heart alive so he didn't stop. He barely registered the burning pain as a stray bullet ripped through his thigh as he filled her tiny lungs with air.

"Threats have been neutralized! Bring in the medics!" one of the SWAT guys yelled into the radio.

Gwen and several other medics where clearing out hostages when she caught sight of someone doing CPR on a little girl. "Drew!?"

"Need to intubate now!" he panted. His lungs were on fire from the deep CPR breathing he'd been doing so long.

She started bagging as soon as he had the tube in. "How long has she been down."

"We need to go now!" He laid her on the gurney and they ran as fast as they could to the ambulance. He hooked all the monitors up to her and she was flat lined.

"She's gone Drew," Gwen said carefully. "Call it."

He turned his blood red eyes on her. "Keep bagging or get the hell out of my way and I'll do it! I won't give up on her!"

In all the chaos she hadn't realized how bad Drew looked. "Ok, we will keep working but you need to calm down."

"Push another amp of epi and 1 mg of Atropine!"

"Let's look alive people," Topher yelled across the lobby. "Hostages have been freed and are on their way as well as the snipers. Let's get them back in the hands of the police's as quickly as possible!"

The hospital doors slid open and two SWAT members walked the snipers in. "This way," Jordan motioned leading them to different exam rooms. "History?" She asked the officer.

"GSW to the left shoulder," he said taking his helmet off.

"Rick?" Jordan and Kenny said at the same time.

He laughed, "Where is Drew? I want to let him know I'm ok."

"He's not here. He never showed up for his shift," Jordan told him.

"What?" He walked out of the room and over to the nurse's station, took his phone out and dialed Drew's number. It went straight to voice mail. "Drew, where are you? Call me as soon as you get this. You never showed up for work and no one has heard from you. I'm worried."

T.C. was picking up a chart when he heard Rick. He was about to tell him about Drew's meeting with his dad but the doors slid open and Gwen and Drew came running in with a patient. Krista, Paul and Topher followed Drew in to trauma one but Gwen grabbed T.C. and Rick by the arms to stop them. "He was a hostage."

"What? How?" Rick demanded.

"I don't know but you need to go help him T.

Everyone was working in total silence as Drew barked out orders. Topher looked at the monitor and saw the child was flat lined. "Krista why don't you take Drew to an exam room and start treating some of those injuries. We have this."

"No! Paddles!" Kenny handed him the small child sized paddles. "Clear!"

"Still no pulse," Kenny told him.

"Charge to 15."

"15"

"Clear!" He shocked the tiny heart again.

"Nothing." Paul said looking at the heart monitor.

"Damn it! 20!"

"20," Kenny said sitting the charge.

"Clear!" He shocked her heart again and felt for a pulse.

"30!"

"Drew," T.C. grabbed his arms to stop him. "I'm sorry but she's gone."

"No!"

He pulled the paddles out of the doctor's trembling hands. "It's over."

He gripped the rail on the bed as tight as he could lowering his head for a moment. "No! I won't lose her!" Starting manual chest compressions again as he looked around the room pleadingly, "Help me!"

Rick and Kenny stepped up behind him both wrapping him up and physically pulling him away. He fought as hard as he could trying to break free. "Easy Drew," Rick tried to calm him down. "You did everything you could have done for her."

He continued to struggle and fight so hard that they all ended up on the floor in a heap. Rick wrapped his legs around him and locked his arms at his side and Krista stepped up kneeling over his legs and hugged him. They stayed like that for a few minutes while everyone else cleared out of the room.

"I'm ok," his voice was raspy.

"You need to get checked out Drew," Krista coaxed as she and Rick helped him to his feet.

He nodded, "I just need a minuet with her, please." She nodded and left the room.

Rick watched as Drew fixed a pan of warm water and started washing the blood and gore off the tiny body. Without a word he grabbed a pair of gloves, wet another cloth in the water and handed it to Drew. He'd done this before in Iraq so he knew what had to be done. It was the only way he knew to help.

The tenderness they two big soldiers used on the little girl showed how much compassion each of them had. Drew finally broke the silence. "He shot her mother at 10:30 this morning over on Pike Avenue. She was carrying her daughter across the parking lot toward the school when the Sniper shot her in the head. She died instantly." He brushed the little blond curls to the side and cleaned the wound that was there. "She dropped Brook on her head when she fell." He ran his fingers over her cheek. "I tried to get them to leave her so she could get to a hospital but they wouldn't." He wiped her little arms clean. "She was in so much pain. I was sure she had swelling in her brain and I tried to treat her but they had other ideas." His body started shaking, pain and exhaustion catching up with him. He put the cloth back in the pan. "I'm sorry Brook," he whispered leaning over pressing a kiss to the top of her tiny head, tears dripping into her hair. He pulled the white sheet over her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Topher slowly approached Drew as he walked toward the nurse's station realizing that the young man was in an extremely fragile state both mentally and physically. "Why don't you and Rick come with me so we can get you looked at?"

"I'm fine," he said as he signed the chart noting Brook's Time of Death. "I need to find her family. I have to talk to them." He looked lost and disconnected.

"We will find them," Molly promised. "I'm sure her Mom is searching for her. I bet we have information here somewhere already." She tried to sound encouraging.

He paused for a moment before laying the chart down. "Her mother's dead. She was one of the victims on Pike Ave."

"What? How could you even know that?" Dr. Chavez asked from behind Krista.

"Because I was there." Several people gasped at once.

"Drew," Topher tried again, motioning toward one of the trauma rooms. "Come on man. We need to check you out."

He shook his head, "thanks Toph but I just need a shower and to sleep for a week."

"After you get treated," Rick said as he gripped Drew's wrists firmly, trying his best not to lose it. "No more arguing." He allowed himself to be led to the room and helped on to a gurney.

"Excuse me?" a SWAT officer stuck his head in the door. "Is this one of the hostages?"

"Yes but we are treating him now you'll have to wait," T.C. told him as they started cutting Drew's clothes away.

"I understand but I need you to follow evidence protocol. He's covered in evidence that we can use against the snipers. No mistakes. We want to put these bastards away forever not lose it on a technicality."

"Understood, by the book," Topher nodded. "You heard him people we get a sample of everything before we treat and all evidence is sealed and labeled immediately."

"I need to stay and witness," the officer said. "I will keep out of the way."

"Fine," Topher agreed and pointed to a corner for him to stand in.

"Rick," the officer saw him for the first time. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had this under control already."

"I don't," his eyes were locked on Drew. "Stay, make sure they get what they need. I'm not here as an officer."

They finished cutting Drew's clothes away and bagged them. "GSW to the left thigh," T.C. noted. "Bullet is lodged just under the skin on the inside of the thigh. Give me Lidican and a number two blade." He numbed the area, made a small incision and took the bullet out dropping it in to an evidence jar then cleaned and sutured the wound.

Jordan was working on his right bicep. "GSW to the right bicep, through and through. It looks like there is something in the wound." She dug around with some tweezer's causing him to moan. "It looks like paint chips," she shook her head as she placed a sample in a jar then used saline and betadine to cleans the wound.

"Bullet ricocheted off my truck," he said. "My dad!" he tried to get up but they forced him back down.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Has anyone heard from him? He was there when I was taken. The snipers were shooting and I pushed him out of the way. Please, I have to find him."

"What's his name?" the SWAT officer asked. "I can find out if he's been treated at any other hospital."

"He's fine." Chavez said from his position by Drew's head.

"What?" Drew asked.

"He was here this morning as I was leaving. He sprained his ankle but he never mentioned anything about the snipers or you."

Drew sank back in relief glad his father was ok. Topher shined a light in his eyes trying to see what was going on with them. "Evan Roberts," he said.

"Who?"

"Evan Roberts. He was one of the first victims. He lived for about two minutes until they shot him a second time in the head. I was right next to him. His head exploded and," he stopped. How do you explain that you have parts of another human being in your eyes? "Tried to wash some of it out because I couldn't see but," he shook his head.

Rick couldn't catch his breath hearing how close Drew had come to dying.

"We need to call in an ocular specialist to flush his eyes," Topher told Kenny as he used a special lens to look at the surface of the eyes. He could see small pieces of bone and tissue as well as several scratches. He continued to examine his face and neck. "Petechial hemorrhaging present on the face and in the eyes. Bruising on the neck and swelling around the windpipe." He had been choked.

"We need a head CT," Chavez said as he examined his head.

"We need a full body CT," Jordan sighed. Poor Drew.

T.C. moved the sheet over to get a better look at a bruise on Drew's hip. "Ok, I think Toph and I have this under control now. There are other patients who need our help."

Rick stepped closer and took Drew's hand, pressing their foreheads together. "You're doing so good babe." He knew it was still hard for him to be touched by so many people.

Drew squeezed his hand tighter and breathed in his scent grateful for the anchoring presence.

After the room cleared Topher arched his brow at T.C. "What's up?" T.C. moved the sheet back and Topher cringed.

Drew was clinging tighter to Rick staring into his eyes but his body was starting to tremble and his heart pound. He hated this feeling. He hated that being exposed even in the most innocent manner terrified him. "You know if it's more than just a glance you're staring T.C.," he gritted out.

He laughed, "Sorry kid but I thought it would be easier if we did the exam then someone else."

"What happened," Rick asked trying to distract him, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand Drew wasn't clutching hard enough to break.

"T..they were going to kill a hostage." He gasped and cringed as Topher examined the tender area. He was squirming nervously. "I made them let her go but the woman, Angie, she kicked me with a pair of boots then stomped on my head with her heel." He started shaking violently. "T you're done man. I can't; please,"

"Ok, ok," T.C. put the sheet back over him. "I don't see any major damage just swelling. Ice will help."

"Well I guess you really do have balls as big as Krista thinks you do," Chavez said drawing everyone's attention as he walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Rick sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room after getting himself a cup of coffee. He was worried about Drew and how much he had been through lately. He was strong, the strongest person Rick had ever known but even someone as strong as Drew had a breaking point and Rick just didn't know how to help him. The last thing he wanted to do was be too clingy and smothering and end up pushing him away. On the other hand he was afraid he wasn't showing enough love and support and was going to end up losing his boyfriend anyway. Exhaustion was sitting in, his head was spinning with all his self-doubt and he was about to lose the battle with his emotions.

"That must be some really awful coffee."

"Excuse me?" Rick asked, shaken from his thoughts.

"You're looking at that cup like it just insulted your mother."

He smiled, "yeah, it's got quite and attitude problem."

She nervously fidgeted with her bag. "So," she looked at him, "you sick?"

"No, I'm here with a friend."

"Oh," she nodded. "I hope they are ok."

"Me too," he said softly. "I'm Rick," he held out his hand.

"Emily," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Are you sick Emily?"

"No. Well just a few bruises, no big deal really considering."

"We're you,"

"A hostage, yeah," she nodded.

"I'm glad you are ok. I can't imagine how scary that must have been."

She nodded. "Never been more afraid in my life."

"You said you'd been treated already. Do you have someone to take you home? I can call someone for you."

"No, thank you though. I'm looking for someone. There was another hostage that I'm really concerned about and I can't get anyone to tell me anything."

"I can't make any promises but if you give me a name or discerption I will see if I can find something out for you."

"All I know is that his name is Drew. I'm not sure how tall he is because they always had him on the ground. I know he had been shot in the arm. Not much to go on I know."

"Why are you looking for him if I may ask?"

"He saved my life, all of our lives at some point today and I just need to know that he's ok and I want to thank him. "

"He's having some tests done right now but as soon as he gets back I will take you to him."

"That's the 'friend' you are here with?"

"Yeah."

The eyes had been the worst so far, Drew thought as he tried not to rub at them. It took a while to get them cleaned out and the doctor had put several kinds of drops in them to help with the pain and infection but the burning pain was horrible. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he grabbed it grateful for the support.

"Hang in there. It's almost over," Krista promised, squeezing his hand as the Ocular Surgeon put some ointment in each eye.

"You're doing great Dr. Alister," Dr. Markum reassured. "Your eyes are going to ache and burn but remember it's very important that you don't rub them. There are multiple contusions on each eye but there are a few deeper cuts on your right cornea that are a concern. We will know in about a week if there will be permanent damage to your vision. If you need anything just have me paged."

Krista unlocked the wheels on the gurney and pushed him out into the hall. She noticed him shivering and went to the supply room and grabbed some blankets. "Here this will help," she smiled tucking the warm blankets all around him

"Thanks," he snuggled into the warmth gratefully. Her sleeve pushed up when she was tucking the blanket around him and he saw a bruise on her upper arm that looked suspiciously like a hand print. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her sleeve up to get a better look.

"It's nothing," she pulled her arm away and started pushing him down the hall.

"Don't you lie to me," he said angrily.

"I'm not," she shook her head. "He just grabbed my arm and pushed me. I ended it and told him never to come back."

"I'll kill him," he growled. Krista was like his little sister and no one would hurt her on his watch.

"Drew no, it was my fault. I led him on. I didn't do it intentionally but I just lost interest in him and he didn't like my reasons."

"I'm going to give him a reason not to like me. Bastard!" He hugged her.

"Just please don't say anything? He's leaving town and I just want it to be over."

He kissed her head before she raised up and started back to the E.R. "Fine but if he touches you again I'm going to break his fucking neck."

He had just gotten settled when there was a knock on the door and Rick peeked in. "Hey, you up for a visitor."

He looked confused, "What? Since when are you a visitor?"

Rick laughed, "Not me. I found someone who was looking for you." He stepped aside and allowed Emily in.

She couldn't believe her eyes, he looked so bad. "Hi."

"How are you doing? Are you injured?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Got a few bruises but that's it."

He noticed how timid she was so he held out his hand to her; she accepted it and stepped up next to him. "Krista this is Emily. Emily this is Dr. Krista Bell-hart and I see you've already met Rick."

"Hi Emily," she shook her hand.

"Emily would make one bad ass field medic. She has no fear when it comes to helping people."

Emily blushed and rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah I poured some water in your eyes woo hoo."

"You know that's high praise coming from Drew," Krista smiled. "He doesn't do that if it's not well deserved."

"Are you going to be ok?" she bit her lip, worried about how bad he looked.

"Just another day at the office," he tried to play it off. "I'll be back to driving people insane in no time."

She looked at Krista and Rick not really believing him. "I'm sure you are tired but I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did today. H… he was going to shoot me," she grabbed him, buried her face against his shoulder and sobbed.

"Whoa, hey it's ok," he held her tight. "You can't think about what could have happened. You have to focus on what DID. You're safe, I'm safe, we all are.

She eventually cried herself out and stepped back with a sniffle. "I'm so sorry. You have enough going on without me doing all this," she wiped her eyes.

"We're used to it," Krista said trying to break the tension. "Drew makes a lot of women cry, men too." It worked, Emily laughed at their banter. They talked for a while longer and Drew gave her his contact information so she could keep in touch with him.

T.C. came in and laid a set of scrubs on Drew's lap. "Rest, pain meds, eye drops and ointment, bandage changes twice a day and stay out of trouble would you?"

"Yes sir!"

Rick helped him get dressed. "Do you have a jacket here babe?"

"No."

"Here," he took his jacket off and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Rick helped Drew into the passenger seat then got in on the other side. He felt Drew slide toward him on the seat and rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm sure you're just waiting for the right time to tell me why you're in a SWAT uniform right?" He explained everything on the way home and Drew couldn't believe his boyfriend had a hand in saving him from that nightmare.

"Bed or couch?" Rick offered wanting him to be comfortable.

"Bed."

Rick turned the covers back and helped Drew out of the scrubs and laid him back against the pillows before stripping down and sitting on the edge of the bed. Everything caught up with him at once and he couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Hey," Drew pushed himself up and slid over kissing his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. "It's ok. I've got you love." Exhaustion quickly over took and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: Trying to answer a few lingering questions Hope everyone enjoys!

"Any requests for dinner?" Rick asked as he put the last of his paperwork into his brief case.

"Not really hungry to be honest. Just grab something for yourself."

He could hear the tiredness even stronger in Drew's voice over the phone. "You have to eat or the meds are going to make you sick again."

He cringed remembering how sick was when he woke up this morning. He was pretty sure he did an award winning impersonation of Linda Blair in the Exorcist as he threw up everywhere. "I'll take some Zofran."

"Yes you will. Right after you eat something," he said firmly into the phone. "Do you need anything before I head home?"

"Dr. Markum called and said she had some new medicine for me. Seems the cut was a little worse then she thought originally and she's afraid it's going to get infected since it was covered in someone else's blood. If you could stop by and pick it up that would be great. Oh and I left my laptop in my locker if you could bring that too. Kenny can let you into the locker-room."

"Will be home as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Officer Rick!" Kenny smiled and high fived him.

"Hey Kenny. How are you today?"

"Never better," he smiled, eyeing Gwen as she walked by.

"When did that happen?" Rick teased.

"What? Nothing happin' here," he mock denied.

"Drew was right about you," he joked.

"Damn right," he admitted and they both laughed. "I doubt you came all the way out here just to watch my game, though it is a great game," he laughed. "Did you need something?"

"Dr. Markum left some meds here for Drew and he wanted me to grab his laptop out of his locker."

"Sure. It's the end of shift so give me just a few to finish up with a patient. "

Several people came to him and asked about Drew and sent well wishes to him. He had just ended a conversation with Molly when he saw Krista moving quickly out of a supply room. "Hey! I was hoping to catch you."

"Oh hey Rick," she looked flustered. "How are you? Is Drew ok?"

"Yeah just picking some stuff up for him and I wanted to ask if you would like to come by for dinner."

"Yeah? I would love to," she needed to be with friends after her latest conversation with Joey. "Give me a sec to grab my stuff?"

"Sure."

Kenny made it back to the nurse's station just in time to see the end of a heated conversation between Rick and Chavez. "Whoa man is everything alright?"

"Yes," he nodded trying to get himself under control.

"I got the lap-top for you and here are the meds. Tell him to give me a call when he's up to it."

"Will do," he nodded. "Thanks."

Krista walked up beside him and took his arm. "Let's get out of here."

On the ride to their place Rick couldn't keep the conversation he'd had with Dr. Chavez out of his head. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure," she smiled, "Anything."

"How long has he been abusing you?" Her body clenched so hard it was painful. "We have so much to talk about."

Drew smiled when he heard the door open. "Hey babe that was quick." He looked over and saw the anger radiating off of Rick and Krista looking down at the floor. "What's going on?" he stood.

"Sit," Rick told Krista, pointing to the chair next to her. She did as she was told.

"Rick?" Drew stepped up to him. "One of you tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"Did you mean what you told me the other day, about how you felt about Krista?"

That took Drew by surprise and he almost recoiled from Rick's touch. Why would he do this in front of her? "Yes," he admitted, still uneasy about having their private conversation revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Krista asked.

"I ran in to Chavez today and we had a conversation about what was up with he and Krista."

"Did he touch you again? I'll fuckin kill him," Drew snapped heading toward the door.

"He's leaving for Liberia in three days," Rick said pulling him back. "He won't be bothering her anymore." He pushed Drew to sit down on the sofa then he sat on the corner of the coffee table between the two. "Krista are you hurt anywhere and do NOT lie to me."

"No," she shook her head. "He's only hit me once and he bruised my arm the other day which is what Drew saw."

"And today?" Rick prompted.

"He didn't touch me today."

"Care to tell Drew what he said?"

Krista's eyes got wide. How did Rick know what Joey said to her? "I… He just," she stammered.

"Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?" Drew shouted. Rick turned to him giving him 'the' look and he almost whimpered. He hadn't seen Rick like this since before he was deployed the last time.

 _"_ _So fucking beautiful," Rick purred as he watched Drew writhe on the bed. His arms were bound to his body, his legs splayed a part as his hips jerked forward trying to find some sort of pressure or release. They had been at this for hours and Drew was a wreck._

 _When Rick had been deployed for the second time it was the hardest things had ever been for him. He spoke with Drew as often as he could but with the stress of him being away, the issues with his family and the flashbacks from his own deployment he could see that Drew was fraying a little more each time he'd heard from him._

 _Fredricks, one of the soldiers in his unit, had been blowing off about how he was in to domination. Normally Rick would have just ignored him but what he was saying was exactly what he felt like he and Drew needed. This type of domination was not just about sexual power but about giving everything over to your partner. It was about taking someone so far down that were not even allowed to take care of the most basic of needs for themselves. About making that person feel safe enough to let everything go and let them be in charge of your pleasure, your pain, denial and release. It helped Drew allow himself to be taken care of and it also helped Rick. Drew was his anchor, his center and when he had him down in that sub space it was all he focused on and it allowed him the feeling of control that he often felt was just out of his reach in most places in his life. They had been working on it for a while now and Rick had Drew to the point where he could put him in that deep sub space with just one sentence. "Who do you belong to boy?"_

"Is there something the two of you need to tell me?" Rick asked.

"What?" Krista was confused.

"Was there ever anything more than the kiss?"

"No, never." Drew had no idea where this was coming from.

"She didn't know you were gay? It's not rocket science," Rick shook his head.

"Then you know it wasn't Drew's fault," Krista said. "I tried to kiss him but he pushed away and told me he was with you."

He turned to her and took her hand. "You don't know me very well yet but I trust Drew and I trust you because he cares so much about you." He softly stroked the inside of Drew's thigh with his other hand to help anchor him before speaking to Krista. "Chavez made a point to come and talk to me today about his plans," he paused.

Drew moved forward on the couch pressing against his hand. "What happened?" He prodded carefully.

"He told me that Krista wasn't into him because she was in love with you." They both started to speak but he stopped them. "No. Drew told me about the kiss the day after it happened and I've been teasing him about it since." He wanted Krista to be sure that he trusted them. "I explained to Chavez that it was an innocent incident and if that was why he was being such a dick then he'd made a serious mistake." He squeezed Drew's leg and looked at Krista again. "He said he just wanted to 'become one' with you one more time but you turned him down."

She nodded, "We never 'became one'," she used his stupid term, "before and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now." Drew smiled at her like a proud big brother.

Rick arched his brow, "He mentioned something about the only way he could ever get you into his bed."

"Knocking me out?" she asked disgustedly.

"Making you watch him 'fuck Drew through the mattress.'" He grabbed Drew by the scruff of the neck in a tight grip pressing their foreheads together. "You told me you wanted to allow Krista into our lives more. I'm willing to do that but right now I need something from you."

Drew knew that Rick needed him in his 'place'. They used it to help him center himself when something happened out of his control just as much as they used it to make Drew feel safe but they had only let one other person witness it before. It was so personal and they were at their most venerable when they were in that space. "Do it," he whispered.

"Who do you belong to boy?"

"You," he purred.

Krista couldn't take her eyes off of the scene before her. She saw all the stress and worry melt off of Drew like it had been a layer of ice exposed to hot sun. He leaned into every touch Rick offered like a drug and Rick's entire demeanor changed instantly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rick asked as he saw Krista start to stand.

"I, this is way personal and,"

"Sit down Krista we still have a lot to talk about."

"But," she motioned to Drew. "This is very,"

"Hot?" Rick laughed when she almost said yes. He moved so that he was sitting on the couch and pulled Drew up on his lap. "Come here," he patted the cushion next to him and lifted Drew's legs so she could sit down then laid them across her lap. "It's not often we find someone we trust enough to allow them to see this venerable side of us. Truthfully there was only one other time that Drew ever trusted anyone enough to share this side of himself with. We are very private people and that's not going to change in certain areas. Our love life, our intimacies are personal and something that only we are a part of. I am very possessive of him and I do not share him with anyone," he warned.

"This," he stroked Drew's arm lovingly, "isn't about sex. I mean I could take him right here, right now and he would give himself to me completely without hesitation but that's not what this is about." He explained to her what had happened and how they started doing this sort of thing and what it meant to each of them.

She had tears in her eyes by the end of the conversation. "Thank you for sharing all of this with me. I can't imagine how hard it is to trust people after all you've been through."

Drew took her hand and smiled at her. "You are the first person I was completely honest with about Rick and me."

"It shocked me to be honest," Rick added. "He's never wanted people to know but he was comfortable enough to tell you."

"I've felt this connection with you since the day we met like you were my sister."

"I guess what we are both asking," Rick laughed, "is if you would like two really hot, slightly unstable, baggage laden big brothers?"

She was smiling so big her face hurt! "I've always wanted big brothers." She hugged them both.


	17. Chapter 17

Drew splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth for a third time that night. He'd thrown up so much the past hour he was just dry heaving at this point. Turning the bathroom light out he padded back over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Have you taken the Zofran?" Rick reached up and rubbed his back.

He nodded even though it was dark. "Can't keep it down." He tensed then ran back to the bathroom. Rick came in a few minutes later with his arms full of stuff.

He wet a cloth in cold water then sat down in the floor next to Drew who was slumped miserably against the wall and wiped his face with the cold cloth. "Here," he pressed a straw to his lips.

"mum umm," he turned his head.

"Its ginger ale," he chuckled. "See I had a problem like this with my pain meds and this doctor told me things that would help."

He opened one eye and looked at him. "Sounds like an amazing doctor you had there."

"Yeah well he is pretty amazing but,"

"But?" he raised his head up and the cloth fell to his lap.

"Being a doctor he's the worst when it comes to being sick. He doesn't want to listen and he thinks because he's got the initials M.D. after his name he is immune to being sick and it will all 'pass' in a while." He pressed the straw to his lips again and he could tell Drew pretended to take a drink but really didn't. "Andrew," he warned.

He groaned but took a sip to appease him. The cold liquid burned all the way down his raw throat but as soon as it was down it rebounded. His stomach muscles felt like they were going to snap they spasmed so hard.

"Drew, your eyes," Rick sounded panicked.

He lifted his hand to his face and saw blood on his fingers. "It's ok," he tried to calm him down.

"I'm pretty sure it's not ok to bleed from the eyes!"

He put his hand on Rick's arm. "The vessels in my eyes ruptured baby that's why they are full of blood. Throwing up causes a lot of pressure so it's forcing some of that blood out."

Rick cleaned his face then pulled him so that he was resting against his side. "You are something else Dr. Alister."

Krista stretched and headed into the kitchen. "Morning," she murmured still half asleep.

"Did we wake you?" Rick asked.

"No."

"Cups are in the cabinet over the coffee pot."

She muttered something that sounded like thank you and fixed her a cup. After taking a big long drink she turned around and saw them sitting at the table. Drew was leaning back against Rick and they both looked like they hadn't slept. "Rough night?"

Drew nodded. "Nausea."

"Nausea?" Rick was dumbfounded. "I think you puked up a grilled cheese sandwich you had for lunch when you were six!"

Drew moaned as he stomach clinched again. Krista lifted the bottom of his shirt and pressed on his abdomen; he flinched. "Muscles are still spasming pretty hard. Have you been able to keep any thing down at all?"

"He's kept a spoon full of ice chips down for about ten minutes now." He said glancing at his watch.

"There is a way to get the Zofran in your system."

"No," he glared at her. "HELL no!"

"If it will help," Rick tried having no idea what they were talking about.

"No."

"But"

"NO!" He curled into a ball on the chair.

A little later he managed to keep a few sips of water down. Rick kissed the back of his neck. "Come here," he helped him to his feet. "You too Miss Krista." He laid back on the big sofa and Drew curled in next to him. "Would you mind grabbing a blanket and some pillows off our bed?" he asked Krista.

"Sure." She brought them back and tucked a couple pillows under Rick's head then put the blanket over them. She laughed when Drew snuggled against Rick's side.

"You just going to stand there or you going to lay down?" Rick smiled at her.

"I need to go get things ready for work or I would love too."

"About that. You won't be going back in until Chavez leaves."

"I can't take off especially with Drew out they are shorthanded."

"Not an argument you are going to win," Rick warned.

"But," she protested.

"I already called Topher and he's got someone covering for you," Drew informed her. "You had paid time off available so don't worry about it. Go grab one of our shirts out of the dresser and you can sleep in that for now."

Rick nodded, "We will take you to your house later and you can gather up some stuff."

"I can't keep intruding. I will be fine guys. Joey is probably so scared of the two of you he's wet his pants."

"Is there a reason you're still arguing?" Drew asked, lifting his head off Rick's chest.

"No." She went and changed into an Army jersey that looked comfortable then went back to the living room. She was going to lay down on the opposite end but Drew pulled the blanket back for her to lay on the opposite side of Rick. She slid under the blanket and rested her head on Rick's shoulder.

"Better," Drew said, tired.

"Now one of you has to work the remote because my hands are occupied."

Krista laughed and started searching for a show they would all like.

Drew was shivering trying to wedge himself as deep as he could between Rick's warm body and the back of the couch. He was freezing.

"Ok wait," Rick said before moving everyone for a second. He took his shirt off then Drew's as well pulling him so that he was on top of him, skin to skin then he pulled Krista back against their sides tucking the blanket back around them. He kissed the top of Drew's head. "Rest babe. I've got you."


	18. Chapter 18

Notes: Again I will be playing with time lines and bending them to my evil little will and I will be making Lynn Zia (Topher's daughter) a little younger then she is in the show.

Drew rubbed his eyes and glared accusingly at the chart in front of him. It had been two weeks since he'd gotten 'dead guy' in his eyes and his vision was still blurry. He noticed a little brown haired girl peeping at him from around the desk.

Kenny walked over, handed Drew another chart and winked at him conspiratorially. "Mrs. Radcheck in three is asking for you again."

He sighed. Mrs. Radcheck was in at least once a month for continuing treatment for STD's or so she claimed. If you asked the E.R. doctors she was there to play touchy feely and get a pelvic exam and it was Drew's turn again. "Can't we make Jordan do it?" he whined.

"That's a thought," Kenny pondered as he covertly ushered the brown haired girl in front of him.

Drew smiled, acted like he dropped something and bent to get it.

Kenny quickly stood the little girl in a chair and held on to her for support when Drew stood back up.

"Boo!" she squealed and giggled.

Drew jumped and gasped grabbing his chest like he'd been frightened. "You got me!"

"Yay!" She bounced up and down before crawling over the desk to give him a big hug. "Daddy! Daddy! I got Uncle Drew!" she beamed.

"You two and your pranks are a bad influence on my little girl," Topher joked as he and Janet approached.

Janet hugged Drew and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better he nodded. Glad to be working again. I hate sitting still and doing nothing."

"Must be an Army thing," she said looking at her husband accusingly.

Topher looked around as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Come on Lynn we need to go upstairs for a little bit to see mommy's doctor." The twins were due in less than a month.

"I don't want to go," she pouted, still wrapped around Drew like a spider monkey.

"I know honey but we will try to be really quick ok?" Janet tried to appease.

"She can stay with me," Drew told them. "I'm headed out for a break and after that she can help me out. If we get slammed I will have one of the nurses bring her to you."

"Are you sure?" Topher asked.

"Yes," he smiled, flipping Lynn so that she was hanging down his back and he was holding her legs. She squealed in delight and gave her mom and upside down kiss before waving as Drew carried her away.

"He's so good with her," Janet smiled.

"It' because they are mentally the same age," Kenny laughed before heading in to an exam room.

Drew walked out back toward the food trucks before flipping her right side up again and sitting her on his shoulders. "Hungry?"

"A little."

"What can I get for you to day?" the cook at the truck asked.

"Coffee. Strong coffee." He looked up at Lynn "you?"

She chewed at her lip pondering her choices. "An apple?"

He nodded at the cook, "An apple, an order of fries and a juice."

"Coming right up."

They got their food and went to a table. He sat her down in one of the chairs and put her stuff in front of her then sat beside her. "You're the best uncle ever!" she smiled as she munched on her fries. They talked about school and the twins for a while but it was soon time to go back in. He put her back on his shoulders, cleared the table and headed inside.

"That took a little longer than I expected," Janet glanced at her watch. It had taken nearly an hour to do the ultra sound because the machine broke.

"Welcome to night shift. If it's going to break it will happen on night shift," Topher explained. They exited the elevator and saw Drew sitting behind the nurse's station, Lynn curled in his lap sound asleep.

"I'm so sorry Drew," Janet apologized.

"Don't be. We had fun besides I had some charts to catch up on. Our new attending is a real hard ass when it comes to paper work," he shot Topher a look.

"Yeah well that's because the new attending doesn't like doing paper work." Janet said her goodnights as Topher took Lynn into his arms and carried her out to the car.

Later that night Drew went to check on Paul and see how his first night of surgery rotation was going with Dr. Clemmons. He stopped short when he heard him arguing with his father, Dr. Julian Cummings. The argument was a heated one only ending because Paul went to scrub in.

Dr. Cummings turned to see Drew standing at the Surgery Station looking over some charts. They made eye contact but Drew didn't speak, instead he sighed a chart and turned to leave. "You're Dr. Alister."

Drew turned to face him. "You must be Paul's father." He shook his hand.

"Let me guess Dr. Alister, you're here to tell me to stay out of my son's career like Dr. Clemmons did?" There was a clear anger in his voice.

"Well it is his life right?"

Dr. Cummings gave him a hard look. "I guess I'm supposed to hope he turns out like you?"

Drew bristled. "Excuse me? We've never met before so don't assume you know me well enough to start throwing accusations."

"Oh we've met a few times Dr. Alister but I'm sure you wouldn't remember it. I am a neurosurgeon and I have done work for Doctors without Borders. My first time in Iraq during the war I was asked to accompany a unit into the field to help with wounded from an I.E.D. attack. When we arrive on scene it was one of the most horrific things I've ever witnessed. Body parts blown to pieces, laying on the side of the road. Soldiers dragging the wounded to safety and leaving rivers of blood in their wake." He cringed at the memory. "There was a battle Field Medic there that day and he saved more lives in one day then I had in my career. He never faltered, never hesitated he just did what had to be done."

"I saw that same medic a month later in The Kandahar Province this time at the sight of a road side bombing. What I saw astonished me. This medic, who I had been told was one of the best Doctors in the country, even green just out of med school, he was treating the bomber. The man who had blown up and killed several of his fellow soldiers! I asked him that day why he worked so hard to save a man who deserved to die? Do you remember what your answer was doctor?"

He remembered now, he hadn't thought about it after it happened until now. "I'm a doctor not a lawyer, not a judge and not a jury. My job is to save them and get them to the next person in line to do their job."

"You do remember then," he said softly.

Drew nodded, "that conversation was 5 deployments ago but yes I remember what I said because it's what I do."

"So tell me doctor do you really think I would allow my son to follow you into battle?"

Drew looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Paul is not in the military so no he would never be a battle field medic."

"No but he looks up to you and Dr. Callahan because of all you have done, all of the adrenaline junkie medicine you practice. Not everyone one is cut out to do a heart bypass on a highway in the middle of the night or MacGyver an on sight splenectomy in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital. It's not a career that is going to make him rich or famous."

"No it's not," Drew answered honestly, "but it is a career he can be proud of. It is a satisfaction that he will never get from anything else."

"Is it so wrong for me to want something better than this," he waved his hand around the mediocre surgical facility. "I'm his father! It's my job to make him do what's best for him!"

"I don't know you well Dr. Cummings but I can tell you love your son and that's a wonderful thing that I hope you never lose. I can also tell you a little bit about over bearing, control freak fathers who do everything in their power to make their kids in to what they want them to be, not who they truly are. Be honest with yourself; are you doing this because it's Paul's dream or because it's your dream for him? Would you be any less proud of him if he worked in some crap O.R. then if he worked at John's Hopkins? The name of the facility means nothing. The strength and heart of the doctor working in it is what means the most."

"What do you know about any of it," he said frustrated. He hated the Drew was making sense.

"I have a father who has tried all my life to make me into something he could be proud of. He wanted the perfect son, the perfect solider and the perfect doctor; instead he got me." He let out a sarcastic chuckle and looked at Dr. Cummings, "pretty damn disappointing huh? It took me a long time to realize I can never be what he wants. Maybe I'm all the things he accuses me of being," he shrugged. "Maybe I'm weak, stupid, a coward? I don't know anymore but I do know that no matter what, he will always hate me. I guess the point I'm trying to make is whether or not Paul works for you or someone else he is one hell of a doctor and he will make a difference in the world. Question is will you be in his life to help him stand back up if he falls or will you keep pushing him until he figures out he can never be what you expect from him?"

"Dr. Alister, Topher is looking for you," a nurse interrupted. "There has been a five car pile up on I-60 and they need you and a surgeon on life flight."

On my way and pull Paul from the O.R.. Tell Scott I need him with me!"

Paul's mind was on the earlier conversation with his father. What was he going to do? He wanted to please his dad but he wasn't sure what specialty he wanted to pursue yet. He was glad of one thing though, he'd convinced his father to go home before he left. At least he wouldn't have to deal with it as soon as he got back to the hospital.

Drew ran into the E.R. pushing Paul on a gurney and barking orders to all the other doctors. "First one is ours! Second degree burn to the left hand! He saved a man from an explosion then did his best E.T. impression."

"We're going to take good care of you Paul," Scott said as he lifted the bandage to examine the wound.

"Second," Drew fell back to the next incoming gurney, "thirty two year old male with a compound fracture to the fibula."

"Next, eighteen year old female possible left shoulder dysplasia. Administered five of Demerol on site for pain."

"Fifty-seven year old male complaining of rib pain and chemical burns from air bag impact!"

"Twenty-three year old male, caused the accident, unconscious since we got on scene. Paramedics found and empty prescription bottle in the front seat along with a suicide note. Administered charcoal on site and started two full bore saline I.V.'s "

Everyone scattered working on their patients.

A few hours later Krista dropped off a chart at the nurse's station. "What a night."

"Yeah it's been a tough one," Kenny agreed as he handed Drew a piece of paper.

"Thanks," he said absently and walked away.

"Drew?" Krista asked jogging to catch up with him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"I know what happened to Paul sucks. I can't believe how selfish some people can be. I know that man wanted to kill himself but he didn't have any right to put other people's lives at risk too."

He stopped in his tracks and gave her a look that meant she should stop while she was ahead but it didn't help.

"I can't believe Paul's hurt."

"I can't believe you are blaming someone else for what happened to him. The two of you have been competing for this position for too long now and it's finally gotten out of hand."

"Wait you're blaming me?"

"He's like a kid brother Krista. He looks up to you and you pushed his buttons. He had to prove that he could hold his own." He saw how upset she looked but she needed to hear this. He wasn't just her friend here, he was her superior. "You are both at fault for Paul doing what he did but what happened tonight with that patient will never happen again Krista. You have no idea why he tried to end his life or what was going on that was so bad he felt there was no other way out and even if you did and it was something stupid IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO JUDGE! Your job is to save lives not decide who is worthy of it or not!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "You are an outstanding doctor Krista but if you want a job where you can pass judgment on people and decide whether or not you help them then you need to go to law school."

"Drew," T.C. approached, "your patient is awake."

He followed T.C. into the room and shut the curtain so they could make sure he was coherent and stable. He passed the tests. "PFC Cameron is there anyone we can call for you?"

His eyes widened and he started to sob. "You? I.. How?"

"Easy," he soothed touching his arm. He recognized the kid form the attack during Night Maneuvers. He was the collateral Colonel Affliction had used to keep Drew compliant. "Care to tell me what happened tonight PFC?"

Terrified eyes darted between the two doctors. He wasn't sure what he should say.

"T.C. is a friend," Drew assured. "He knows what happened to me. He can be trusted if something has happened to you too."

"No," he shook his head. "They weren't after me."

Drew was relieved that the kid hadn't had to endure what had happened to him. "I need to report the accident to your commanding officer."

"Lieutenant Crofton is my unit leader right now but could you also call someone else for me?"

"Of course."

"Captain Lincoln." He gave him both numbers.


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: Graphic description of Rape.

Rick arrived at the hospital at the same time as Lt. Crofton. Molly had them wait at the desk and went to find one of the doctors.

"Lt. Crofton?" T.C. asked. "We need you to fill out some paperwork for our records then we will take you to Cameron." Molly handed him some forms to fill out.

"Rick you can come on back if you want."

He followed T.C. to an exam room where Cameron lay on a gurney, pail and fragile looking. "Damn it kid! Why didn't you just call me?"

"Sorry Cap. I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what? What's going on with you?" he demanded.

"I couldn't live with knowing I didn't stop them."

"Stop what?" Lt. Crofton asked as he entered the room.

"I think that is a conversation that is going to have to wait until we get him to a room upstairs," Drew said as he walked in with a chart. Shift was over and both he and T.C. had clocked out. He asked T to stick around for a while and he'd agreed.

They got him settled into a private room and they had all gathered around his bed sitting in chairs. Rick was shocked at what happened next. Drew openly took his hand and held it in front of people he didn't know. Cameron and Crofton stared at them, shocked.

The reason Cameron is here tonight is partially my fault," Drew explained. "When the attack happened I was so focused on myself that I didn't think about what the person who witnessed it was going through." He looked at Cameron, "I'm sorry for that."

"Y..you're sorry? I let them do that to you. I froze! I didn't even try to help you!"

He put his hand on the kid's shoulder, "easy. You couldn't have stopped them no matter what you tried. He has been hunting me for a while now. I just got caught in a situation I couldn't stop. It had nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that? I heard what he said to you! When they were raping you they told you if you tried to stop them they would kill me!"

"What?" Crofton was stunned.

Drew flinched at the word rape. "You don't think he earned the nickname Colonel Affliction because he was warm and fuzzy do you? He knows how to inflict the maximum amount to pain in every way. He may not have ra.. assaulted you," he couldn't bring himself to say the word, "but he knew what he forced you to watch would cause pain."

"Colonel Affliction?" Crofton asked. "What the hell is happening?"

"The night we thought Cameron was going to be attacked but he wasn't? Drew was," Rick explained.

"You're Drew!?" Crofton was all confused.

Cameron's eyes widened and he started shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Captain, I had no idea!"

"How could you have known," Rick asked him.

"But I let them rape him! You didn't see what they did! I thought they were going to kill him! One of them had his dick so far down his throat he was choking to death then two of them slammed in to his ass at the same time!?"

Drew was back in the woods, hands holding him down and touching him. He couldn't breathe he just heard them yelling his name over and over. Suddenly the voices were familiar. "Rick?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's me, I've got you," he pulled him close. "You don't have to do this right now."

He shook his head. "Yes I do. I can't let this keep happening. I don't want to. I don't want to be the stereotypical gay doctor. I don't want to be the 'example' gay soldier and I sure as hell don't want to be the rape," he gagged on the word, "victim but I can't let it keep happening."

"Drew we will find a way to stop this bastard," T.C. promised. "You don't have to do this alone." He reached over and put an arm around Drew so that Drew was encompassed between him and Rick. "You saved me from this bastard my first week in the sand pit."

"But I didn't," he said softly.

"What? Yes you did."

He shook his head. "The man who attacked you wasn't Colonel Affliction, T; it was Colonel Alister. My father," he explained as tears dripped down his face. "When Thad and his men found me the Colonel was 'teaching me a lesson,'" a sob escaped him. "Thad made sure my father could never 'teach' that type of lesson again. I don't know how or who the hell he had to pay to make it happen but Thad had me taken some where I could heal without being asked a million questions."

Rick was so angry he was shaking. How could he not have known what happened to Drew? His own father raped him! His stomach sank remembering that Glen had been back in town just two weeks ago. He grabbed Drew and forced him to look at him. "When he was here did he?"

"No," Drew shook his head. "I'm not sure what Thad did that day but my father has been impotent ever since."

"I hope he fucking castrated him," T.C. said.

"No, that's my job," Rick growled.

"I only had one purple heart to give," Drew smiled sadly at Rick.

"You? You left that at Thad's grave?"

Drew nodded, "no one would ever know what he did for me besides the people who were there and he deserved some sort of medal for it. I wish it could have repaid him before he was killed in action."

"I'm sorry you had to witness what you did Cameron but please don't think you could have stopped it. The only thing that would have happened is you would have been killed. I need to know that you will get better and let this go. No one else needs to suffer because of what happened. I won't let them."

Cameron nodded, "Only if I get to help stop the bastards?"

He nodded. "Give me time to come up with a plan and I will tell you." He looked at Rick pleadingly, "I need to go home now, please?"

Everyone said their goodbyes and Rick, Drew and T.C. headed down stairs to their cars. Their support was the only thing keeping Drew on his feet. Rick helped Drew into the truck before throwing T.C. the keys knowing their friend would be going with them.

Drew was shaking and lethargic, symptoms of shock. "Drew stay with me," Rick said rubbing his arms.

"Can't breathe," he panted.

"You're hyperventilating kid," T.C. explained. "Take deep breathes."

"Who do you belong to Drew?" he tried. It was the only thing he knew that could center him but he got no response. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned so he could cup Drew's face tightly in his hands. "Andrew Brendan Alister I said who do you belong to?!"

"You," came the soft broken reply.

Krista jumped when the front door slammed open and T.C. and Rick dragged Drew inside. "On the couch," Rick grunted. Rick pulled Drew down in his lap and rocked him. "Its ok baby I've got you." He repeated over and over again.

T.C. looked at Krista, "We are going to need some blankets, wet cloths and orange juice or soda." She nodded and ran to get what he needed. "Rick," he tried to get his attention and failed. "RICK!" He saw his eyes snap in his direction. "Do either of you have anything like Lorazepam or Ativan here?"

"Yeah Drew has some in his bag. Topher gave it to him after the sniper ordeal."

T grabbed the bag just as Krista got back with the supplies. "What's happening?" She asked, worried about her friend.

"He's going into shock," T.C. explained. "He had a pretty bad flashback." He took one of the pills out of the bottle and put it in Drew's mouth then held the juice up to his lips.

Drew tried to take a drink but he was shaking so bad he managed to spill half the glass all over himself and Rick. "S..sorry," he pushed away.

"It's ok," Rick soothed as T and Krista tried to take Drew's wet, sticky shirt off. He felt Drew tense and wrapped his arms and legs around him just in time to stop the punches and kicks he was trying to throw.

"Whoa," T jumped back. "I'm sorry, you do it." He handed Rick the wet cloths and ushered Krista into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Rick got Drew to calm down enough to let him go and remove both their shirts. He cleaned Drew's chest and stomach then took care in removing the rest of his clothes. The touch settled them both and the medication was making Drew calm down a bit. He removed his own shirt cleaning the sticky juice from his chest before moving Drew so that they were chest to chest, skin to skin. "I'm so sorry Drew." He couldn't hold back his tears any more. "I should have done more to protect you. Too keep you safe."

He hugged Rick and kissed him. "I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone. How could you have protected me if you didn't know?" He curled up as Rick wrapped him in a blanket. "How could I tell anyone what he did to me? He was my father," he sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20

Warnings: Graphic Description of Rape, Humiliation and Abuse. Also memories of Rick and Drew's first time making love

T.C. looked up from his laptop as Drew walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in a loose, ratty pair of sweat pants and a hoodie that was too big for him. The dark circles under his eyes were black, he was pail and looked miserable. "I'd ask how you were doing but I think I know the answer already."

Drew sat down across the table from him. "I just wish none of it had ever happened but I know it's too late for that." He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. "I don't know how to fix this T. I want to do what's right for everyone but I just don't know how."

"You need to stop thinking about everyone else Drew and think about you. Stop trying to fix what has happened to everyone and focus on you."

"I will always be this," he waved his hands at himself, "no matter what I do. It doesn't matter what happened to me at this point but if I can stop it from happening to someone else then I will. I just don't know what to do about Rick." He was too tired to hide his tears anymore and just let them fall unchecked into his shirt.

"What about Rick?" T asked.

"I can't drag him through this," he shook his head. "He didn't ask for this."

"And you did?"

"No I didn't but I was the one who let himself get raped." He clinched his fist over his heart, "I was the one who was too afraid to tell anyone what my father was doing to me." He took a few deep calming breaths. "The beatings were an everyday occurrence when he was around and I never fought back because I know how disappointing I was to him and no matter what I tried to do to be better it backfired. When I was deployed to Iraq the first time he told me I'd either come back a failure or a man in a body bag." He laughed disdainfully, "I tired really hard to make it to that body bag but apparently I'm not great at dying either."

T didn't interrupt him he just listened.

"You would think being in a war that the humiliation and torture would stop right? No," he shook his head. "Just like when I first enlisted he sent friends, colleagues, hell he even sent Colonel Affliction my way too keep me in line. Have to say though for the most part it was just beatings and humiliation. Hell I would be tied up in one of the units, naked, beaten, spread open in the most personal, venerable ways possible like some side show attraction. The men would walk by and shove their dicks down my throat of their fingers in my ass," he shivered and pulled his knees to his chest at the memories, "anything they could use really. They would piss on me, spit on me, and tell me what a worthless whore I was. They made sure to tell me 'daddy' sent his love and hoped one day they would 'beat the gay' out of me." He took a shaky breath, "then I met Colonel Affliction and what happened after that put everything else to shame. I didn't know the human body could take that amount of pain or lose that amount of blood and not shut down."

T.C. was gripping his own leg so tight he was sure there would be bruises there. These people would pay for what they did.

"I was still deployed and still a solider so I had to endure and keep doing my job regardless of what was happening to me. It became my only way to survive. I threw myself in to the fray any time I could. I took suicide missions, drops in to open fire zones I didn't care. I was finally numb. No matter what they did to me I didn't care anymore. I was a used, worthless shell of a man and I didn't care. I knew none of it mattered because I'd never be loved by anyone." He took a drink of his juice and pondered what he was going to say next. "It wasn't long after that I heard my father was in country and wanted to see me. I avoided it as long as I could by going on rescue missions but I had to face it one way or another," he shrugged. "That's when I found them, when I found you. I didn't intend to start fighting like I did but seeing someone else forced over a table and knowing what they were about to do," he clinched his fists until his knuckles turned white, "I had to stop it. First two guys were easy to dispatch but the third blindsided me."

"When I came to you were gone and I was stripped and being held down. My father was laughing at me, tracing all the scars and bruises with his finger, even the scars no one should have ever seen," he sobbed. "I…I don't know why but I never thought he would do it. I never thought my own father would," he rocked back and forth in the chair. "I guess he like the way I begged," he spat, "because he shoved three fingers inside of me and asked me how much I liked it. I fought with everything I had to try and break free but I just couldn't. H..he just kept pushing his hand harder and harder and I thought he was killing me. That's when Thad and his men showed up." He remembered how humiliated and horrified he was that someone was seeing him in that position. "I don't remember much after that," he sniffled. "I remember someone putting my clothes on me then waking up some time later in someone's bunk. There was a note on top of my duffel from Thad. He told me that I was in a safe place and that I could stay there until I was healed enough to walk. He told me that they had taken care of the Colonel and I would never have to worry about the bastard hurting people like that again and I broke down. Not because my nightmare was over," he shook his head, "but because I thought he killed my father."

Rick had been listening to everything. He woke as soon as Drew moved but he didn't want to smother him so he gave him some space. He walked into the kitchen and sat beside of him though, hoping that he would keep letting it out.

Drew looked at Rick as he sat down and took his hand. "I met you about a month after that," he smiled. "I tried to hate you but you were just," he sighed unable to find the right words. "Every time I looked at you my heart tried to beat again but I thought I was safe because you were straight."

Rick smiled through his tears and kissed Drew's hand before squeezing it tightly in his own. "When I saw you the first time, in action, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I never believed in love at first sight or that I would ever find anyone I would be willing to risk my military career for but one look at you and I was done for."

Krista slipped in and sat with them.

Drew couldn't help but smile at the memories. "You use to make up excuses to see me."

"I did," he blushed. "My C.O. thought I was vying for a medical discharge," he laughed "but it was the only way I could get your attention."

"Oh you had my attention I was just too afraid to let you know it after everything that had happened."

Rick put his arm around his shoulders and held him close. "I have to admit when you kissed me I was shocked."

"I kissed you?" Drew laughed.

"So it was instant love?" Krista asked, smiling having missed the first part of the conversation.

"No," Rick shook his head. "I chased the good doctor here for nearly a year before we even became close friends. The more we got to know each other the more we realized we had in common and that we were meant to be together but there were so many mixed signals that I thought I had been wrong about him feeling the same about me. One minuet he was leaning close to me the next he was pushing me away." He rubbed his thumb over Drew's shoulder, "I understand that now."

"I wasn't good enough for you, not then not now. You deserve someone who could love you without hesitation. Someone who hadn't been used like a crack whore trying to get their next fix."

"Why would you say something like that Drew?" Krista asked not knowing what had happened.

He never broke eye contact with his boyfriend. "When you came in with that sunburn on your back," he paused smiling at the memory. "It was the first time I had been able to touch someone skin to skin without shaking like I was having a seizure." It was why skin to skin contact between the two of them was so important still. "I was terrified you were going to hate me but I had to."

Rick laughed softly. The kiss had been clumsy and timid but Drew had made first contact. "You kissed me," he reminded him. "After that I knew that no matter how hard you tried to push me away I would never let you because you are the other half of my soul."

T.C. was pretty sure if they got any mushier he just might hurl and Krista had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for not letting me push you away no matter how hard I tried," and oh how he'd tried.

"I didn't understand everything then that I do now but it didn't matter. I could be your dirty little secret hidden away from the world as long as we were together."

Drew felt like he'd been shot in the stomach. He never realized that was how he'd made Rick feel. He sat up straight and cupped his lover's face in his hands. "No! I was never ashamed of you! I wanted to tell the world we were together but I was so afraid that they would hurt you because of me! I was always looking over your shoulder. I would step away from your touch and keep a distance in public because I just knew they were watching. I couldn't live with myself if I had gotten you hurt!"

He had no idea that was the reason Drew acted like he didn't want anyone to know about them. He had no idea that any of the attacks had happened. The first time they had made love Drew had been terrified but he just thought maybe he hadn't bottomed before. Sure there had been some scars but Drew always had an excuse about a surgery or an injury so he never even considered that he'd been raped.

 _They were home on leave for the first time since they had become a couple. They went to Rick's apartment that night and had intended to just spend time together being boyfriends, holding hands, kissing; no pressure but it didn't take long for that plan to go out the window._

 _They were a mess of hands, mouths and limbs trying to explore each other. After a while Rick led Drew to the bed room. He was so careful with Drew that night stroking, touching, soothing making him relax and trust him. They had managed to both shed their clothes and he had Drew on his back kissing him while he stroked his hard length, skin soft against his hand. He loved the sounds Drew was making as his hips bucked up to get more, faster friction. He moved his hand away and reached into the nightstand before turning back and kissing down Drew's neck and collar bone. He heard Drew's breath hitch and felt the muscles tighten as he licked the underside of his hard cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking._

 _Drew was so lost in the sensation of Rick's mouth that he hadn't noticed what his hand was doing until he felt a slick finger slide into him. He bucked away from the finger so hard and fast that he gagged Rick._

 _He coughed and sputtered for a second but kept his attention on Drew. "Easy baby, I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed. "We won't do anything you don't want to do."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I want you I really do," he whispered._

 _Rick leaned up and kissed him for a while trying to relax him again. He managed to slip a finger inside him and stretch the clinched opening. "You have to breath and relax if you want this to happen," he purred adding a little more lube and pressing until a second finger slipped in._

 _"_ _Oh God!" Drew moaned as Rick's fingers hit his prostate making him see starts. The pleasure was out weighing the fear at this point and he could feel the coil of an orgasm forming deep inside him. He felt Rick's mouth on him again and he was lost in pleasure. No pain, no fear just all pleasure._

 _Rick continued to work his fingers to drag out Drew's orgasm as long as he could then slipped the slick digits out with a soft pop. He slid on a condom then got to his knees pushing Drew's legs over his shoulders and pressing the blunt head of his dick to the still quivering, wet hole. "Are you ready?"_

 _"_ _Please," his voice was wrecked. He took a deep breath as he felt the sting of Rick's hard flesh slipping deep inside of him. He couldn't hold back the whimper as he clamped down tight. Rick was so gentle with him that he could feel the walls he'd built crumbling. The person inside of him right now was exactly what he wanted and he never wanted it to end._

 _It was slow and gentle, the pleasure building and building until they were both convulsing and exploding over and inside of each other. Once he regained some cognitive function Rick reached between them to grab the condom as he pulled out but Drew locked his legs around his hips. He noticed the tears and was afraid he'd hurt him. "I'm sorry did I hurt you? Please let me check you?"_

 _"_ _No," he shook his head pulling Rick tighter to him. "Just don't want you to let go. Promise you won't let go."_

 _"_ _I promise I will never let go. I've got you." He did reach down and pull out knowing it would be painful for Drew if he didn't and discarded the condom before rolling them so that Drew was laying on top of him and his hand was resting on Drew's now sensitive ass. They stayed in bed most of the week that trip home._

Drew saw the distant look in Rick's eyes and was concerned. "Everything alright? You look so far away." He was afraid he was pushing him away. He was surprised when Rick kissed him until he was slack and breathless, lips pink and slightly swollen.

"Just thinking about our first leave together." He smiled when Drew moaned softly. They had learned so much about each other that week.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" They all jumped when Jordan spoke. No one had heard her open the door and come in.


	21. Chapter 21

Jordan was livid when she saw them all just sitting around the table with Drew looking like he was going into shock. She rushed over to him and pressed her hand against his neck feeling his pulse then using the back of her hand to feel if he was feverish. His heart rate was erratic and he was cold and clammy.

"Why are all of you just sitting here with him this sick?" She opened the refrigerator and got the orange juice out then got a glass and slammed it down on the table. "He needs to be wrapped in blankets and he need's Ativan and sugar in his system," she barked like she was giving orders at the hospital. She shoved the Juice she'd just poured into Drew's trembling hands, "Drink or I will make you wish I had the turkey baster!" Why did men have to be so damn stubborn? Drew would let himself fall in to a coma before he would admit he needed help. She was glad she decided to come see what was going on after she talked to Paul after work. He'd mentioned that it looked like T.C. and Rick were practically carrying Drew to the car.

"Jordan," T.C. said calmly keeping his eyes on Drew's reactions. "We are here with him because we know he's going through some stuff. He's had lorazepam, juice and Rick has made sure he's warm and taken care of." He hoped she would pick up on his tone of voice and realize how fragile the situation was. "I don't think your mamma lion approach is the best course of action just now."

She stopped and took in the situation more clearly. Drew's entire body was so tense it looked like muscles were going to snap and he was looking at her from the corner of his eye like he was terrified and pissed at the same time. She'd been right when she said he was in shock but she was so worried she hadn't paid attention to other things like his body language. She'd seen this reaction first hand too many times. It was P.T.S.D. She eased back enough so that Drew uncoiled a little. "I'm sorry I just saw how you looked and I guess," she hesitated, "I just want to help." She sat down by him but didn't touch him. "I've had some experience dealing with P.T.S.D. with T.C. so if you need to talk I'm here. It will help to get it off your chest and out in the open."

He nodded, "thanks. Just sort of came flooding back this morning." His voice sounded as frail as he looked.

"Did you see something, was it a smell or a person that brought on the memories?"

"Person," he answered honestly. The whole ordeal with Cameron had triggered everything.

She leaned closer and mussed his hair, as much as you could with a high and tight haircut. "I know you were deployed for a long time and I'm sorry I never even thought to ask if things were ok since you got back. I've been so focused on being the boss that I've not been a good friend."

"Stop," he shook his head at her. "You're a great person Jordan, this has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah but I should have noticed with everything that's happened lately that you might need help."

He shrugged, not sure what she wanted him to say. "You and I haven't really been close since I got back from Kandahar."

"Why is that?" T.C. asked. He'd been wondering what happened between them. They had all been like family at one point.

She didn't say anything so Drew saved her from the question. "Jordan and I didn't," he stopped and tried again. "We don't see eye to eye on some things I guess?"

"Like what?" Krista asked.

Jordan didn't want to have this conversation but she really wanted her friend back. "I watched Drew let one of his MMA opponents beat him so bad it left him unconscious. He never lifted a hand to defend himself or to try and fight back. I took him home, cleaned him up and stayed with him until I knew he was going to be ok. When I asked him why he did it he said that pain was the only thing that made him numb." She looked up at T.C. ,"I had just watched you self-destruct over Thad's death and I couldn't watch someone else do that."

"You shouldn't have had too," Drew told her. "I called you that night and asked you for help and I had no right to do that. Rick was still deployed, T.C. was gone and Toph, he didn't need my crap, he has a family to take care of so you were the only one left I could trust. I should have just left it alone but I was so low I didn't know if I would have tried to stop him if he hit me hard enough to kill me." He shrugged, "Should have never put you in that situation."

"I just didn't understand why you get off on pain so much, I still don't."

"I don't get off on it," he glared. "Some people drink. Some people do drugs. I throw myself into work but sometimes the memories get so bad that the only way I can release the pain is with pain. Each hit, each cut, bruise it's all something to focus on besides the memories. The more it hurts that farther away in my mind I can retreat." He shrugged, "Rick has a different way he can deal with me when I'm like that but he shouldn't have to either," his voice sounded so defeated.

"Don't," Rick warned him.

"I had no idea," she felt awful.

"Believe me his MMA matches killed me because every time he stepped in the ring I never knew how far he was going to let it go. I understand the need to train and that it helps to talk to the guys about shared experiences but I'm not going to lie I'm glad the matches are over," Rick added.

Great, Drew thought, something else to feel guilty over putting people through. "Let's face it being my friend is not really full of bonuses. It tends to be all about the pain and hurt I cause people I care about." He tried to push himself from the table but Rick's arm seemed to weigh a ton around him.

"No," Rick snapped at him. "You do not get to do this Drew. Your friends are here because they want to be. Because they love you and no matter how hard you try you aren't going to push them away and I'm not going anywhere so accept that you are loved and that we are here for you."

"I can't live with someone else getting hurt," he snapped struggling to break free of Rick's grip. T.C. intervened and helped Rick hold him when he almost succeeded.

"It's not your choice," T.C. reminded him. "Do you think you are the only one who can chose to help people? Keep pushing and I will just start taking action on my own. I won't even involve you then it will be all on me right?"

"That's not fair," tears filled his eyes.

"And what happened to you was fair?" Rick demanded. "How the hell was any of that fair Drew? What about the other people this has happened too? Is that their fault too?"

"No! Of course not!" he was angry now. How could they even ask something like that?

"So Cameron's reason for trying to kill himself last night was valid?" T.C. asked trying to make Drew see that what happened was horrible but not in his control.

Anger was radiating threw him, his fists clinched and his legs bouncing against the chair. "You know it wasn't his fault!"

"Oh right," T growled back, "It was your fault I forgot."

"No it wasn't!" Drew sobbed, his head was spinning. "None of it was my fault!"

"Exactly," T and Rick said at the same time. All three men were panting from the struggle when Drew gave up and just went limp.

"What the hell is going on?" Jordan asked after witnessing that exchange and watching Drew curl into a ball on the chair.

"I think it's still a little to fresh," T.C. intervened.

Drew squeezed Rick's hand and took a deep breath. "I was raped." He meant to say it firmly; strongly but it came out more of a strangled sob.

Rick kissed the top of his head and rocked him. "What happened with the kid Cameron last night," Rick interjected, "caused a major flashback. It was so bad that before we got him back here he was going into shock."

He didn't have the strength to go through the stories again so he asked Rick and T.C. to fill them in. An hour and several tears later the ladies were devastated for their friend. Jordan got to her feet, "Ok, out of here all of you. You look exhausted so go stretch out, watch T.V. and I will fix some lunch." Rick opened his mouth but she held up her hand to silence him. "Don't argue with me Ranger Boy you will not win."

"Yes maim," he mock saluted and helped Drew to his feet.

She grabbed Drew's arm as he passed and was surprised at how easy it was to turn the large man toward her even though he dwarfed her in size. "I'm sorry baby boy," she whispered and kissed his cheek before pulling him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry I haven't paid attention. I want my friend back."

He tightened his grip around her waist before nodding. "I never stopped being your friend Jordan. I've always cared about you but I'm glad you want to be a bigger part of my life again."


	22. Chapter 22

"Doctor I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into her!"

Drew held the sixteen year old girl down as she kicked and tried to bite. "Give me 5 mgs of Benzodiazepine." As soon as Kenny injected the drug into the IV the girl was out. "Get her hooked up on the monitors so we can keep an eyes on her respiration and o2 levels and get psych down here for a consult." He moved to speak to the girl's mother who was in tears. "Has she ever had any history of mental illness or has anyone in your family?"

"No," she shook her head. "Please, what is wrong with my little girl?"

"I don't know yet but I promise we will find out. Kenny let's get a CBC, WBC, RBC, do a full panel and also a tox screen. Set up a full CT and let me know as soon as any of it gets back."

"You got it," he got to work.

He was walking down the hall when Paul stopped him. "You got a second?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"My patient, he presented with all the signs of a heart attack but the blood work was normal, EKG was normal, blood count was normal so no heart attack. As a precaution I have been monitoring him and I just ordered another set of labs and got this." He handed Drew the lab results.

Drew's eyes bugged out and he ran toward the patient's room. "Mr. Kirk my name is Dr. Alister. Are you having any chest pain right now?"

"No. I feel tired and my whole damn body hurts but not my chest."

"Ok we will see if we can get the pain under control." He listened to his heart and did a manual exam. What could this be? It didn't make sense. He was about to go order more tests when he caught sight of the urine draining into the bag hooked to the bed. It looked like someone had poured soda into it. He stuck his head out the door, "Toph need you."

Topher had been talking to T.C. when Drew called for him so T.C. followed. "What's up?"

"He presented with textbook heart attack chest pains but all his tests were normal until now. His CPK just came back and it's elevated; twenty times normal."

"What?" Topher's eyes got big and T.C. started listening to his heart.

"Look at the urine," Drew urged.

"It's brown," Paul was surprised.

"It's carnitine palmitoyltransferase deficiency (CPT)."

Topher was nodding and pointing his finger, "right!"

"Mr. Kirk you have an illness where your body won't store the sugars we use for energy," Drew explained. "When you use up the sugars you ingested your body has no secondary store to go to so it has to go to the next thing on the list so to speak. Your body starts to ingest its own muscle to stay alive. That is what causes the extreme muscle pain, chest pain and shortness of breath."

"Is there a cure?"

"With a change in diet, some supplements and physical activity restrictions it is very treatable," Drew reassured.

When they left the room Topher clapped Drew on the back. "Great catch! I would have never thought of CPT!"

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. He found out his teenage patient was acting insane because she was strung out on 'magic mushrooms' and Heroin. Her boyfriend told her it would be the best trip she'd ever taken. Now, Drew was pretty sure he was going to have to surgically remove the mom's foot from her daughter's ass and the boyfriend was in trauma 3 with a concussion. Who knew the sweet little lady could move so fast or be so violent. He was trying to focus on his paper work but his damn vision was getting more blurry by the day.

"You need to go see Markum," Topher said from behind him.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes."

"It's nothing just a stress headache," he blew it off.

Topher sat down on the desk next to Drew's chair. "I'm not trying to get you fired or put on sick leave but what happens when you can't see to treat your patients? What if all it takes to fix is something simple and you wait until it's too late to treat it?"

He nodded, "I will call her tomorrow."

"I called her already. She's waiting upstairs for you."

"And he let me go an hour early so I can go with you," Jordan smiled walking up behind them.

Drew laughed softly. "Ok I guess I'm going now."

He flinched when Dr. Markum shined the bright pen light in his left eye. "Sorry," she patted his knee then set back. "The good news is that there is no new or worse damage to the cornea. It's extremely inflamed and irritated, I'm surprised you have been able to tolerate the pain this long."

"Well he does have this little problem called being stubborn and bull headed," Jordan offered. He glared at her.

"The eye is a wet, soft muscle what isn't very favorable to healing. So what appears to be happening is that the cut on your eye will heal on the surface but is unable to heal completely through which means every time your eyes get tired, dry, stressed or irritated and you blink it's like the injury is happening all over again."

"Ouch," Jordan cringed.

"The treatment sounds worse than it really is but it will help."

"What is it?" he asked trepidatiously.

"I will numb your eye and introduce a needle to the wound several times to stimulate healing in the underlying tissue."

"When?" he sighed.

"You will need to take a few days off work so that your eye can rest. Set up the days with Topher and I will work around your schedule. We will do the procedure in office but you will need someone with you."

Drew stood and stretched his back. "Thanks Doc. I'll have my people call your people."

He went down to the locker-room showered and changed. When he walked out the front door of the hospital he saw Rick leaning against his truck. "Hey," he smiled. "What are you doing here?" He kissed him.

"I missed you and was hoping I could convince you to spend the day with me."

"Convince me?" he laughed. "Since when do you have to convince me to spend time with you?"

Rick took his hand, led him to the truck and opened the door so he could get in. Once he sat down he fastened the seatbelt around him then got in the driver's side. He was surprised they had gotten an entire five minutes down the road before asked.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He laced his fingers through Drew's. The rest of the ride was quiet but relaxing.

Drew sat up straighter when they turned off on the old dirt road. "You?" he asked excited.

Rick was so happy for the first time in a while that his face hurt from smiling. A few miles farther down the bumpy, dusty road they turned onto a familiar dirt path and soon the truck was neatly tucked away under a soft canopy of big oak trees and soft rustling leaves. They both got out, Rick grabbing some stuff off the backseat then opening the tailgate of the truck. There was an inflated air mattress filling the bed and he tossed a sleeping bag over it. He arranged several items Drew couldn't make out around the mattress then jumped down to the ground again. "Come here," he tugged him close, pressing their bodies together and kissed him slowly, lovingly. He lifted Drew up and sat him on the tailgate. "We can't go hiking right now, both of us are a little battered with everything the past few months but there is no reason we can't spend some time in our favorite place together."

"It's perfect," he beamed. "Almost."

Rick looked disappointed until Drew patted the air mattress for him to join him. They settled themselves back on the soft sleeping bag and pillows just breathing in the fresh air and each other. They talked for a long time about things that had happened and reminisced about their past. They had breakfast that Drew had made for them taking turns feeding each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Rick woke to the sound of a phone; it was Drew's text alert. He looked down at his chest where Drew was still sound asleep and smiled before tucking his hand in his lover's back pocket to get his phone. "You didn't have to pretend to get my phone if you wanted to grab my ass," he smirked still half asleep.

"No?" he laughed before slapping his ass hard causing him to snap his head up in surprise.

He was about to flip Drew over on his back when his eye caught the name on the phone. Drew saw his face and turned so he could see his phone. His father was texting him.


	23. Chapter 23

Warnings: Graphic abuse, rape and molestation.

Notes: Sorry guys I struggled with this one a lot. I hope I didn't screw it up to bad. Feedback would be great.

Rick glanced over to the passenger seat of his truck where Drew was asleep with his head resting against the seatbelt. Dr. Markum had performed the procedure on Drew's eye first thing this morning and Rick's stomach was still doing flips from watching it. Each time the sharp needle pierced the eye Rick thought he was going to faint. Drew took it like a champ though and never complained once. Now, after stopping at the pharmacy to pick up antibiotics they were on their way to Fredericksburg; to Drew's parents. He thought about the long conversation they had three days earlier.

 _"_ _No way in hell!"_

 _Drew cringed at the anger radiating off of him and he understood it. "I have to do this Rick. I know you don't like it, hell I don't like it but I have to confront him. It's the only way to put our plan in action. I have to do this if I'm going to even try to start to heal."_

 _He understood what he was saying, they had all agreed on how to put the plan in motion but he highly doubted his ability to be in the same city, much less the same house, as Drew's father and not kill him. "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself," he shook his head. "What will you accomplish?" he demanded. "There has to be another way."_

 _He took Rick's hand in to his own and placed it over his heart. "I need to do this. I'm not delusional babe. I know that I will probably not get any answers at all but I have to at least know that I tried. I want you to go with me but if you can't I understand."_

 _He stared at him for a long time. "Fine but Drew as soon as I say it's over, we are gone. No questions asked. You have to trust that I will know what's best for you."_

 _Drew agreed._

So here they are passing the county line in to beautiful, scenic hill country that they used to spend hours hiking in. It was a place that they loved to be together as they first started exploring their relationship but now all he could see were demons and monsters. He pulled into a service station to gas up the truck before they got to Drew's parents. "Hey," he softly rubbed the back of his hand over Drew's cheek.

"Mmm?" his eyes fluttered open the lids still heavy with sleep. "Where are we?" he stretched the best he could in the confines of the truck.

"Fredericksburg. Needed gas," he explained as he stepped out and started the pump.

Drew got out also. "You need anything?" He asked.

My 9MM he thought to himself. "Something to drink would be great."

"Coming right up," he smiled and pulled his hat on. After taking the time to empty his bladder getting them both some Gatorade he started toward the counter.

"Well I'll be damned! Soldier boy has finally made it home," Mr. Larkins, his high school football coach said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey," he shook the older man's hand. He'd been close with coach Larkins in school. He was the one who helped him decide what he wanted to do when he enlisted. "How's the family?"

"Great! Sarah will be upset if you don't stop and say high to her and the girls while you're here."

It was his turn at the counter so he paid for the gas and their drinks. Mr. Larkins paid for his things and followed him outside. "I will do my best to get by and see them," he smiled, "but give them a hug from me in case I can't make it?"

"Will do!" he said as the made it to the tuck.

"Mr. Larkins this is Captain Rick Lincoln, Rick this is Mr. Larkins. He was my football coach."

Rick shook his hand, "Pleasure sir."

"Pleasure is all mine. Thank you for your service; both of you." He was glad to see Drew with someone like Rick. Lord knows his life at home had been hell. Drew would always act like the bruises were from a fall or a bad hit in practice but Larkins knew better.

The said their goodbyes and were soon turning into Drew's drive way. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice to hide his true fear. Once they made their way to the door it took him a few seconds to convince himself to knock.

"Drew!" his mom smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Honey you look so pail." She ushered them into the living room where his father sat in his chair with a game on T.V. "Glen look who came to visit!" His mom sat on the sofa near his father's chair leaving them the other end. He was pressing so close to Rick for comfort and strength that he accidently almost sit in his lap. She knew something wasn't right and grabbed the remote and shut the T.V. off.

Glen sighed and sat up straight. "I was watching that," he huffed.

"Have you even looked at him Glen? He's sick!"

"That really comes as a surprise to you?" He snapped leaving the insinuation hanging in the air.

"Honey what's wrong?" his mom patted his hand.

"I'm hungry," he lied. He couldn't do this in front of her. It was so humiliating and he was afraid she had known and didn't even try to help and it was more than he could bare right now. He knew Cara was at her dorm and Candy was in school, it's why he picked this time of day to arrive. "Think you could fix us something?"

"Of course," she stood and headed into the kitchen.

He picked up the conversation with his father. "Did you tell him where I was this time?"

"What are you going on about now?" he sighed.

"Colonel Affliction! You sent him after me again didn't you, just like in Iraq?" There was no response. He felt Rick's hand on his hip, a firm anchor allowing him to feed off the support. He glared at his father. "This is going to stop. Affliction, you, the assaults, the rapes," he tried to keep his voice even. "I took all those years of torture from you because I always believed you were right about me. I was worthless. I needed to be tougher, be better, needed to perform better. I would have done anything to make you happy," a single tear slipped from his eye. "I've been thinking a lot about the past and you always said you had to teach me to be a man because I was gay."

"Yeah?" he huffed.

"The first dick that I ever touched, ever had shoved inside me or down my throat was yours! I'd never been with anyone, male or female! I had only ever dated girls at that point! What exactly were you teaching me?"

His mother who had stepped back into the room to see if they wanted any coffee, gasped, clasping her hands over her face crying out. "What?" she asked as she approached the three men.

"I'm sorry mom," Drew sobbed. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this but I needed you to know what kind of man he really is." He felt more exposed and venerable then he ever had; even through the rapes. He reached for her as she approached needing the hug and comfort. When the stinging smack slammed across his face he was solely unprepared.

"Why are you doing this Andrew?" She demanded, enraged.

"I, he, I," he spluttered, unable to form a sentence.

"He has a problem! Can't you understand that?" she demanded. "All you had to do is just take it until you could leave home but no! Poor little Drew, always the victim!"

"We're done here," Rick snarled getting to his feet.

"You're nowhere near done!" Kathy pushed him backward. She shook her finger in Drew's face, "I have lived with him for too long to lose everything now Andrew! All you have to do is walk away. You know your father is impotent now so he's not touching you anymore!" She had a look of insanity that Drew had never seen before. "I will not lose the life we built, the money we fought for just because you can't keep your mouth shut!"

"Y.. you knew. All this time you knew he was molesting me and you didn't help me?"

"He always 'taught his lessons' to the men in his unit. He never touched you until you said you were gay! What was I supposed to do? Tell him you could bend over and take it from anyone but him?"

"I was four," he squeaked. "He came to my room and told me there was something special he wanted to show me. I threw up all over him! My fucking jaw ached and my throat was raw for days! I was four fucking years old when he forced me to suck him off and thirteen the first time he raped me! How was that my fault?"

This time the sound of her hand connecting with flesh again was loud in the tense air. Glen's head rocked to the side when she swung. "You sick bastard! You told me the soldiers in your unit were enough to keep you happy! You said he had been with four other boys before! That's why he begged you to let him go down on you!"

"Begged him?" Drew felt like he was in a living nightmare he couldn't wake from.

She turned on Drew again, "You just won't quit will you? I thought Jefferies would have put the fear of God into you by now!"

Drew fell to his knees retching up the sports drink he'd had earlier. He was hyperventilating, sweating profusely and shaking so you could hear his teeth clicking together. "You called Colonel Affliction on your own son?" This couldn't be real Rick thought as he tried to get Drew to his feet so they could get out of there.

"What the fuck?" Cara gasped, dropping her books on the floor. She had gotten out of class early and was going to see if her mom wanted to go out for lunch.

"Breathe," Rick told Drew as he tried to get him to settle down. "He knew this was going to be bad but he had no idea it would be like this.

Cara looked at Drew then back to her father. "You did that to him?" She waited and her father stayed silent. "ANSWER ME!" she roared. "I found him, beaten, bleeding," she shivered, "raped and you said you would help him!" She started pounding her fists into her father's chest. "You fucking did it to him didn't you? He was only thirteen you son of a bitch! He was afraid of you because you really were the monster in his room!" she screamed.

"Cara honey you don't understand," Glen tried to explain. "I never touched you or your sister did I?" He tried to reason with her, to explain why he did what he did. "There was never anything wrong with you girls, just Drew, that's why he had to be punished."

"I do understand. For the first time in our lives I know the truth! Drew was never the problem, you were!"

"That is enough!" Kathy yelled. "I don't know what you're planning Drew but stop before someone you care about gets hurt." Her eyes locked on Rick.

It was the last straw for Drew, he snapped. Rick didn't know where it had come from or how Drew got a hold of it so quickly but the glint of light off of the black metallic barrel of the Sig Sauer was like a laser sight on a sniper rifle as Drew leveled it at his parents.


	24. Chapter 24

He couldn't breathe. He'd always heard that in traumatic situations that time would slow to a crawl and each second would seem like hours but he'd never experienced it. Even in the intense battles of war things were never like this. He watched helplessly as his boyfriend leveled a gun at his parents.

"You go near Rick and I will do what I should have done when I was thirteen!"

"You didn't have the balls then and you won't now!" Glen roared.

"I don't know what you are planning Andrew but stop it now and all of this will go away," Kathy promised. "Let me love you son," she plastered that fake smile on her face. "I just want my baby to be happy and for me to be able to keep what I have."

"What you have?" Rick asked, disbelieving. "What you have is a fucking pedophile for a husband and a rickety house of cards held together by lies and threats! I have witnessed pure evil in my life before. Solders tortured for worthless information. Women beaten to death because they shamed their family by being raped (Honor Killings they called them). People murdered because a junkie needed his next fix anyway he could get it. This, you people are the sickest most depraved human beings I have ever met! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Do you think I stay with that bastard because I love him? He's always wanted little boys! I agreed to this marriage because his family had money! I just had to pretend to be his loving wife and have his kids to keep up appearances! Forty-two years of hiding that monster and protecting my money and I will NOT let you two take it from me!"

Every word was like someone taking a knife and slicing through his skin. She had known all the time. She knew he was a molester and she never even tried to protect her own son from him. She knew and she didn't care how or how much he was hurt or tortured, she stayed out of it until Drew threatened to expose the 'Affliction' ring and all the evil it had done. Then she decided it was time to fight. Not for her son but for her money. Now he had nothing to lose anymore. His own mother, who carried and gave birth to him didn't think he was worth more than the money she sold her soul for when she married a monster. He stood straighter, chest out, chin up and looked her dead in the eyes. "I hope your money is worth an eternity in hell and I hope for just one day you have to feel the pain and hell I was put through. That the other men you LET him assault had to deal with. You think your life was hell lady? I'm about to unleash a hell on you that you won't ever forget."

"Drew!" Cara cried. Everything was happening so fast. So much to absorb and understand. All these years she'd known her father was an asshole but she looked the other way because he treated her like a princess. It started to be easy to believe that everything was Drew's fault because he was the only one who was ever in trouble and ever got hurt.

 _It was about 2 a.m. on a Saturday night and Cara was sneaking in to the house well after curfew. She'd been hanging out with a guy she liked and they lost all track of time talking well into the night. He'd asked her to officially be his girlfriend! She couldn't believe it!_

 _She made it quietly upstairs and was walking toward her room when she heard he brother crying. 'What had he done now?' she wondered and started to walk on by but there was something about the cry. It wasn't the normal cry like when he'd been spanked or even the painful cry when their dad really hit him hard enough to leave bruises. The muffled cry coming from behind the closed door this time was more of a broken wail._

 _"_ _Drew?" she asked, stepping into the dark room._

 _"_ _Leave me alone."_

 _He sounded distant. "What did you do this time?" she felt almost sorry for him. He really did try to please their father but always failed. She felt her way around the dark room until she found his bed. Her hand met mattress but Drew wasn't on it. "Where are you?" She tried to turn on the bedside lamp but it was in pieces; another dad and Drew causality she thought. She continued to feel her way around the mattress when her hand tracked through something cold, wet and sticky. "Gross!" had he wet the bed? He was thirteen for crying out loud! She jumped back shaking her hand in the air when she stepped on Drew's leg and nearly fell. He was laying in the floor wedged between the bed and the wall._

 _"_ _What the hell Drew?" she demanded as she reached around the corner and flipped his bathroom light on._

 _"_ _Don't," he cried, curling in on himself trying to make himself disappear._

 _"_ _Oh my god!" tears filled her eyes when she saw him. His eyes were black and swollen, lip busted and nose bleeding but that wasn't the worst part. The wet she had ran her hand over was blood. A pool of it spread over the center of the bed and covering the sheet wrapped around Drew's bottom half. She knelt by him stroking his hair. "I'm going to get help!"_

 _"_ _No! Please don't! Cara," he grabbed her arms, "Cara just take me somewhere he won't find me. Just drop me off on one of the trails and I will go away. You won't ever have to see me again. Please! Just don't tell him," he begged her._

 _"_ _Drew I know you think he hates you but Dad will help I promise." She stood and ran out of the room._

 _Things happened fast after she told her father. They took Drew to the base medic and their father forced him over the exam table and held him there while telling the doctor that Drew was gay and had his first experience with dick. She remember their dad laughing as the nurse closed the door to the exam room and saying that he guessed his son was a whore. After very embarrassing and invasive procedures they stitched him up and sent him home._

 _She remembered how he limped when he tried to walk after that. The pain he was in trying to find a position that didn't hurt. How every sound made him cry out in fear and jump. She asked him why he would have let someone do that to him? Why didn't he try to stop it? It was like she saw something break inside of her brother and disappear for ever after that._

She finally understood. It had taken twelve years but she finally realized what she'd done that night. She heard Rick pleading with Drew to give him the gun.

"NO! They deserve to suffer like I did!" Drew yelled, his eyes wide with fear and adrenaline. "I'm not that little boy anymore! No one stopped them from hurting me but I can stop it from happening again!" He pressed tighter on the trigger.

"No you're not that little boy anymore," Cara said as she placed herself in front of the gun moving so that it was pressed against her forehead. "I agree, they deserve to suffer for what they did but so do I."

His hand shook as he tried to hold the gun steady. "No. It's not your fault."

"But it is kid. I was your big sister and it was my job to protect you. You told me; hell you begged me to believe you Drew and I was so caught up in my own denial that I threw you right back to the monster instead of protecting you. I saw the fear in your eyes, the desperation and I still didn't believe you."

"No," he shook his head.

"I was there that night, remember? Dad told me when we were waiting outside the medic's office that you had snuck your first boyfriend into the house that night and was going to 'put out' for him. He said you teased the guy but you weren't prepared for what it would be like and the guy wouldn't let you back out since you'd led him on. He said you brought it on yourself." She shivered at the memories. "You begged me for help that night Drew and I threw you to the wolves."

Rick used Cara's distraction to get in a position where he could break the gun away from Drew's hands. It was quick because Drew was in no shape to fight back. He grabbed his wrists and wrenched them back putting enough stress on the bones that Drew dropped the gun. He shoved the gun in his pants and was dragging Drew out of the house in seconds.

Cara followed them. She needed to be with her brother. She caught the keys Rick threw at her and climbed into the driver's side of his truck speeding off down the road as soon as they were in.

"Drew," Rick had him in his lap trying to calm him down. "Stay with me sweetheart." He didn't look good. "Cara, I need to get him somewhere safe. You're a military kid you know what a safe place is, a place I can defend for a while."

"I know a place," she pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

Kathy turned to glare at her husband. "Don't just sit there you worthless bastard! Call Jefferies and tell them what's going on. I want the unit here ASAP!"

"You're making a mistake Kathy."

"What?"

"He's going to end it. We will all be exposed and end up at Gitmo." Hell he was surprised it had taken this long. He'd kept his mouth shut after Iraq, after he got caught by the Rangers. He could still feel the pain of the knife slicing through the sensitive flesh of his sac, the nerves being cut causing him to lose all sensation. The fun stopped for him that day. After that it became about making the little bastard pay because he couldn't feel anymore.

"You always were a coward!" she roared, grabbing the phone and making the call herself.

He laughed manically, "You are going to lose everything you bitch! Your worthless little boy just set up for the win." He stopped laughing and slammed her against the wall, "The Hunted just became The Hunter."


	25. Chapter 25

"The 'charge' was delivered," Rick said into his phone.

"How's the package?" T.C. was worried.

"Worse than expected." Drew hadn't said a word since they left his parent's house, he hadn't moved. It was like he was comatose but awake. "Everything set up?"

"In the process. Going to need a few hours though to make it secure."

"T?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry." He hung up the phone as they pulled to a stop. He was confused. "This isn't a hotel, it's a house."

"You're observant Army," Cara said as she got out of the truck.

"Damn it!" He got out of the truck and stepped toward her. "I don't have time for this!"

"You needed a safe place," she yelled back! "This is the only safe place he had when he lived here!"

A young man stepped out of the house and put his arms around Cara. "Everything ok sweetie?" He kept his eye on the angry man in front of the truck.

"Give me the fucking keys," Rick demanded. "I'll take care of him myself!"

"No you won't" Pete Larkins said as he stepped off the porch and reached for the handle of the tuck door.

Rick was between the man and the truck ready to fight. "I'm sure you mean well but this is bigger than you can deal with."

"No," Mrs. Sarah Larkins approached. "Sadly it's not the first time he's come to our home like this." She moved past Rick and opened the door; Drew jerked in surprise but never moved or focused. "My sweet boy," she cried softly.

Rick watched in stunned silence as the small woman put her arm around Drew and guided him out of the truck like she'd done it a thousand times before. He took a few steps before his knees buckled but Rick was there to catch him. Mrs. Larkins led them into the house and downstairs into a basement. "Set him on the sofa," she told Rick then turned to her youngest daughter. "Kate go get momma the first aid kit and two bottles of water."

"K momma!" she ran to get the supplies.

"Cara, go get me some wash cloths, some water and towels."

"Roger, pillows and blankets," she told her oldest, Cara's boyfriend.

"Pete," she looked at her husband who nodded and went to get the 'other' first aid supplies in case the sadistic bastard of a father of his had done the unthinkable to his own son again.

"You must be Rick," She smiled kindly at him. He nodded. "Honey set down before you fall down. I can only handle one patient at a time."

He sat down next to Drew and reached for his hand when he noticed how bad his own hand was trembling. He watched as she gently reached to unbutton Drew's shirt and he tensed and bucked away. "I've got you. I'm right here with you Drew. You're safe."

Sarah smiled at him and how he was with the other man. "Can you tell me if he's wounded anywhere Rick?" Hoping to avoid searching and stressing either man out more.

He did a mental inventory of all of Drew's injuries and what he thought might need to be checked. "I need to look at his knee and will need to clean and dress some stitches if they aren't completely destroyed."

Everyone returned with the supplies and sat them on the coffee table. "Let's get to work then," Sarah sighed.

Rick laid Drew back on the sofa and got to work with Sarah's help. Cara gasped and buried her face against Roger's shoulder when she saw his battered torso. Roger took Kate and Cara upstairs to give Drew some privacy. Rick was tender but methodical in his touches cleaning every inch of skin then drying it and applying first aid when needed. He was able to pull his pant leg over his knee instead of having to remove his pants.

"What the hell happened to his knee?" Pete asked as he eyes the swollen, red flesh.

"Hurt it when he was rescuing hostages from the snipers," he said absently as he wrapped it with the support band Sarah had handed him.

Sarah watched as Rick finished and wrapped Drew in a blanket. She touched Rick's arm, "Your turn."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're hurt," she pointed to a bloodstain on his shirt.

He looked down at it having forgotten he had smashed into the end table in his struggle to get the gun from Drew's hands. "It will be fine. Just a scratch."

"Sorry kid it doesn't work that way here. This is a safe place where people are cared for and loved without question." She moved to lift his shirt but he turned so she couldn't reach it. "It is also a place where big, grown soldiers can still get bent over my knee and spanked until compliant," she warned, though her tone was kind.

Somehow even though she was a very small woman he believed she could really follow through with her threat especially with how exhausted he was at the moment. He allowed her to lift his shirt over his head on her next attempt and cringed when she touched his ribs. He was uncomfortable being touched by a stranger even though it was a helpful touch so he tried to distract himself. "You've obviously helped Drew before." It was a statement not a question because he could tell by the way they treated him.

"Pete use to come home from work and tell me about this kid on his team. How he was such a good kid and worked hard to improve himself," she smiled at the memory. "He came home on day and he was madder then I have ever seen him. When I asked him what was wrong he told me he had walked in on Drew in the locker room."

Pete sat in a chair next to the sofa, facing Rick. "I had noticed he was moving slowly that day and I thought maybe he had got hurt on the field and was afraid to tell me. He'd play with broken bones if he could get away with it," he laughed. "I waited around for him to come out of the locker room but he had been in there forever so I just went in. I found him doubled over in pain in the shower." Anger swept over him as he remembered how bad the boy had been. "He was black and blue all over and had what looked like military boot print bruises and hand shaped bruises on his arms and thighs. First thing I thought of was maybe one of his old man's soldiers had roughed him up so I was going to go call him and Drew begged me not to. It took a lot of talking and coaxing but I got him to come home with me so Sarah could take a look at him."

"I'm a nurse so I was able to treat him for the most part," she said sadly. "Over the years we gained his trust enough that he would come to us for help instead of just trying to hide everything. I just wish we could have done more."

"Not from lack of trying though," Pete reminded her. "I confronted Colonel Dickhead."

"Peter!" Sarah warned at his language. Rick laughed.

"Believe me that's the nice name I have for him. Anyway I confronted him about Drew and the abuse. I never accused him, even offered that maybe someone else was doing it to give him a way out but he ended up having my wife fired from the military hospital she worked at and someone roughed my son up the next week. That's when Drew said he was leaving town. He had enlisted in the Army and they were going to accept him a year early because he qualified for a special ROTC program."

"I'm glad he had someone to help him in some way," Rick said gratefully as Sarah finished cleaning and butterflying the wound on his side.

Drew suddenly bolted upright shoving the blanket off of himself. "You're hurt?" he was panicked looking at the cut on Rick's side.

"Whoa," he jumped in surprise. "It's nothing, just a scratch."

Drew's eyes were darting around his surroundings. It was familiar but he couldn't place it. The last thing he remembered was his mother's revelation about Colonel Affliction. "Where are we? The plan?"

"Easy," Sarah said touching his arm. "You're safe Drew."

"Mrs. Larkins?" he was so confused.

"Yeah kiddo. It's been a long time. You never write. You never call," she teased.

Drew looked confused and weak but Rick had to bite back a laugh when a sheepish look mixed in with the other emotions.

"Mom!" Leigh, their oldest daughter called as she bounded down the stairs. She nearly missed the last three steps when she saw two, half naked, hot men sitting knee to knee in her rec room. Kate giggled from behind her and she glared at her little sister.

Kate pushed past Leigh and walked up to Rick and Drew. She was 6 years old and looked just like her mom. Drew hadn't got to meet her yet, he was gone well before she'd been conceived. She stood there looking at them for a second then she handed her two water bottles to Rick and climbed into Drew's lap. Once she was settled she reached out and Rick was going to give her the water but she tugged his hand toward them. He complied and sat down on the sofa next to Drew. She propped her little legs over his, stretching so that she managed to take up as much space as possible.

Pete looked at Sarah and laughed at the cute little display. All their kids had been drawn to Drew instantly. It seems that the littlest was no exception. "What cha' doing?" Pete asked her. She shrugged and turned her head toward Drew's chest.

"Hello?" Leigh demanded from the bottom of the stairs. "There are two half naked men sitting on the couch!" She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Leigh Ann Larkins!" Sarah scolded.

"Oh come on Mrs. Larkins, Leigh's never been able to take her eyes off of me," Drew teased. The eldest Larkins girl was always enamored with him and convinced that she could make him straight if he'd just give her a chance. Of course that was never going to happen because she was six years his junior and he never had eyes for her in anyway but it had become a joke with the family always teasing her about it. It had been a long time since they had seen each other though.

"Drew?" She asked, stunned. "Oh my God!" She ran and gave him a hug. "Are you ok?" she saw the bruises.

"I'm fine," he nodded, noticing she was staring and drooling over Rick. "I've been replaced," he scoffed.

"Huh?" she asked innocently.

"Leigh this is Rick. Rick, Leigh."

Sarah had stepped in to the laundry room and got some shirts for the boys. They were Roger's t shirts so they were a little small but it would have to do. They tried to keep Drew talking as much as they could to keep him settled but it wasn't long before Rick's phone rang. "Hello?"

"We are ready," T said and gave him directions to meet him.

They thanked the Larkins' for all the help and said good bye. Out at the truck Drew turned to Cara. "I don't think they would hurt you but I don't know that for sure so why don't you go get Candy, gather some clothes some stay at my place until this settles. We will work out the school thing for Candy."

"Drew I'm sorry for.."

"Don't," he cut her off. "We have a lot to talk about but now isn't the time or the place. There will be someone at the house waiting for you when you get there so you won't be alone." He kissed her on the head. "Be safe."


	26. Chapter 26

Rick looked in his rearview mirror for the hundredth time since they'd left the Larkins house. "It's going to be fine," Drew tried to reassure him. "We've worked really hard on this plan; all of us and we have the best soldiers in the Army watching our six. It's going to work."

"I believe in the plan I always have. It's fool proof except one aspect."

He went over everything in his head. All the weeks of work he'd done the research Rick had done from his new SWAT/FBI office, the information from T.C. and the Rangers, everything was perfect. "What did we forget?" he was worried.

"We're using you as bait Drew!" he snapped. He hated this! Why couldn't someone else do this part! Hadn't Drew suffered enough? "Why does it have to be you?" he yelled!

"You know why it has to be me," he said softly. It broke his heart to put Rick through this. He was going into the pits of hell unarmed and helpless and he knew it just well as the rest of them did. "I have you, my unit and about six of the Army's best Rangers breaking the doors down to rescue me as soon as we get the proof we need. I expect yours to be the first friendly face I see."

The closer they got to their destination the more he had doubts. "I can't fucking do this Drew," tears poured from his eyes and he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

He took his seatbelt off and slid as close as he could wrapping his arms around him. "I want this to be over baby. I want us to have a normal life without having to look over our shoulders every second of everyday. I'm so sorry that I'm putting you through this but it is the only way and you know it. I love you." He kissed his face and wiped his tears. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number. "We are about to pull into the parking lot to deliver the package," then hung up.

Rick pulled into the truck stop and parked. He grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him like it was the last time he'd ever see him. "Come back to me Alister, that's an order!" he gritted as he forced himself out of the truck. Every step was like a death march and felt like the most wrong thing he'd ever done. He heard the movement behind him, the truck door open and took out his phone. "The package is in play; and General? He better come back to me in one fucking peace or I'm taking all of you bastards out before I go," he growled.

He knew what was going to happen, even thought he was prepared for it until he felt their hands on him. He didn't know for sure how many of them he managed to hurt as he fought the abduction. Every punch and kick he landed made his heart pound harder but as always in these situations it's never a fair fight. It took only a matter of seconds to put a bag over his head, tie him up and throw him in the van.

"I think he gets off on this," one of the mean laughed and slapped his ass.

"Either that or he's the stupidest bastard that ever lived. No one has ever tangled with the colonel twice and this is three times for him?" another man said.

"Let's get him ready for his little meeting. Affliction will be waiting. After a barrage of punches and kicks to soften him up he was struck hard in the temple rendering him unconscious. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but when he came too he was tied to a chair in what looked to be an old aircraft hangar. Quickly glancing around the building he took stock in every detail he could see then took stock in his own body. He was already hurt. He knew he would be. His ribs were hurting and his head was killing him. Vision was blurry in his right eye most likely from swelling and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. 'Sac up soldier! You can do this!' he kept yelling in his own head. He stiffened when he heard a metal door open and several sets of footsteps heading in his direction.

Rick had made it back to their 'central base' at Camp Bullis. T.C. and Javy were at his side instantly. "The mole has sent the signal that they are on site and Drew is with them," T reported. "No streaming video or audio yet."

Rick ground his teeth in anger. "I want eyes on him now! Friendly eyes not a mole who could very well have laid his own trap!"

"They are working on it. The Rangers are moving in to set up as we speak." He put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "If you don't try to calm down you are going to end up making a mistake and getting him killed. He knew what was going to happen when he went in there but he WANTED to do it so all of this would end. I don't like it, none of us do but if we hadn't agreed he would have done this alone. At least this way we will be able to get to him."

He was about to tell T.C. where he could stick his logic when his phone rang. "Captain Lincoln." He answered.

"I need to talk to Drew. I tried calling his phone but he won't answer," Cara sighed.

"He can't come to the phone right now. Something I can help you with?"

"Look just put him on the phone ok? He can go back to sleep later."

"I'll just have him call you back," he tried.

"Just put him on the fucking phone Rick! Can you stop blowing him that long?" she snapped.

Javy's eyes got wide when he heard the glass on the phone crunch under the pressure of Rick's grip. "I am not going to do this with you Cara," he growled.

"Fine you know what," she snarked.

"NO!" He cut her off. He'd had enough. "I'm so over you and your whiney attitude! Drew told you to get your stuff, your sister and get your asses to his place. We won't be there but some friends will and they will take care of you until we get back and that is what you are going to do. END OF FUCKING DISCUSSION!" He screamed into the poor, cracked phone. After ending the conversation he turned to one of the other soldiers in the room. "Go make sure they get to our place, shoot them if you have to!"

"With tranquilizers," T.C. added and was stunned at the look of anger on Rick's face.

"Fine, for now."


	27. Chapter 27

Jefferies laughed at Drew's screams of pain while one of his soldiers pressed a hot poker into his leg burning through material, skin and muscle. "You can end this Alister. All you have to do I tell me what you've done and I will stop the pain."

"Why? Are you afraid?" The question earned him a stab wound in the thigh.

"I could never be afraid of something like you!"

"Is that why you raped and tortured me all this time?"

Jefferies laughed at that one. "I did those things to you because I was getting it from your mother on the side! She married that worthless bastard because his family had money but he could never please a woman like her."

He was going to puke. "She seems a little bitchy. Doesn't seem like you could scratch her itch either." Two fingers on his right hand were snapped.

"Just tell me and I will make it all go away," he said again trying to find a moment of weakness.

"Oh, you're going to go away for a long, long time and I'm going to be there when the slam the bars closed on your cell door!"

Spun on his heel stomping his foot down between Drew's thighs grinding his heel down against tender flesh over and over again.

"No sir! We are trying to fix the problem Sir!" The Ranger was trying to hack the keypad. Their mole was supposed to have the door open for them. Nothing had went like it was supposed to including them not having live eyes and ears on the target or the package.

Drew had been tortured for hours now and he was starting to worry that something had went wrong with their plan since no one had come for him yet. Every time they demanded answers from him he would slyly work it back into a question about what they had done to soldiers over the years. He'd led them into admitting multiple rapes and assaults going as high up as a General in rank and oh so much more. They were openly admitting it all not knowing they were being recorded. He knew if they could play out their plan for him that he would be dead when they got all the information they thought they could.

Jefferies nodded to one of his henchmen and he dug his fingers into a stab wound on Drew's shoulder. "Answer me! Who did you tell?"

Drew looked up at him, blood covering his face like sweat and looked like he was going to say something. Jefferies leaned in closer to hear and Drew spat a mouthful of blood in his face. "You little bastard!" he roared in disgust as he slammed his foot into Drew's shin snapping the bone in his leg.

He couldn't hold out much longer. Where were they?

Rick was ready to snap. So many parts of this plan had gone wrong and he didn't even know if Drew was still alive in there. They attempted to breach the hangar several times but each time something went wrong and they couldn't gain entry. If General Jackass didn't make a move soon Rick was going in alone.

"Captain Lincoln," Javy approached. "There is a problem sir."

"Just one?" he rubbed his temples. "What is it?"

"Lutz just reported in Sir and he was only able to find one sister; Cara. She was at her boyfriend's house and insisted that was where she would be staying." Rick almost laughed at that. A collage girl telling a Ranger she wasn't going anywhere. He almost hoped the Lutz busted her ass before he put her in the SUV. "They went to the house to find the other sister and she was gone, they all were. We tried to track her down but we hit a dead end at her school. Her mom signed her out of class just after lunch and she hasn't been seen since."

Son. Of. A. Bitch!

He blacked out for a few blessed minutes after his shoulder was grossly dislocated and one of the men kept pushing it forward. "Enough!" a voice broke through his haze; his mother. His head was forced up so that she was looking into his face. "This is over Andrew. You think you've won don't you but you haven't. In fact I'm going to make sure you never open your mouth about any of this again. I can't shame you into it. Obviously you're not ashamed of having your ass used by all the U.S. Army," she scoffed, "but with this insurance policy I will guarantee your compliance."

He looked up and saw two men bringing in a dirt covered, hooded figure and his first thought was Rick. The closer they got he realized it wasn't a man. His mom yanked the hood off the other captive. Candy. "No! You bitch! Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

"No, she didn't until you forced my hand!" She nodded to a soldier who backhanded the thirteen year old girl causing her to crumble to the ground in a heap. He fought with all he had left to break free but it was impossible. "She grabbed a hand full of Candy's hair and forced her to her knees. "Blame your brother for this one. He could have stopped it anytime he wanted."

"I'll tell you everything, please, just let her go," he begged.

"Break him," she told Affliction.

The men cut Drew lose and slammed him to the concrete, broken bones and all. He felt one of them cutting his shirt and belt off. "Candy! Look at me! You keep your eyes locked on mine! Do you understand?" 'Please God just let me die,' he prayed.

Candy was mortified and going into shock. When she saw the big men cutting at Drew's clothes she got sick. "Mommy! Why?" she begged.

"Because he has to learn his place!" she roared.


	28. Chapter 28

was done. His body, his mind it was all shutting down and he couldn't stop it. Rick was right, this was a bad plan and now he was going to die before he ever had a chance to tell him just how much he really meant to him. He felt the knife against his back as it ripped through his shirt then an earsplitting explosion rocked the hanger. Candy screamed and dove toward her brother clinging to him as he rolled on top of her to protect her.

Once they made it past the damn computerized door they had been unaware of they swept the hangar by storm. Rick and T.C. both ran straight to Drew. He was covered in blood, burns, and stab wounds and had multiple bones broken and turned at odd angles. T.C touched him and he cried out in pain. "We need medivac here ASAP," he said into the radio. "Have Dr. Clemmons prepare the OR and page the Orthopedic on call."

"T!" Rick felt someone grab his hand and they saw Candy curled underneath him.

"Ok, I'm going to stabilize his neck and we are going to have to roll him." He motioned for one of the other Soldiers to bring over the backboard and assist. "Candy I need you to be real still honey. We are going to move Drew and then I can get to you." She didn't respond but he could feel a strong pulse from her carotid. They put the backboard on its side next to Drew's body and with T holding his head steady they eased him over so that he was on his back on the hard plastic litter.

"No! Hurts!" All he could do was scream in agony.

Rick moved to Drew's left side so T.C. could check on Candy. "Hang on Drew. I know it hurts but T.C. is going to give you something for the pain real soon."

"Mm sorry," he slurred as the darkness threatened to take him. "Sorry."

"Stop it."

"Didn't listen."

"Things happened that were out of our control. The important thing is that you are going to be ok. This is all over."

"Rick!" he coughed and gasped.

He felt the gun slip from its holster on his side and heard the shot ring out from near his head. He spun to see what had just happened behind him and saw Colonel Affliction with a gun aimed at him. The Colonel's body jerked to the left and a red spot bloomed out on his shirt before he was tackled to the ground and cuffed. He looked back at his feet and saw his gun slip from Drew's hand and clatter to the floor as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Things were a blur when they landed at the hospital and immediately whisked Drew away to surgery. Topher and Jordan worked on Candy and one of the Ranger's brought Cara to the hospital. Rick put guards on all of them to be safe before going into Drew's office with the Commanding officer and General Erickson. "Please tell me we got what we needed to put these bastards away," Rick sighed.

"We do," Erickson said. "Captain Lincoln a lot of things are going to happen quickly and simultaneously over the next few weeks, things that will require a lot of attention and work in order for this to have the outcome we all want."

"I'll do whatever it takes Sir."

"Whatever it takes? No matter the cost?"

He stood at attention, "Whatever it takes General Erickson. I will not let Captain Alister have suffered all this for nothing."

The General gave him a curt nod. "I don't have to tell you how stupid this plan of yours was Lincoln, all of you could have gotten killed. Not to mention the fact that you didn't have clearance to launch an investigation into any of this." His tone was sharp and biting as he listed off the things they had done wrong in the typical military fashion. "You sent a solider into a hostage situation without a second thought of the consequences it may hold."

"All due respect Sir don't you tell me we didn't think of the consequences! You have no idea what that man has been through! What not only his family has done to him but what his Army Family has done! The one place a solider is supposed to feel safe, to know he is among his brothers at arms and it was his own personal prison camp! Don't you tell me I didn't think about what could have happened?" Anger was radiating off of him and all his emotions were starting to fester and rise. "You, the upper echelon and your damn conspiracy theorists did nothing to try to stop them! How many years has the Military known about this General?" He stepped toe to toe with his superior officer not caring that he was being very insubordinate. "Did any of you ever reach out to the victims? Try to offer some sort of support? A safe place for them to go and recover? NO, you didn't! You were too worried about what would happen if this got out in the public. To worried about the ARMY to give a fuck about what the victims suffered through!"

"You have no idea what we have tried to do Captain nor how deep my involvement goes! I have been after these bastards for years with great cost and sacrifice!" He pressed his chest against Ricks, so close their noses were touching. "This isn't the time or place for this conversation. I know you don't think so but we are on the same team here!" He moved so that there was some distance between them. "The DOD has ordered me to take control of this 'mission'. As Commander I will be in charge of every aspect of the investigation."

Rick cringed knowing that meant that everything they had just done could be taken from them and used by someone else. Someone who might not want this investigation to go forward and could just make it go away like they had so many times before. Before he could say anything the General spoke again. "I can't assign you to the investigation team because it is too personal for you but," he stopped Rick protest before he had time to start it. "It was never my intention to take anything away but it will be easier if it's not all resting on your shoulders. Can you tell me that you could honestly make a decision about this case without bias?" Rick shook his head no. "I do have special plans for you and Captain Alister but first he is going to have a long road to recovery and he's going to need you by his side. Focus on getting him healthy. I will make sure you know everything I know as we move forward."

He reluctantly agreed knowing that Drew was what was most important in all of this and that it would take time for them to get him strong enough to face a Military Board Hearing when he was called to testify against the assailants.

"Rick?" Nurse Molly said sticking her head in the room. "They need you. It's Candy."

"I want my brother! Drew! Drew!" Candy screamed as she fought the nurses trying to restrain her.

"Stop it!" Cara yelled at her. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Drew!?"

"Enough!" Cara yelled back and tried to grab her and force her back on the bed.

Rick ran in the room just in time to see Candy land a right hook against Cara's jaw sending her railing to the ground. Drew would be so proud of that right hook! "Candy," he said carefully.

"Rick! They won't let me see Drew!" She wrapped him in a hug.

"He's in surgery honey," he explained as he coaxed her to lay back down.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Drew is the strongest person I know kid. He will pull through." He saw how distraught she was and laid down beside her. She curled against his side and accepted the comfort he offered. He looked over at Cara and held and arm out and offered her a hug as well but she stormed out of the room.

They had been in surgery five hours so far and still going. A broken rib had punctured Drew's lung and had to be sewn up and his spleen had been ruptured. After that they started setting and pinning bones, cleansing wounds and burns, stitching stab wounds. It was a miracle the kid was alive. "His stats are dropping Doctor," the anesthesiologist informed them.

"No you don't! Not on my watch kid!" T.C. yelled as he started CPR.


	29. Chapter 29

"How are you holding up?" Kenny asked as he handed Rick a cup of coffee.

He shrugged, "will be better when he's out of surgery."

"I was glad to hear Candy was not seriously injured. "They finally got Candy settled and she was resting with the help of some medication. Topher said she was suffering from a form of PTS from all she'd witnessed and been through. He was setting her up with a councilor so she could talk about it.

"I can't believe that someone's parents would do this," Rick shook.

"I've always heard that money was the root of all evil but," he was disgusted by the thought.

"Did you hear the Affliction was shot?"

"Yeah, I helped treat him. Was the hardest thing I've ever done knowing what a monster he was."

"Drew would have kicked your ass if you'd let Affliction die. Death is way too easy for all those bastards. They need to suffer. To feel the pain they caused."

Kenny saw how distant Rick looked then watched as tears fell from his eyes no matter how hard he was trying to stop them. He sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders in silent support. He pulled himself back together after a bit. "Thanks," his voice was still shaking. "I feel like I'm hanging on by a thread and it's slowly unraveling one strand at a time. I feel so damn helpless."

"Hey, you are doing what you need to do. You're there for him. You're supporting what he needed to do to put this behind him." He looked down at his feet, "You know he felt this same way when you lost your leg. He said he wished he'd never become a doctor because even with all the training and knowledge he had he still couldn't help you."

"But he did help me in every way possible," he protested. "I would have chosen death that day if he hadn't been there. I had to deal with the after effects of the amputation but they had nothing to do with him. I had to find me again to be able to find my center because I let myself be a victim instead of being grateful for everything I still had." He paused then glared at Kenny as he caught on to what he'd just done. All the doubt he was feeling, the inadequacies of the situation that were causing him doubts about if he was loving Drew enough was exactly what Drew had gone through after his accident. They survived that situation and came out stronger on the other side so they could do the same now. "Thanks."

Kenny clapped him on the shoulder, "Anytime man." He saw Cara enter the room and stood. "I got to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything."

'Just Drew back in my arms', he thought. Cara stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. He noticed the small bruise forming on her jaw where Candy had hit her, "you ok?"

"I'm going home."

He sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Please wait until we can have the house swept and some security put into place?"

"No. I want to go now."

"I know what you've been through is tough and it feels like your world is falling apart but please. Think about your brother. He has fought to stop all the violence and torment, risked his own life so this would stop so please just stay for a while?" he pleaded. "You can go to our place and rest for now and I promise as soon as he is stable I will work on setting you up in a better situation."

"No, I'm going home and you can't stop me." She turned to leave.

"What about Drew? Candy?"

"What about them? They aren't my responsibility."

"Excuse me?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I just lost my entire family, all our money and my funding for school! Forgive me for being a little preoccupied!"

"You selfish, ungrateful, greedy little bitch! You really are your mother's (he slurred the word like it made him sick) daughter aren't you? Your FAMILY is here in this hospital! Your little brother and sister? Remember them?"

"How could I forget them? No one will let me!" He was on his feet and in her face so fast she gaped and stepped back.

"You disgust me. You don't deserve people like them in your life!"

"You don't know me!"

"Yeah? I've seen enough to know that you disgust me! Your little brother is fighting for his life and you're pissy about school?! Do you even care if he lives through this?" He held up his hand, "No you don't do you?" he gritted. "Do whatever the fuck you want Cara, it's what you always do right?" He smashed his fist into the wall by the door causing the drywall to splinter and burst in to pieces.

Kenny, Jordan and Paul came running to see what was going on.

Drew had been flat lined for forty-five minutes and everyone in the surgery room was silent as they watched the three doctors try to resuscitate their friend. Scott was doing chest compressions, Krista had just shocked Drew's heart again with no success and T.C. was fumbling about looking for something. "Doctors," one of the nurses said cautiously. "It's time to call it. You've done everything you could do. His body just suffered too much trauma."

"No!" Scott snarled. "Charge to 50 jewels!"

"Wait!" T.C. stepped back up with a huge syringe and needle full of atropine and adrenaline. He pushed the needled through Drew's chest straight into his heart. "Come on kid this is all I've got left," he pleaded softly. Nothing happened, still flat lined.

Krista saw the looks on both Scott and T.C.'s faces. "No! No! Drew you wake up! Do you hear me!?" She started shaking him by the arms. Scott tried to restrain her but she wasn't having it. She pounded on his chest with her fists, screaming and crying. Everyone in the OR had tears in their eyes.

T.C. finally grabbed Krista's hands and stopped her. "He's gone." Scott knocked over a surgical tray table in anger causing all the sterile, metal implements to crash to the floor with a bang. Krista laid on Drew's chest sobbing and T.C. staggered back until he hit the wall.

He was gone.

A soft noise broke through the defeated silence. Beep. Beep. Slow, too slow but there. Everyone rushed back over to the table and saw Drew's heart beat coming back on the monitor. T.C.'s Hail Mary along with Krista's pounding on his chest and shaking him had gotten the medication to restart the electricity in his heart.

"Not on my watch kid!" T.C. said through tears as he watched his vitals improve. "Not on my watch!"

Six long hours after it began Drew was finally wheeled out of surgery and in to ICU. Krista, T.C. and Scott went to the surgery consult room to talk to Rick.

"How is he? Can I see him?" Rick jumped to his feet as soon as they walked into the room.

"Right now they are getting him set up in ICU so it will be a little bit before you can go back. There is no easy way to say this Rick. Drew has some very dangerous and life threatening injuries." Scott sat down across form him and Krista and T.C. on either side of him.

"He has two broken fingers, broken left tibia, a piece of broken rib punctured his left lung, nasal fracture, his spleen was ruptured from blunt force trauma and his liver was torn. Those are just the things that required surgery to repair. There were multiple burns and lacerations to his body, bruising and swelling," Scott tried to explain.

"He's bad kid and he's not anywhere near out of the woods yet," T.C. finished for him. "The next three days are critical. If his body can hold on and stay strong enough to heal then he will be out of the extreme danger zone."

"You mean he could still die?" He couldn't breathe.

"Yes," Krista hugged him. "I'm sorry Rick but it's very bad."

He tried to take it all in and be stoic and strong. "Can I see him?"

"He will be covered in bandages, tubes, wires and he is swollen. I need you to be prepared for what you're going to see when you go in. I will be there by your side," Krista explained.

Each step he took down the long corridor the weaker his knees got. They had both done tours in Iraq and Afghanistan and survived. Drew had survived a life of abuse and pain of the worst kind but now he might lose him. They stopped in front of room three. T.C. was on one side of him and Krista on the other as they ushered him into the room.

He nearly collapsed at the sight of the man before him. His bruised and broken body pale against the stark white sheets of the bed. Bandages and casts covered his arms and legs. Wires and IV's were protruding everywhere, his face was so swollen and bruised he didn't even look like Drew. Worst of all though was the tube running from his lungs to a machine forcing him to take breaths instead of doing it on his own.


	30. Chapter 30

Rick dropped the paperwork to the table and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt drawn to tight both inside and out. To say it had been a stressful three weeks would be the understatement of the decade. Drew was off the respirator and breathing on his own though he had a worrisome cough that still lingered. He was working hard with physical therapy to get his strength back. Telling him that they were no longer in control of the 'mission' had been one of the hardest things Rick had ever had to do but after talking to General Erikson and knowing that he would still be involved seemed to help him some.

He called Lynn and asked her to come back for a while. He needed his big sister and her legal expertise on several fronts. Lynn agreed to take Candy back to their apartment and take care of her until that issue could be resolved. Candy had nowhere else to go and no one left to take care of her except Drew and she didn't want to move to San Antonio because she wanted to stay at the same school as her friends. Rick didn't want to force her to move here either and Drew wasn't in any shape to deal with it all right now so they compromised. For now Candy would stay at the apartment with Lynn and she could do classes at home until things settled enough to hash all this out.

Cara left and moved in with the Larkins' for now. He didn't even have the strength to get into her issues at the moment. She needed counseling, and ass kicking and as much love as her siblings needed but damned if he knew how to get through to her. He looked when the door opened and saw Drew being wheeled back in by Charlie this Physical Therapist. He was sweaty, shaky and tired looking but had a huge smile on his face. "I take it things went well," he asked as he helped Charlie move him to the bed.

"Great!" he beamed pulling him into a kiss. "I walked on crutches!"

"What? How your hand is broken?"

"He's using one crutch and a walking cast. It's a work in progress but he's making huge strides," Charlie bragged. He iced Drew's leg and arm down before turning to leave. "They will be in to take the ice off in twenty. See you the same time tomorrow."

They talked for a while about their days and hopes for getting to go home soon. Drew of course asked what the days report form General Erikson had been and what the next step was. After the nurses came in and took the ice he sat down on the bed next to him. "Drew you," he paused not knowing quite how to ask this question. "You said your grandparents were dead right?"

"Yeah. Dad's mother passed when he was a kid and his father when he was twenty two. Mom's parents were killed in a car accident when I was fourteen. Why are you asking?"

"Well it's just that in some of this paperwork Erikson's team has been sending I found this formal request for a personal meeting with you from a James Caffery Alister."

"That was my grandfather on mom's side but he'd dead. How could he request a meeting with me? Did someone leave a Ouija board?" he laughed.

"No but they did leave a phone number," he smiled. "Should we call it?"

He took out his cell and put it on speaker phone before dialing the number. "Wilson, Cole and Markof how can I help you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I have a formal meeting request from a man who's been dead for 18 years. The letter was issued form your offices," Drew explained.

"Excuse me?" the woman sounded confused. "If you could give me your name and the name of the person who filed the request I will see if I can find some information for you."

"My name is Andrew Branden Alister and the man who sent the request was James Caffery Alister." They heard her gasp.

"One moment please. Don't hang up sir let me get my boss."

Within seconds another voice was on the line. "Mr. Alister? I am Greg Markof and I represent Mr. James Alister."

"Represent him in what death? My grandfather died years ago. I don't understand."

"He's not dead sir. He's been searching for you and your sisters for the past eighteen years." He was greeted with stunned silence. "I know this is a lot to take in sir but we would like to meet with you as soon as possible."

"W..why?" he was shocked and confused.

"This is a matter that should be discussed in person. You can pick the place and time. Bring anyone you want with you my client just wishes to speak with you."

He squeezed Rick's hand. Was this a trap? Something his mom had set up to try and stop them from going to trial? Was it real? She's lied about everything else could it be possible that he had family left out there? "When can he be here?"

"He can be on a plane with in an hour."

"San Antonio Memorial Hospital room 428 and Mr. Markof I will have my attorney and my Army Ranger here with me so if this is some sort of sick scheme my mother is trying to pull think hard before you show," he warned then hung up the phone.

Rick was beaming at him. "Your Army Ranger?"

He laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes MY Ranger." There was a knock on the door so Rick stood up. "Enter."

The door opened and two very excited little kids bounded in. "Uncle Drew! Uncle Rick!"

"Rosa! Juan!" Drew smiled Rick picked each of them up to give him a hug. "You're getting so big!"

Javy shook Drew's hand and Gina gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thought we'd stop by and bring you these," Javy said putting a huge stack of papers on Drew's tray table.

"There for you Uncle Drew!" Rosa smiled. "My class even made some!"

"Mine too," Juan insisted.

"These are great" he smiled as he looked through the handmade cards and pictures.

"You look like you're ready to attack the obstacle course again," Javy joked.

"I walked today with crutches for the first time," he was proud of that accomplishment. "Was just a few steps but a few more then I ever thought I'd get to take."

Rick looked up after sending a text to Lynn about the grandfather situation. "Ok I'm going downstairs for ice cream who's coming with me?"

"ME!" he laughed at the unexpected third voice and held his arm out for Gina.

"We will be back soon," he told Drew. "Need anything?"

"I'm good," he shook his head. Javy laughed out loud when Rick arched his brow in disbelief.

When they had left Javy asked, "So how you really holding up?"

It was still hard for him to be open with people but Javy was a great friend and really has tried to understand all this. "Hard. It sucks anyway you look at it but knowing it was my own family that had a major hand in it is almost more than I can handle. If the attacks had just been on me I could have dealt but so many people over the years," he shook his head.

"I know you aren't blaming yourself for this. How could you have stopped any of it?"

"The way I did this time?"

"By dying? Cause brother if you hadn't come out, admitted to what happened in your past and let people in before this happened you'd be dead now. Things had to happen the way they did this time. Other people may have been able to cut the head off the snake sooner but you were the only one who had the balls to do it. I know there is still a trial and court-martial in the future and it's not over for you but now comes the recovery. You have friends who care about you. Rick who obviously loves your ugly ass, no pun intended" that caused Drew to laugh and blush a bit, "and now you know your sisters are safe."

He couldn't disagree. He had to let it go and move forward. They talked for a long time before Gina, Rick and the kids came back. Rick sat a bottle of Blue Gatorade on Drew's table. "Thanks," he took a drink of it; thirsty. They talked for another twenty minutes or so before saying their goodbyes.

"You ready to get cleaned up?" Rick asked.

"You sayin I stink or something?"

"No I'm saying you reek dear," he slipped the plastic water proof covers over his casts then lifted him up and carried him to the shower chair in the bathroom.

"So rude," he teased letting out a very unmanly squeak when Rick turned the water on and the cold spray accidently hit him. "Jerk!"

He put some clean clothes on the hook near the shower. "Tell me when you're ready."

They had gotten this routine down pretty well the past couple weeks. Rick felt he was still able to help and Drew still felt he had some independence. Just as he finished changing the bed linens Lynn came in. He hugged her, "Thanks for coming." He filled her in on what they knew about Drew's grandfather and showed her the letters.

"Ready," Drew's voice was muffled by the wooden door. He let Rick lift him up and put him back in bed that's when he saw Lynn sitting in one of the chairs. "Thanks for coming. I know it's probably a mistake but I have to know."

She smiled at him, "No problem but you have to promise to let me handle this if things go south ok? BOTH of you," she amended.

"Ok," was in unison which they seemed to be doing more often lately and it was just too damn cute.


	31. Chapter 31

Lynn watched as Rick pulled the cover over his boyfriend and kissed his head. "I hate you," she teased when he sat beside her.

"Why? Because I'm beautiful?" he laughed. He always loved their banter. It relaxed him.

"Yes, and because you have the perfect relationship. I mean yes there is drama, disaster, evil people, dangerous jobs, one of you is always getting injured,"

"Please stop?" he laughed.

"No it's perfect because in spite of all of that you are closer than any couple I have ever met. The fact that you both make mistakes and have disagreements but you work it out and grow from it because of how much you love each other is amazing." She put her hand on his arm. "I use to worry about you so much because of your sexuality. I don't care who you love as long as they love and treat you with respect but I was so afraid how other people would treat you and react when you came out. When you joined the Army I wanted to hurt you so bad that they would have to reject you because if you were gone I couldn't protect you. I was afraid that the sort of thing that happened to Drew would happen to you." She wiped at her eyes.

He hugged her. "It wasn't easy to be honest and sometimes it still isn't. People think that if your gay then you have an illness and it's contagious," he chuckled. "At the same time I guess Drew nor I either one ever fit that 'gay stereotype' of feminine, giggling, divas either so really it was easier for us to get by then most. When Drew and I got together I think it was honestly the first time I ever wanted to scream to the world not that I was gay but I was in love." He looked over at him lovingly. "If I ever lost him," he choked up.

He took her hand in his, "Thank you."

"What?" she was confused.

"You love me and support me no matter what Lynn, you always did. You were the first one to know about me. I know mom suspected but you knew and never told anyone. You supported my decisions, even if I failed and you encouraged me to do what I wanted to do."

"Why are you saying this," she had tears in her eyes. "You're not dying or anything are you?"

He laughed, "No but I just realized that I am the luckiest little brother in the world. I had a big sister who loved me and always protected me. After seeing Drew's family up close Lynn I don't think I would have survived like that. I can't imagine going through my life being told I was wrong because my body chose not to love a woman and then be tortured for it. All the pain and suffering he experienced and every lash, every tortuous touch he was told it was his fault because he was gay. How could someone do that? To anyone much less their own child and brother?"

"I don't know sweetheart," she held him as he cried. "He has you now though and you've taught him what it feels like to be loved." She rocked him gently and rubbed his back like she did when he was a little baby and soon he was asleep.

Lynn heard someone approaching the door and stepped out. "Mr. Markof, I presume?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Lynn Lincoln, Drew Alister's attorney." She looked over at the tall familiar man to his right in shock. Mark Escrole one of the richest most powerful businessmen in the world. "You are supposed to be dead."

He nodded, "Long story which I hope I can explain soon. May I see my grandson?"

"Grandson?" she was shocked.

"Mark Escrole is not my real name it's a surname I used when I started my first business and I just kept it. My real name is James Mason."

She was going to kill Drew for not telling her who he really was! Trying to keep her composure she turned and opened the door for them to enter. Rick woke and got to his feet though he was still blinking sleepily. "This is Drew's grandfather," she told him.

He looked stunned. "Mark Escrole?" He shook his hand then stepped over to Drew's bed. Waking him up could be tricky since the attacks because it would startle him and make him lash out. The easiest way to do it was if Rick laid beside him and cuddled him until he opened his eyes but that wasn't going to happen this time. He placed a soft hand on his chest. "Drew? Drew? Whoa," he soothed when he startled awake. "Easy, you're safe. Someone's here to see you."

He sat up straighter on the bed still groggy. "Huh?" Rick flipped one of the soft lights on and he saw him. "Gramps?"

James stepped to the bed and pulled the young man into to a tight hug. "My sweet boy. I've tried so hard to find you."

"I don't understand," he said when they parted. "You died."

"No, your mother tried to kill me."

"She damn near succeed," Mr. Markof added.

"They were able to save me but not your grandmother," he said sadly.

"Mr. Escrole was in a coma for three years after the accident and then there was still a long recovery," Mr. Markof explained.

"I know there is a lot to explain and a lot of questions that need answers but the short version is that your mother went off the deep end when she found out I was cutting her out of the will and taking all of the money away when I found out she was marrying that pedophile bastard that would eventually become your father. Over the years she did everything to prove to me that they had both changed and then they had you kids. I wanted back in her life to make sure you were safe and sadly I bought her story. They seemed so normal, so settled that I accepted her back. I didn't get a chance to visit often but when I spoke to you kids on the phone you always seemed so happy."

"I had hired some Private Investigators to keep tabs on your parents and one day I got back some very disturbing information. I got a medical report from a military base where my thirteen year old grandson had been treated for sexual assault," he choked. Drew stiffened. "I flew there and confronted them. They told me a bunch of lies about it being your first experience gone wrong and I threatened them. I told them that if they didn't sign custody of you over to me I'd take everything they had and they would be panhandling by the next day. She told me I could come and get you after school but when I came back I was ambushed. I came too, in the car with your grandmother screaming there were no breaks. The next thing I know we are careening over a cliff."

"When I woke up it had been three years and as hard as I tried I couldn't find you. They had managed to use your father's military influence to keep you and the girls hidden from me." He took Drew's hand in his, "you have to believe I never stopped searching."

He listened letting every word sink in and weighed it for the truth. "She's your daughter. Were you really going to stop her?"

"She was my step daughter whom I tried to love out of respect for her mother," he explained. "I adopted her, tried to be her father but she is evil, even worse in some ways then the bastard she married."

"Worse?" Rick asked not seeing how that was possible.

"She allowed it to happen, hid it just so she could get money from his family. They paid her to marry him and keep up appearances to that the rumors would stop and no one would believe that he was the sick twisted bastard he is."

"Y..you really looked for me." Drew said in shock. Someone really was searching for him all that time. Someone loved him enough to try to help him. He never found him but he looked. Honest to goodness wanted to find him and it blew his mind. "You wanted to find me," tears slipped from his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

James watched the sunrise from the hospital window. He had been with his grandson all night catching up on his life and getting reacquainted. Lynn had left to pick up Cara and Candy so they could see him and catch up. Drew had made him promise not to tell them how bad their mother really was he'd said they suffered enough knowing what they already knew and he didn't want them to have to deal with any more.

"There is something I wanted to speak with you about Drew."

"Ok."

"When you were born I set up a trust fund for each of you and I would like to give that to your while I'm here. You and Cara are both old enough to take care of finances on your own but are you going to be taking care of Candy's finances?"

"Hadn't really thought about that to be honest. I mean yes I was going to support her and pay for what she needs but I haven't worked out the logistics of it." He looked worried. He'd just gotten things settled with Rick who'd given up his job so Drew could stay here and be a doctor and now Candy is insisting on living in her home town three hours away. He couldn't ask Rick to commute three hours both ways every day. Maybe he could drive her to school as soon as he got off work then pick her up and be back in time to go back to work. If he factored in a few hours asleep and Rick's second shift work schedule he may just get to see his back as he's walking out the door once a day.

"Hey," Rick stroked his jaw with his knuckles. "You ok? Do you need to rest awhile?"

"Just a lot to take in," he forced a smile. Rick frowned knowing something was bothering him but before he could say anything Drew pulled him closer and scooted over a bit so he could lay beside him.

"You sure?" he asked softly. He didn't think Drew would want the public show of affection in front of his grandfather.

He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm sure. Are you?"

He sat down and pulled him close to his side so that his head was resting on his shoulder. "Never been more sure."

James smiled at the two of them. It was not something he was use to but if it made them happy then he was happy for them. "I also made you a silent partner in a few of my businesses so I could build up some finical security for you in case I died before we found you."

"Why me? Why not Candy or Cara?"

"Because he never hurt them."

"So you are trying to pay me off because he," he shuddered, "molested me?"

"What? No that's not it at all. I just knew they would not take care of you and you probably wouldn't have a chance to even take care of yourself so I just wanted to give you a chance."

"I don't want your money but Cara and Candy could use some help with school and living expenses so give it to them."

He nodded, "I have every intention of giving them everything they need but I won't be leaving you out either."

"I have everything I need," he looked into Rick's eyes.

"Then use it for something frivolous because it's yours. I'm not taking it back."

Before Drew could respond the door opened and the girls came in. They were stunned and spent a couple hours hugging and talking. Cara was over the moon when she found out about the inheritance. It seemed to make all her worries melt away and that made Drew sick to his stomach. Candy was happy to have a grandpa again. Listening to the sisters talk about their childhoods made Drew truly realize how drastically different their lives had been. He was glad they never had to experience what he had but it made his own pain worse at the same time. Why couldn't he have been loved like that? Would it have made a difference if he'd been straight? Maybe he should have just lied and lived the life they wanted him too and it would have been different. Maybe he really was the broken piece that made everything else not work? Cara was happy, loved got everything she ever dreamed of. Then came him who was the polar opposite. Then Candy who was treated like a princess as well and only got in trouble when she tried to stand up for or take care of Drew. What if he really could have stopped all this by being what they wanted him to be?

Rick absently listened to the childhood stories and the reminiscing of old times and it pissed him off. He kept telling himself that he should be happy for them but he wasn't. How could they have been treated so differently? The more he heard the more his stomach knotted. They had been two happy, too comfortable to think about smacking the hand that fed them even if it meant their brother might die. Yeah ok Candy started trying to stand up for him when she was little and she really couldn't do much at her age but still. Cara was telling the story about her thirteenth birthday party and all the presents she'd gotten. Spending the day at a theme park with ten of her closest friends and her clingy little sister and he nearly snapped. When he stood up he noticed Drew wasn't looking so good. He stepped to the bed and took his hand. "What's wrong babe?"

He shrugged trying to hide the sadness, "just tired I guess."

"You sure?" he knew it was more than that. He sat down facing him, everyone behind them still talking and visiting.

"Hurting a little," his voice was choked like he was trying not to cry.

"It's a lot to take in Drew. You have every right to be freaked out. Your dead grandfather is standing in your room and telling you he's giving you money out of the goodness of his heart. You are worried about getting life right for Candy. You're still far from well physically."

"And I'm a really shitty person because I hate that they were so happy," he whispered as the tears finally spilled over.

"No. You are not a bad person Drew!" He hugged him tight against his chest. "I'm pissed off too because they aren't even considering how different things were for you or how hearing all of that would make you feel."

"Maybe he was right? Maybe I thought the world revolved around me and still does. What's wrong with me Rick?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. Your experiencing emotions and memories just like PTSD and it's over whelming. I wish we could find a counselor to talk to where you felt safe to do so." They had been looking for a while. "Let me get one of the doctors to give you something so you can rest for a while?"

He wiped his face and looked at the wet spot on Rick's shirt apologetically. "Can't Charlie will be here soon for pt." As if he'd heard his name Charlie walked in to the room.

"Your limo," he smiled. "Ooh sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"It's ok," he informed him as he worked to sit on the side of the bed. It took a little more effort but he managed to get into the chair and Charlie wheeled them off to the therapy room.

Drew had been gone for about an hour when everyone decided they were going down for breakfast except Rick. As they were walking out the door a nurse came running in. "Mr. Lincoln they need you in PT."

"What's wrong?" he asked running out with her. They were there before she could answer. He saw Drew laying on the ground under the bars used to assist in walking therapy with Charlie and another nurse kneeling beside him. "What happened?"

"His good knee buckled and he went down. We paged Dr. Clemmons," Charlie explained.

Scott came running in the door and got caught up on what happened. After feeling and pushing on some areas he had them put Drew back in his chair. "Let's get you back to bed and get you something for pain."

They wheeled him back to his room where everyone was still waiting worriedly. Scott saw him tense and start to flush so he intervened. "Everyone step out please. We need to get him taken care of right now," he ushered them into the hall. The nurses helped Drew in to bed but he was sweating with the pain it caused. "Let's get him 20 of Demerol, 3 of Ativan and let me know how he does. If it doesn't ease him down enough we will try something else."

"I'm ok," he told Scott.

"I'm your doctor. I tell you when you're ok." Rick smiled for the first time glad that Scott wasn't going to take crap from him. "I looks like you had a busy night you just need to rest." He watched Drew's eyes roll back as the nurse pushed the medication into his I.V. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour." He turned to Rick, "I expect you to be a sleep too or I will sedate you. You look like hell." He turned to the nurse, "Fix a place for Mr. Lincoln to stretch out and get some rest." She nodded and went and got linens and made the 'chair bed' up for him. "In case you need to stretch out on your own," he said not knowing if the private couple would want to lay with each other with a room full of guests.

"Thanks," Rick said gratefully.

"I will explain things to your guests on my way out," he nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Is he ok?" Candy asked starting toward the door.

Scott stopped her. "He's in a lot of pain right now. I know you want to spend time with him but Drew is still sick and needs rest to recover. If you don't mind to come back later and visit so they can both get sleep a bit." He looked at Lynn, "you know Rick hasn't slept well since this happened and if he doesn't start resting he will end up in here too."

She nodded, "agreed. I'm going to step in and get my phone then we will go." She knew Scott understood she wanted to tell Rick where she'd be. She saw him standing by Drew's bed holding his hand. "Down." He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Lay down Rick." She pushed him to get in the bed.

"What if?"

"No. You are in a hospital full of not only some of the best doctors in Texas but full of friends. Nothing is going to happen any different with you asleep then it would with you awake. You need to recharge, both of you and you are not going to argue with me." She tucked a blanket around him and kissed his head before stoking Drew's face with the back of her hand. "Rest baby boys."

Drew fidgeted with his pant leg for the hundredth time since they got out of the truck. He thought the knee brace made the leg of his Dress Blues hang funny and he didn't like it. "Stop it," Rick scolded. They had been at the base for nearly eight hours in a board meeting about the Affliction investigation and being brought up to speed. They were happy to report thing were going ahead of schedule on most every front because there were hundreds of soldiers willing to step up and testify. Drew listened only offering input where he felt they needed it until everything had been brought to the table. Only then he poised a question.

"General, if I may?"

"Of course Captain, were it not for your sacrifice and work this wouldn't be possible."

"I had a hand in it. One of many," he pushed the praise off. "What about the soldiers? What is being offered to them?"

"You mean like payment?" Colonel Wen was incensed that he would even suggest it.

Drew bristled and in turn Rick's muscles clinched ready to jump into action. "Do you think there is any amount of money that could compensate them for the sexual assault they have been through? Is there any monetary amount Sir that would be enough for you to recover from that?"

The Colonel had the sense to look ashamed but didn't respond. "What are you thinking Captain Alister?" General Erkison asked.

"A safe place to recover. A place they will feel safe discussing what happened and know it will go no farther than the facility it's discussed in. A place where they aren't made to feel wrong, where they know they can recover and move on."

"We have the V.A.," Sargent Samuals offered. "Maybe we can set up a program through them?"

Drew nodded in acknowledgement of his effort. "The V.A. is wonderful but getting into V.A. programs is damn near impossible. I want something that is readily available and easy to access."

"That sounds like a wonderful thing," Samuals agreed, "but the Army can't afford that sort of facility. Maybe we can get some grants or something to work on it but it could take several years to implement."

"No," Drew smiled. "You are going to take care of the red tape making it a military sanctioned and approved facility Rick and I will take care of the rest."

"What" Erikson was shocked? "How can you take care of the rest?"

"Can you do what I asked General?" Drew demanded.

"Yes solider I can." His tone held warning.

Drew turned to Rick, "I know what we are supposed to do now."

"What?" he was excited because Drew was so excited. "We become the hunters. We find these soldiers and we give them what I never had. A safe haven to get their lives back and learn that they aren't at fault for any of it. Where they will be treated with respect no matter what their orientation or beliefs."

The money his Grandfather gave him, Rick thought he found what he wanted to do with it. "It's perfect," He agreed.

Notes: This will be the end of the first part of the Series. I thank everyone for reading and commenting! I hope you will join me on the second part of the Journey entitled The Trials where we will see Drew and Rick grow more at ease with their relationship and get downright playful while still going through angst and drama of course because it's me lol and we will got through the trials of Colonel Affliction, Colonel Alister, and his mother Fay Alister.


End file.
